The Griffon Couple(UNDER REWRITING)
by Amethyst Wereraven
Summary: While Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were discussing about the APTX, the portal in the room with them activated and sucked them in! The two teens were dumped into the world of Equestria, but not as humans, as griffons! Taking on the names Phantompaw and Dreamwings, the two must find away home, but what adventures awaits them?
1. Chapter 1: Sucked Into Another Dimension

_Hi fellas! Amethyst here with a Detective Conan and My Little Pony crossover. I've made this because there isn't enough DC/MLP crossovers in the world, for those who is reading my first story, don't worry, I'll still continue The Curse of The Enchanted Book. Without further ado, enjoy!_

I don't own Detective Conan.

A ringtone disturbed the early morning of sleep, Conan groaned and grabbed his phone, he looked up to his phone and saw that it was Agasa calling. Conan sighed in frustration and picked up the call, he held the phone next to his ear, "Hello?" he said with a sleep drunken voice. "Shinichi-kun! Come to my house quickly! I have something to show you!" Agasa exclaimed, Conan pinched the space between his eyes, "Can't this wait till latter in the morning?" he asked. "No! You must come now! I even called Genta-kun and the other two!" Agasa said, Conan loudly sighed in frustration, "Fine." he said.

After that, he hung up. Conan sat up and stretched, he looked at Kogoro, who was still asleep. Conan then looked at the clock on Kogoro's nightstand, it was 5:49 a.m, 'So early...' Conan thought.

Conan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he changed into a simple blue T-shirt, black shorts and red trainers. Conan put on his glasses and looked for something in the drawers of Kogoro's nightstand, he found a notepad and a pen, he took them out and tore out a paper from the notepad.

After putting the notepad back, Conan silently left the room. He sat down at the coffee table and wrote on the paper.

Gone to Professor Agasa's place, won't be gone long, will be back before lunch.

Conan placed the pen on the paper to hold it in place, he then left the house and walked to Agasa's place.

Few minutes later...

Conan knocked on the door, he then took a step back and waited for someone to answer. In a minute, the door opened. Haibara sighed, "Oh good, you're here." she said. Haibara stood aside so Conan could enter, after he did, she closes the door.

"Are the others here already?" Conan asked, yawning later on. "Yeah, Yoshida-san arrived a minute before you did." Haibara said, she headed for the basement, Conan followed suit. "So why did Professor Agasa call us here?" Conan asked, "I don't know." Haibara replied, "He said he wants to wait till everyone is here before he shows us."

The two reached the end of the stairs, where three sleepy kids and one happy and active professor. "Oh Conan-kun! I'm so glad you're here!" Agasa exclaimed, "Yeah, I'm so glad." Conan muttered with sarcasm. He and Haibara stood with the sleepy kids, "So, what do you want us to see so badly that you had to wake us up?" Haibara asked.

"Behold! My greatest invention of all time!" Agasa opened the door he stood in front of, everyone gaped. Behind the door stood a circle-shaped portal, held by a large rectangular stand. Several wires were attached to the portal frame, the wires were connected to a control panel at one corner.

Everyone entered the room, Ayumi poked at one of the levers on the control panel, "Ah ah ah! Don't touch it!" Agasa exclaimed. Ayumi immediately withdrew her hand and shrank back, "The portal isn't completed yet, so I don't know what might trigger it." Agasa said, Ayumi looked at the control panel, then she walked over to her friends.

Genta and Mitsuhiko observed the portal while Conan and Haibara walked around it, "Where are you planning to go once this is finished?" Mitsuhiko asked. Agasa cupped his chin with his hand, "Hmm... I don't know, maybe somewhere interesting." he said. "Oh! Maybe it'll bring us somewhere with eel rice!" Genta said, he stared off into space smiling as of he was imagining how it would be like. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's nearly finished, I just need a few materials." Agasa said, the kids turned to him, "If you all want to know where it'll take us, we can go down to a hardware store nearby and get the materials I need." he then suggested. "Yeah! Let's do that!" the three kids exclaimed, "Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll stay here." Conan said. "I'll pass." Haibara said.

Agasa shrugged, "If you two say so." he said, "Come one kids! Let's go!" he then exclaimed. The three kids cheered and followed Professor Agasa out to the hardware store, when Genta slammed the door shut, a lever fell, but no one noticed it.

Conan stared at the door, he felt an uneasy feeling crawl up his back. "So." Conan turned to Haibara, "The cure for the APTX is almost completed, I should be able to finish it by tomorrow." Haibara said. "Really?" Conan asked with a slight hint of happiness in his voice, Haibara nodded, "Yeah." she said. Conan smiled.

Suddenly, something turned on, it sounded like a hairdryer being turned on. "What's that noise?" Conan asked, "I don't know." Haibara replied, "It sounds like it's coming from..."

The two shrunken teens turned to the portal, "Uh oh." Conan muttered.

A blinding blue light flashed within the portal frame, "The heck?!" Haibara exclaimed. A force started to pull Conan and Haibara towards the portal, "Oh no! No no no no!" Conan yelled. He tried to plant his feet onto the ground, but the portal was getting closer.

"Kudo-kun!"

"Haibara!"

In one brighter flash, the portal shut down and the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2: This Strange New World

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW!"

Conan landed with a loud thud, "Ow..." he groaned, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh, my head..." Conan muttered, he looked around, he seemed to be in a wild wooded area. "Strange, how did I get here?" Conan questioned himself, he remembered a brief moment of what happened before he fell through a bright blue tunnel and crashed into whatever this place is. 'Oh that's right, I got sucked into that portal with-' Conan suddenly remembered who was dragged along with him.

"Haibara!" Conan called as he stood, "Haibara! Can you hear me?!" he called again.

"I can. So stop shouting."

Conan whirled around, only to see a griffon. "Haibara, is that really you?" Conan asked, the griffon flexed her claws, "I can punch you to prove it." she said.

Haibara scanned Conan, "Although I pretty much have to say the same for you." she said.

Conan looked at his hands, only to see eagle claws. "What the?" Conan turned his head, he squawked and covered his mouth, wait no, beak.

Conan was a griffon too, his eyes were still in his sapphire blue colour, his coat was space cadet blue, his head feathers were white with three sticking out with dark brown edges. His wings and tail feathers were in a darker shade of his coat, his talons and beak were light blue and he had a grayish ghost texture rising up from the bottom of his hind paws. Conan still wore his glasses, but was all.

Haibara's eyes were still the same dark blue, her coat colour was carmine red with a darker shade for her tail feathers. Her head feathers were also white, some feathers with auburn edges stuck out from the back of her head, somehow proving that she was Haibara. Her talons and beak were desire red and her wings faded from a darker shade of carmine red into black, the underside of her wings were dotted with white like stars on a night sky while the top had patches of blue and purple with white dots like massive galaxy clusters.

The two were about the size of lion cubs, they also had elongated ears. Haibara opened her wings and looked at them, "Nice, I've got the night sky for wings." she said. No reply came, Haibara turned to see Conan pacing and murmuring to himself.

"This must be a joke of some kind, this isn't possible, no no no. I must be dreaming." Conan muttered. "Uh, Kudo-kun. Are you alright?" Haibara asked as she walked up to him.

"No! I am not! This must be a joke, dimension travelling is not possible." Conan said, he flapped his wings but didn't fly, "None of this is possible." he said.

Haibara shook her head, "It's real Kudo-kun, we're in some sort of griffon dimension or something." she said, she looked around. "I see a path, it probably leads to somewhere with civilians, I say we follow it and ask what this place is." Haibara said, she turned to Conan, he was still pacing and murmuring.

"Kudo-kun." Haibara called, Conan didn't react, "Kudo-kun!" Haibara yelled. Conan yelped and turned to her, "Huh?" he asked. Haibara sighed and gestured to the path with her head, "I suggested that we should follow the path over there, maybe we'll find someone who can tell us what this place is." she said.

Conan nodded, but his eyes showed that he was still a little uncertain about where he and Haibara were.

The two griffons walked to the path, they found it easy to walk on fours, it was like crawling, but a little harder. Once they were on the path, Conan looked left and right, he looked at the sky, then to his right.

"Which way?" Haibara asked, Conan pointed to his right, then he walked off without another word. Haibara sighed again and followed him.

The place they were in seemed peaceful, peaceful but creepy. Haibara turned and saw a pair of glowing green eyes, then two more sets appeared next to it, a low growl could be heard. Haibara yelped and ran to Conan's side, Conan looked at her with an eyebrow raised, then he looked ahead again.

The path seemed to go on forever, the sun rose over the horizon, meaning it was still early.

"The timeline here doesn't seem to be any different from our dimension." Conan pointed out, "I wonder if anyone is actually awake now."

Haibara looked behind her, her ears flattened against her head and her pupils shrank. Haibara stopped and grabbed Conan's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Conan turned to Haibara, then he turned to where she was looking. His ears drooped and his pupils shrank as well.

The manticore roared, making the two griffon's feathers fly with bits of spit flying out of its mouth. The manticore closed its mouth and glared at its meal.

"Run!" Conan yelled, immediately, he and Haibara ran and left a trail of dust. The manticore roared and chased after them.

"What is that?!" Conan exclaimed, he jumped over a fallen tree that blocked half of the path. "I don't know! But I don't wanna find out by being eaten!" Haibara replied.

The manticore roared again, it was gaining on the running griffons. Conan tried to fly and flapped his wings, but he didn't even lift from the ground in the slightest. "Argh! Stupid too small to fly wings!" Conan yelled, he saw a cottage up ahead. "There's a cottage up ahead! Maybe someone there can help us!" Conan said.

He and Haibara ran faster, they ran off path and to the cottage. Conan banged the door, the manticore's roar came again, Conan banged harder.

The door opened, a sleepy yellow Pegasus with cerulean eyes, pink coloured mane and tail, and three blue and pink butterflies on her flank yawned. "How may I help you?" she asked, the manticore's roar was closer now, it seemed to fully wake the pony.

"Oh my! What was that?!" the pony asked, Haibara looked behind her, then she turned to the pony again. "We'll explain later, right now can you let us in?" Haibara asked, the roar came again, but even closer. "Please?"

The pony pulled Conan and Haibara into her cottage, she then closed the door and bolted it.

The manticore was in front of the small house, it looked into the house through the window. The pony, Conan and Haibara were hugging the wall, so the manticore couldn't see them.

Finally, the manticore huffed and walked away. Once the manticore was gone, the pony let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh dear, that was close." she said, she turned to Conan and Haibara. "Um, are you two alright?" the pony asked as she walked to them, Conan turned to her, "Yeah, thanks for letting us in." he thanked.

The pony smiled, "Oh, it's nothing." she said. "My name's Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced herself, "What's yours?" she then asked.

Conan looked at Haibara, 'Should we?' he silently asked, Haibara slightly shook her head. "My name is... uh..." Conan looked at the ghostly trail on his paws, "Phantom...paw."

"Phantompaw?" Fluttershy echoed, Conan nodded, "Yeah, and she's uh..." he looked at Haibara's wings, Haibara flapped them to shake out some leaves. "Dream...wings." Conan said, he smiled awkwardly. Haibara looked at Conan as if he was crazy.

"Wow, those are nice names." Fluttershy said, Conan sighed in relief, he then smiled smugly at Haibara, who rolled her eyes.

"But, why are you two doing all the way in the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy asked. 'Everfree Forest? That must be where we were.' Haibara thought, she looked at Conan, as if she was expecting him to come up with something.

Conan muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Fluttershy asked. Conan glared at Haibara, then he looked at Fluttershy, "We were, camping." Conan said. He then realized he was still speaking his mother tongue, he expected Fluttershy to say something about his language, but instead, she nodded. "I see, well, it's a good thing you two came here in time." Fluttershy said. Conan realized that he had been speaking English the entire time without noticing, he turned to Haibara, who was smiling like she had knew about it before him and didn't bother to tell him. Conan glared at Haibara again.

Haibara felt something bite her tail, "Yow!" Haibara exclaimed, she jumped to her feet and whipped her tail.

Something white flew and smacked against the wall, it landed face first and turned out to be a rabbit. The rabbit got up and chattered his teeth angrily, "Angel!" Fluttershy scolded. The rabbit's ears, Angel's ears, drooped.

"I'm so sorry, he's really grumpy towards new visitors." Fluttershy apologized, Haibara growled at Angel, but Conan blocked her with his wing.

"It's fine." Conan said, "I'm used to peo- I mean, ponies, being grumpy at me." he added, he quickly changed the word 'people' into 'ponies' when Haibara stepped on his tail.

Fluttershy stared at them for awhile, then she exclaimed, "Oh! Speaking of new visitors, you two should come to Ponyville, it's been awhile since a griffon visited. Plus, Pinkie Pie is holding a party in the castle, I think you two will enjoy it very much." she said. "Sounds, great." Haibara said, wagging her tail once, but Conan could tell that she was reluctant.

The Pegasus squealed, "Oh that's great, we better go now, Pinkie Pie hates it when ponies show up late for her parties." Fluttershy said, she flew fro the door.

Haibara looked out the window, "But it's still early." she pointed out, "Does this Pinkie Pie hosts parties in the morning?" she then asked.

Fluttershy opened the door, "Well, no. But it can't hurt to be a little early." she said, "Come on."

Conan shrugged and followed Fluttershy out of her cottage, Haibara followed behind him and closed the door with her tail. Time to meet the rest of the town.


	3. Chapter 3: Ponyville

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony. I wish I did though.

The whole trip to the town was silent, but Fluttershy seemed cheerful enough, occasionally she would talk to a bird that happened to fly by.

Conan and Haibara looked at the scenery, it was, creepy. 'I wonder how someone lives in someplace so creepy.' Haibara wondered, she turned back ahead and stared as Fluttershy talked to a bird.

"Weird isn't it?" Haibara turned to the questioner, Conan shifted his gaze to her, "Being in a world so different." he added to his question. Fluttershy couldn't hear them, for they were whispering.

Haibara looked at her claws, the desire red claws walked at a steady pace, "I guess." Haibara said.

The trip then went silent again. Until the sight of Ponyville came into view.

Conan and Haibara gaped at the view, the town was not what they expected. The houses were timber-framed with distinct thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors, mostly medieval village-style. In the town square, a town hall stood, it wasn't much, but it still impressed Conan and Haibara. The square also had a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and several colorful tents pitched around it. A river marked the border of one side of the square, and a bridge crossed it to another tent-filled area.

Conan and Haibara's view were limited though, so they couldn't see the entire town. "Welcome to Ponyville, home of all types of ponies." Fluttershy announced in a rather proud and shy way. Conan flapped his wings, he then folded them, "It's nice." he said. "Quite impressive." Haibara agreed.

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm glad you think so." she said. "Why don't you two walk around, I have to go help Pinkie Pie with the decorations." Fluttershy suggested, Conan shrugged, "Okay." he said.

The yellow Pegasus waved goodbye and flew off, leaving Conan and Haibara alone. It was just plain awkward, Conan glanced around while Haibara drew circles in the ground while staring at it.

"So shall we?" Conan asked, breaking the 2 minutes of silence, Haibara stopped taking circles and glanced at Conan, "Uh. Sure." she said.

The two griffons started to walk around Ponyville, interested to see what else was in the town.

As Conan and Haibara walked, saw a mountain that was within walking distance, a cloud city in the sky and a mountain with a castle on it. They also saw a large barn, a hospital, and a schoolhouse. The schoolhouse had a bell on the roof, a flag in the front yard, and a sign on the lawn depicting an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies.

The two also saw a train station, a steam engine-powered train came and a few ponies alighted whole others boarded or stayed inside. Then, there was a large house with four doors in the front and a sign saying 'Retirement Village' beside the last door on the left. A tall clock tower with a bell on top was also visible in places with less houses, there was also a theater, a marketplace, a cake shop that looked like it was made out of pastry, a spa, a boutique, a bowling alley and one big empty space in the middle of town.

So far, the shops Conan and Haibara saw was a costume shop, a bookshop, a joke shop, a quills and sofas shop, a hardware store, a fan shop, a jewelry store, etc. They also saw a cafe with a open seating area, and a fast food restaurant.

Conan and Haibara had literally walked everywhere, the town was big, but small at the same time. By the time Conan and Haibara finished exploring, it was late on the afternoon, and they were hungry.

"Wow, I didn't know Ponyville was so big." Conan said as he pushed up his glasses, Haibara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we managed to walk all over town." she said. She looked at the sky, "Speaking of walking, it's late in the afternoon, and we haven't eaten anything." she said.

Conan's stomach growled, his ears flopped down as he blushed and smiled in embarrassment. Haibara rolled her eyes, "Come on, hopefully the cafes and restaurants here have something decent." she said as she walked off, Conan followed beside her.

As Conan looked around, he saw a crystal castle shaped like an oversized tree. "Hmm? Hey, Haibara, look at that." Conan called, Haibara stopped walking and turned to where Conan was facing. She too, saw the castle, "A crystal castle? Looks small." she said. She turned back forward and walked again, Conan quickly followed her.

"So where should we go?" Conan asked as he matched Haibara's speed, Haibara mused, "Mmm... I don't know, maybe that cafe with the open seating area." she replied.

The two griffons reached the Hay Cafe, as they got seated, some ponies stared at them. Haibara sent a glare at the staring ponies and had them turn away, "Geez, what's with these ponies? Have they not seen a Griffon before?" Haibara asked. Conan have a small chuckle, two menus were placed in front of the two griffons, they turned to the waiter. The waiter was a light yellowish gray stallion with dark grayish blue and light azure mane and tail and dark gamboge eyes. He had a picture of a serving dish with a silver cover on his flank and wore a fancy waiter uniform.

"Good afternoon dear customers, I am Savoir Fare, I am the waiter here and I shall be taking your order." the waiter, Savoir Fare, said. "Let me know when you'd ready to order." Savoir Fare said before walking off to see if anyone else wanted to order, "Uh, thanks." Conan thanked. He and Haibara took a look at the menu, and, as expected, there was nothing in the meat category. More like, in the horse food mixed with vegetarian food category.

"What's all this?" Conan asked, he adjusted his glasses and looked closer, "Daisy Sandwich, Hay Fries? Ponies eat these?" he said. "Well, they are ponies after all." Haibara said as she lowered her menu.

"Ugh, I guess I'll take the daisy sandwich." Conan said, he put down the menu and rested his head on his claw. "What about you?" he asked as he looked at Haibara. "I guess I'll have the fruit salad." Haibara said, she placed the menu down as well.

Savoir Fare came to their table, "Are you two ready to order?" he asked. Conan and Haibara nodded, "Yeah, I'll be having the daisy sandwich." Conan said, "And I'll be having the fruit salad." Haibara added. The waiter pony bowed his head, he took the menus and went into the cafe.

When Savoir Fare was out of earshot, Conan sighed, "You think the others know that we'd gone?" he asked. Haibara shrugged as she took a flower from the vase between her and Conan, "They probably think that we went out or something, if they didn't, they might have just forgotten about us." she said. Conan's expression turned from bored, to shock. "What? What makes you say that?" Conan asked, "They would never forget us, even if we're gone for 20 years." he added.

Haibara placed the flower back into its vase, "If they did remember us, wouldn't they be here?" Haibara asked. Conan frowned, "Haibara, you're being silly, the portal was incomplete. If I had to guess, I'd say the portal broke down after it teleported us here." he said. Haibara rolled her eyes, "You sure have a lot of faith in them." she pointed out.

Before Conan could say anything else, Savoir Fare came back with a tray in hoof, he placed down the daisy sandwich and the fruit salad. "One daisy sandwich and one fruit salad, that will be 4 bits." Savoir Fare said, 'Bits?' Conan thought, he searched his wings and pulled out four gold coins. 'What the? I was sure I had four yen in there.' Conan thought, he glanced over to a stall and saw a pony tossing a gold coin to a pony, then the pony tossed back a bottle of juice.

'Oh.' Conan thought, "Here." he said as he turned to the waiter and gave him the gold coins, Savoir Fare bowed his head again and walked off to take another pony's order. 'Bits, they're gold coins, the money in this world.' Conan thought, he and Haibara started to eat.

At first, Conan was aware that he was eating flowers, but when he took a bite, it actually tasted quite good.

After eating, Conan and Haibara thanked the waiter and left the cafe. They decided to continue roaming Ponyville.

Haibara looked into the boutique as she and Conan passed it, dresses and suits were arranged onto racks. Conan realized that Haibara stopped walking, he stopped as well, he turned back and walked to Haibara's side. "Whatcha looking at?" Conan asked, Haibara turned to Conan, then back at the dresses. "The dresses." Haibara said, Conan raised an eyebrow at his friend, Haibara noticed the raised eyebrow, "And the purses." she added. "There we go." Conan said.

"Oh!"

Conan and Haibara jumped, Conan swiftly turned, he opened his wings to block Haibara and bared his teeth. A white unicorn shrieked and took two steps back, the unicorn had a moderate indigo mane and tail with a dark and moderate mulberry gradient, she also had azure eyes, cornflower blue eyeshadow and the picture of three blue diamonds on her flank.

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you two." the unicorn said in a Trans-Atlantic English accent, Conan calmed down and folded his wings, Haibara stood next to him. "You two must be new here, I'm Rarity, I'm the shopkeeper of this boutique." Rarity introduced herself, "And you two are?"

"I'm Phantompaw, and this is Dreamwings." Conan introduced, he nearly forgotten about the fake names he and Haibara took on. "Oh, uh, your name is rather, nice, Phantompaw." Rarity said, Conan frowned a little, he knew that Rarity didn't really like his fake name and yet was trying to compliment it, but he didn't say anything.

"But your name and wings are just simply marvellous Dreamwings." Rarity said, Haibara's eyes widened a bit in surprise, she put on a smile, "Thanks." she said. Conan lowered his head a little, "Bet you're happy that I chose that name for you." he whispered, Haibara used her body to push Conan. Conan stumbled a little but didn't fall, he glared at Haibara and stood straight.

"So, what brings you two to my lovely boutique at this time of the day?" Rarity asked as she flipped her mane, "The purses on the mannequins." Conan muttered under his breath. "Nothing." he said out loud, "Dreamwings here just wanted to look at the dresses." he added.

Haibara nodded with a smile, "Yeah, but I won't be buying any, sorry." she said. Rarity was a little bit upset, but she kept her happy face up, "Oh, no worries." she said. "I have to go now darlings, Pinkie Pie really needs my help for the decorations for her party." Rarity informed, as she walked off, she turned back to the griffons and said, "I do hope you two would come, it's in the Castle of Friendship, I'm pretty sure you two won't miss it."

"Of course we won't." Haibara muttered, Conan sighed and walked off, "Come on." he called, Haibara followed Conan as he walked.

For the rest of the day, Conan and Haibara visited the places in Ponyville, including the bowling alley and the schoolhouse.

As afternoon turned into night, Conan and Haibara noticed the ponies were all heading to the Castle of Friendship. Pegasi, unicorns and normal ponies, all of the entered the castle, a small dragon, about the of five or four was greeting the ponies as they entered.

Conan and Haibara had no choice but to go too, since there's nothing else to do besides sit outside in silence and boredom. The baby dragon saw Conan and Haibara approach, as they reached the door, the baby dragon said, "Hey, you two are new."

Haibara jumped when the baby dragon spoke, "You can talk?!" she exclaimed, Conan put on a brave and serious face, prepared to jump in front of Haibara if the dragon dared attack. The baby dragon looked at the two in front of him, "Uh, yeah, duh." he said, "Go on in, Twilight loves new visitors, especially Pinkie Pie." he added as he gestured for them to go inside.

'There's that name again.' Conan thought, his serious and brave face dropping into an innocent one, "Thanks." Conan said as he entered, Haibara quickly ran after him.

The castle corridors hall were packed with ponies, but somehow there was a lot space, the ponies headed into the castle hall, which was huge. Doors dotted the sides, but they were closed off and blocked by tables. The tables were covered in white tablecloths and had all kinds of food and drinks, except for carnivorous related ones. The food was all lined up neatly for some reason, from the tallest four-tiered cake, to the tiniest portions of fancy food. The drinks too, were lined up, each table had one type of drink. The weird thing was, there were no guards.

Conan and Haibara didn't really want to mingle with the crowd, they'd probably be crushed in a matter of seconds, so they both just took a drink and a muffin and walked to a table in the corner and sat there.

"Quite a crowd huh?" Conan asked, Haibara nodded, "Yeah, to think that this many ponies were in a small town." she said.

Haibara took a sip of her tea, she stared at the muffin on front of her, "How do you propose to get home?" she asked. Conan looked up from his orange juice, "Hmm?" he said, Haibara looked at him. "You know, going home. You said so yourself, the portal might have broken down after it dragged us here. We can't just wait for our friends to come right? They might be struggling to fix the portal, since it took Agasa about I month to build to the state it was." Haibara explained. Conan blinked, "How did you know that he spent a month?" he asked, "You didn't even know what he was working on."

Haibara picked up her muffin, "Well, Agasa had been working late in the basement for about a month, when I saw the portal, I assumed he was working on that." she explained, she took a bite of her muffin.

Conan pushed up his glasses and picked up his muffin too, "Well, I don't know for sure. But, I think we should see if there's any libraries around here, maybe a book inside it could tell us what we need to know. And try and gather up some materials to make something that would at least suffice to send us back home." Conan explained, "Meanwhile, we should try to adapt to this life, which means getting used to walk on fours, get use to language here and try to respond to our second fake names."

Suddenly, Conan felt the presence of a murderous glare, he gasped and turned to the crowd, but he only saw happy and chatting ponies. "Kudo-kun, are you okay?" Haibara asked, Conan turned to her, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." he said. Conan looked at his muffin and he sighed, he brought it to his beak to take a bite.

But before Conan could take a bite out of his muffin, a pink pony with a darker mane and tail, light blue eyes and a picture of three balloons on her flank, hung down from the ceiling in front him. "Hi!" she exclaimed, Conan squawked and jumped back with his wings flared open and his left claw raised to shield him. Haibara did the same, but without the squawking.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You've probably heard of me!" the pink pony, Pinkie Pie, exclaimed. Conan took some time to register what had happened, he closed his wings and stood on fours. Pinkie Pie squinted her eyes, "Hmm, you two are new here." she said as she turned to Haibara. Her face suddenly lit up with a gasp, "I need to plan a welcome party for both of you! It'll be twice the fun!" she exclaimed, she fell onto the table. The drinks spilt and the muffins rolled onto the ground.

Conan walked around the table and stood beside Haibara, the hyper pink pony sat up with a big smile on her face.

"Pinkie Pie! Ther ya are!" Conan, Haibara and Pinkie Pie turned, an orange pony with blond mane and tail with a red hair band near the end, wearing a cowboy hat, green eyes and a picture of three apples on her flank, trotted up to them. Following the mare were four more ponies and the talking baby dragon, Fluttershy and Rarity were among the four mares following the orange one.

"Applejack! Look! New visitors!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, the orange mare, Applejack, turned to Conan and Haibara, who were feeling awkward.

"Oh! Phantompaw! Dreamwings! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Fluttershy exclaimed in a soft voice, "I was worried you two were afraid to show up."

Haibara scoffed and turned away as she ruffled her wings, one of the ponies took notice of her wings. The pony had both wings and a horn, her coat was the colour of mulberry, her eyes were purple, she had a moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with a purple and pink streak and she had a picture of a six pointed pink star with five white sparkles surrounding it on her flank.

"Wow, what unusual wings." the winged unicorn said, Haibara looked at her wings, "Oh, these?" she asked. Haibara opened her wings, showing off the night sky below and the galaxy on top. The mares gasped, "What a heavenly sight." Rarity said. Haibara smirked, she looked at Conan, who rolled his eyes.

Haibara folded in her wings, "So, now that you know our names, maybe the ones who doesn't know us introduce themselves." she said. "Oh, right. I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Spike." Twilight introduced, gesturing towards Spike as she said his name. "And this is-"

The cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, cerise eyes and a picture of a cloud with a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt coming out of it, flew up proudly. "Rainbow Dash is the name! And winning is my game!" The Pegasus exclaimed proudly, Conan pushed up his glasses, "Okay." he said.

Rainbow Dash eyed Conan, "Hmm, you're Phantompaw right?" she asked. The bespectacled griffin stomped one of his hand paws, "Obviously." he said. The rainbow mane Pegasus leaned in closer, making Conan leaned back, "You look like a geek." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded, Rainbow Dash turned to her, "What? He does."

Conan rolled his eyes again with a frown, Haibara chuckled. She nudged him, silently telling him to cheer up, "You're the one to talk." Conan whispered.

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to speak, but a scream echoed through the hall. Conan's ears flicked as he turned to the direction of the scream, ponies turned and stared at one place with mixed feelings. Conan quickly ran into the crowd, "Ku- I mean, Phantompaw! Wait!" Haibara called, she quickly ran after Conan.

Conan pushed his way to the front of the crowd, his eyes widened and his pupil shrank. Haibara stopped at Conan's side, she turned to where Conan looked, her eyes had the same effect.

In the middle of the crowd, lying next to a table with a mare crying over them, was a dead stallion.


	4. Chapter 4: Detective Griffons

I don't own Detective Conan or My Little Pony.

The stallion had a light grey coat, his emotionless eyes were the colour of amber, his mane and tail were jet black and there was a picture of a bar of chocolate.

Conan knelt beside the body and investigated it, Haibara did the same beside him. Twilight flew to the middle of the crowd and landed across Conan and Haibara, she gasped and turned to the crowd.

"Quick! Where's Nurse Redheart?!" Twilight yelled, "There's no need." Conan said as he stood. Twilight turned to him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Conan looked up and shifted his gaze to the alicorn, "It means, he's dead." he said. Gasps arose from the crowd, suddenly, a stallion stood on two and yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Ponies started panicking and galloping, Conan looked around frantically, he turned to Twilight. "Quick! Close of all possible exits!" Conan exclaimed, Twilight turned to the little griffon. "Whoever killed this stallion is still in here! They'll be using this chaos to escape! Close all the exits now!" Conan yelled, Twilight did so without argument, her horn glowed and all doors and windows were closed and locked by spell.

Everyone stopped with a skid, they screamed and tried to find another exit, but they were locked in.

"They're panicking!" Twilight said, "Then clam them down." Haibara said. Twilight turned to the red griffon, "What?" she asked. "Tell them to calm down, say something reassuring. Tell them that Phantompaw and I will handle this, that if they cooperate we can catch whoever killed this stallion and that this will be over soon." Haibara said.

Twilight blinked, but she said nothing and nodded. She jumped onto a table, being careful not to knock anything over.

"EVERYPONY STOP!!!"

All the panicking ponies stopped running and panicking, they turned to the alicorn. "Everypony calm down." Twilight said, "Calm down?!" a mare yelled, "How are we supposed to calm down when somepony died?!"

Twilight sighed, "Everypony, I know this is the first time something like this happened, but whoever killed this pony is still in here, we can't let them escape. But don't worry, my friends and I will make sure you're all safe till we know who killed this pony. And we have two detectives on our side." she turned to the two griffons who were already starting their investigation, "It'll be over soon, all we need you to do is cooperate."

Ponies look reluctant, but they listened anyways.

Twilight jumped down from the table, her friends ran to her cheering, "Nice one Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Ya calmed everypony down!" Applejack said. "But did you have to close all the doors and windows?" Fluttershy asked.

"They told me to." Twilight said, using her wing to gesture to the two griffons. Her friends turned to them.

Conan was walking around the body for clues while Haibara was checking for signs of the cause of death.

"Them?" Rainbow Dash asked, Twilight nodded, "They look like they know what they're doing." she said.

Conan turned to the crying mare, she had lavender pink coat, curly pink mane and tail that was way lighter than the coat colour and had the picture of three lemon slices on her flank. 'She was the one standing closest to the victim. And as far as Haibara and I know, she'll have the information we need.' Conan thought, he approached the mare.

"Excuse me miss." Conan called, using his innocent childish voice. The mare looked at him sobbing, her lime green eyes were red from crying. "I know this is a hard time for you, but it would really help if you could give me some information about your friend." Conan said, the mare glared at him. Conan froze, the same feeling of the murderous glare hit him, he shivered.

"What's it to you griffon? You think you can solve this?" the mare asked, 'Geez, even Haibara is better than this mare.' Conan thought.

"The stallion's name is Sweet Hooves, this is his wife, Sour Taste." Twilight said, Conan turned to her, "Sweet Hooves and Sour Taste run a big company here in Ponyville, they make sweet candies and sour ones too. Sweet Hooves is allergic to anything sour while Sour Taste is allergic to anything sweet, therefore Sweet Hooves manages the sweet candies and Sour Taste manages the sour ones. They've been working together for about 5 years now. So far we have not heard of any conflict between them."

"Is that what you needed?" Twilight asked, Conan smirked and nodded, "Thanks, your help is appreciated." he said. He turned and walked to Haibara's side.

Twilight stared as Conan walked off, "That griffon's weird, at first he was all serious looking, and then he's all innocent, and then he's serious and detective like again." she said to her friends.

"You heard everything right?" Conan asked, "Yeah." Haibara replied.

"Any idea of the cause of death?" Conan asked, "Cyanide poisoning, I can also smell something sour." Haibara replied. Conan sniffed the stallion's lingering breath, "You're right, there is some sort of sour smell." he said.

Conan looked at Sour Taste, "Haibara, you think you can question her?" Conan asked. Haibara turned to the mare, "Nothing I can't handle." she said. Conan nodded, "Alright, I'll be searching for clues somewhere else, keep in contact through the badges." he said.

Haibara nodded, after that, she and Conan separated.

Haibara looked at the table next to the mare, there were one glass of ice lemon tea on a napkin and a cup of tea on the table, nothing out of the ordinary. She turned to the crying mare, she approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss Sour Taste." Haibara called in a half-innocent voice, the mare looked her, she glared. "What do you want? Didn't your friend disturb me enough already?" Sour Taste asked rudely, Haibara felt like glaring back, but she should probably tolerate her, until she loses her head and kills the rude mare.

"Well that's his and your problem isn't it? I'm only here to gather information." Haibara said, she glanced to the table again, "Like, were you and your husband planning to go somewhere after this?" she asked. Sour Taste raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You and your husband only took drinks, you didn't take any food." Haibara pointed out, "Were you planning to go to a restaurant?"

Sour Taste chuckled, "Oh no, my husband is on a diet, so I cook healthy meals for him every day." she said. "So what were you planning to cook?" Haibara asked, Sour Taste put a hoof to her muzzle, "Uh, let's see, what was it again?" she muttered.

"You should've already thought of what to cook for him right?" Haibara asked, "Unless, you knew this was gonna happen." she added suspiciously.

Sour Taste's eyes widen, she turned away, 'What's with this griffon?' she wondered.

Haibara narrowed her eyes, 'I think the murderer has been found. But there's no solid evidence.' she thought, she turned and went to find Conan.

Meanwhile, Conan was having no luck. No one was willing to cooperate with him except for the foals, but the foals didn't' have any useful information.

Conan sighed, 'How am I going to uncover the murderer?' he wondered. Conan turned and saw Spike about to pop a muffin in his mouth, Conan's eyes widened. As if he had god-like speed, Conan sprinted towards Spike and slapped the muffin out of his claws. "Hey!" Spike yelled, "Don't eat it! It could have poison!" Conan exclaimed.

"What?" Spike asked, suddenly scared. "Sweet Hooves was killed by cyanide poisoning, if what he ate had poison, then all the food and drinks here might have the same poison that the culprit added during the commotion. It's best not to touch anything." Conan explained.

"You sure know a lot, for a kid." Conan turned to Rainbow Dash, who was hovering above her friends with her front hooves crossed and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I read a lot." Conan simply said, which was actually true, he did read a lot when he was little. "But you're taking this awfully well, unlike the other foals." Rainbow Dash pointed out, Conan tried to find am excuse, but the only excuse he could find was, "It's always like this at where I live."

The 6 mares and Spike's gasped, 'Shoot.' Conan thought. "Ponies kill other ponies at where you live?" Fluttershy asked, "Uh, ye-yeah." Conan replied, he quickly changed the subject, "Say, you seven seem like the most trustworthy ones." he said. "You all think you could help me?"

The mares glanced at each other, then they turned to Conan, "Sure." Twilight said. "What do you need?"

"Does Sweet Hooves like to do anything at parties?" Conan asked, "Like put on skits or do magic tricks." he added. The mares and the dragon thought back on what they know, "Well, he does do those at parties sometimes." Applejack said.

"Great, that's all I needed." Conan said, he turned to leave, only to see Haibara running up to him. Haibara whispered into Conan's ear, Conan nodded, he and Haibara then proceeded to walk off. Until Conan remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, could you all make sure no one does anything without permission? We don't want any...er, pony, messing with the crime scene." Conan said, Twilight rubbed her hoof, "Oh, about that..."

Someone banged on the castle doors, everypony turned towards it. "They're here!" Spike exclaimed, he quickly ran to answer the door. "Who's here?" Conan asked.

Spike opened the door, three alicorns, taller than Twilight, walked in. With them were three more unicorns and four guards.

The first alicorn, who was also the tallest, had a white coat, her cerulean, turquoise, blue and pink mane and tail were actually moving as if they were alive. She also wore gold shoes, a gold collar and a gold crown. And there was a picture of a sun on her flank.

The second alicorn was a little shorter than the first, she had a dark blue coat, her mane and tail moved like the first alicorn's, except they were in a moderate shade of sapphire blue and a grayish shade of persian blue with white 'stars' twinkling. She wore blue shoes that were somewhat purplish, a black collar with a white crescent and a black crown. She also had a light shade of sapphire blue eyeshadow and a picture of a white crescent on a dark background on her flank.

The third alicorn was shorter than the second, but taller than Twilight. She had a pink coat that shades into purple at the wing tips, a moderate shade mane and tail with rose and gold streaks and light purple eyes. She wore gold accessories like the first alicorn and had the picture of a blue crystal heart with two gold swirls at the side on her flank.

(I'm sorry if I'm boring you with the descriptions of the ponies you already know, but it's somewhat important to the fanfiction, I'm also trying not to be specific with the colours, I don't want to be a smart-flank. You can scroll down and skip them all if you like. And now, the unicorns.)

The first unicorn was a little taller than the third alicorn, he had a white coat, exposed blue hooves, cerulean eyes and his mane and tail were a moderate shade of sapphire blue with light blue streaks. He wore gold armor with purple padding and had the picture of a pink six-pointed star on a purple shield with three small light blue stars above on his flank.

The second unicorn was at the same height as Twilight's friends, she had a somewhat purplish pink coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail with a lighter purple and aquamarine highlights. She had the picture of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams on her flank.

The third unicorn was taller than the second unicorn but shorter than the first unicorn, he had an orange coat with white markings on his hooves and muzzle, his mane and tail were two shades of vermilion and his eyes were dark blue with a cyan gradient. He wore a pair of silver glasses and had the picture of an range sun with bursting yellow rays and six blue stars.

(Phew! That's a lot to type.)

Everyone stared to bow, Conan and Haibara immediately knew that they were royalty and did their best to copy the action.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, she ran to the tallest alicorn and hugged her, the alicorn hugged back. She then broke the hug with Twilight and raised her hoof, beckoning for everyone to stand. Everyone complied.

"Twily! Are you alright?" the white unicorn asked as he ran up to her, Twilight nodded, "I'm alright Shining Armor." she said. The purplish pink unicorn walked up to Twilight, "What happened?" she asked. "Yes Twilight, what did happen?" the second tallest alicorn asked as she walked to Twilight, the orange unicorn did the same.

"Well, to put it simple, somepony poisoned somepony else and now we're trying to get to the bottom of it." Twilight said, she turned behind her and pointed, "Actually, they are getting to the bottom of it."

The group turned to Conan and Haibara, who were whispering to each other.

"Them?" Shining Armor asked, Twilight nodded, "They're quite smart for kids, they also act like they've done this before, no shock, no surprise, no fear." she explained.

Princess Celestia approached the two griffons, Conan noticed the presence and immediately stopped whispering, he and Haibara turned to the towering alicorn.

Conan bowed down, Haibara following after, "Your Highness." Conan and Haibara said in unison.

Princess Celestia raised her hoof, Conan and Haibara rose. "I understand that you two are solving this, am I right?" Princess Celestia asked, "Yes princess." Conan replied, he had overheard Twilight call the alicorn Princess Celestia.

"What are your names?" Princess Celestia asked, "I'm Phantompaw, and this is Dreamwings." Conan introduced, gesturing to himself and to Haibara as he said their names. Princess Celestia nodded, "Tell me, Phantompaw, what have you uncovered so far." she said.

Conan looked at Haibara, who just shrugged. Conan then told Princess Celestia what he and Haibara had uncovered, after he finished, Princess Celestia nodded. "Phantompaw, Dreamwings, I thank you two for your work, but I will take it from here." she said.

Conan and Haibara were a bit shocked, but they didn't show it. Stop? Here? Now? After they've done so much?

But, who are they to disobey the princess? Conan and Haibara bowed to Princess Celestia one more time and walked to one side.

Twilight and her friends watched as Conan and Haibara sat down at an empty table, Conan looked annoyed, upset and deep in thought while Haibara looked like she could care less.

Twilight walked up to them, "Hey, are you two okay?" she asked. Haibara turned to Twilight, "Yeah, sure, why wouldn't we be?" Haibara said. "You two look pretty upset." Twilight pointed out, Haibara shrugged, "Eh." she said.

Haibara looked at the princesses, they didn't seem to have any luck, "Does any of your princesses have any experience with this sort of crisis?" Haibara asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No, this is the first time something like this happened." she said, she then looked at Conan.

"Your friend seems to be daydreaming." Twilight pointed out, Haibara turned to Conan, "Oh, him? He's just thinking." Haibara said.

Haibara then sighed, "We were really close." she said, Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We could've solved this case, all we needed was to know what Sour Taste and Sweet Hooves were doing before the crime." Haibara said, "But I guess we were a little slow."

"Um, excuse me."

Conan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his side, he looked down and saw three fillies, one unicorn, one Pegasus, and one normal pony.

The unicorn had a white coat, light green eyes, and light purple mane and tail with pink streaks. She had the picture of a purple star with a magenta musical note inside on a red, pink and purple shield on her flank.

The Pegasus had an orange coat, purple eyes and get use mane and tail. She had the picture of a purple wing with a magenta lightning inside on a red, pink and purple shield on her flank.

Finally, the normal pony had a yellow coat, amaranth mane and tail, orange eyes and wore a light crimson bow. She had the picture of a purple apple with a magenta heart inside on a red, pink and purple shield on her flank.

It was the unicorn who called.

"Um, we heard that you wanted to know what Sour Taste and Sweet Hooves were doing." the unicorn said, "That's right." Haibara said.

The unicorn nudged the Pegasus, "Oh! Uh, Sour Taste was reading my hoof." the Pegasus said. "Reading your hoof?" Conan asked, the Pegasus nodded. "And ah saw Sweet Hooves puttin' somethin' in his mouth." the normal pony said, "Ah think it was a lemon slice..."

'Wait.' Conan thought, 'Poisoning, allergy, skits and magic tricks.' he smirked.

Haibara noticed him smirking and smirked herself, 'About time.' she thought.

"That's it!" Conan exclaimed as he stood, the ponies around him jumped in surprise. Conan ran up to the three fillies, "What are your names?" Conan asked.

"Sweetie Belle." the unicorn said, "Scootaloo." the Pegasus said, "Apple Bloom." the normal pony said.

"Right." Conan said, he then ran to the crime scene, "Thank you!" he yelled. Haibara jumped off her chair and ran after Conan. Leaving ponies blinking in confusion.

Haibara finally matched Conan's pace, "You've figured it out?" Haibara asked, Conan nodded, "Yeah, it was right in front of us this whole time." Conan said. "I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Your Highness!" Conan called, he skidded to a halt once he was near Princess Celestia, Haibara stopped next to him.

The alicorn turned to Conan and Haibara, "I know who the murderer is!" Conan said. The blue alicorn turned around, "Thou have?" she asked. Conan nodded, "Before I say who the murderer is, I would like to conduct an experiment." he said.

Conan held the napkin he took from Sour Taste's drink in front of Spike, Spike blew a tiny spurt of flame to the middle. Burn marks appeared on the napkin and started to climb up, but instead of continuing, the burning stopped and went sideways, along the crease.

Conan blew the fire out and smirked, he showed the napkin to the mane 6, Spike and the princess company, "What are trying to show us?" Princess Celestia asked. "The burn marks, see? Instead of continuing, it went side ways, it shows that something was hidden here." Conan explained.

(By the way, Conan learned the princesses and the royal guard's name off screen, I'm lazy to type how he knew their names)

"The poison?" Princess Cadance asked. "Close." Haibara said, "More like, its replacement." she added.

"Get to the point." Rainbow Dash said, Haibara glared at her. Rainbow Dash whimpered softly and hovered lower.

Conan cleared his throat, "Anyway. As everyone here knows, Sweet Hooves is allergic to sour things. Knowing that you all love his skits and magic tricks, he decided to pull a magic trick by eating something sour, a lemon." he explained.

"But when he last ate something sour he was bedridden for days." Sour Taste said, "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because you told him too." Haibara said, everyone gasped and turned to Sour Taste with shocked faces. Sour Taste herself looked shocked.

But she laughed, "You must be delusional little griffon." she said. Conan raised his eyebrows, "Really? Let's put things in perspective shall we?" he asked, "Before this party, you told Sweet Hooves, 'I'm sure everypony will be surprised if you ate something sour.' or something like that. Sweet Hooves, being someone who loves to surprise his guest, must've agreed to your plan." he explained.

"But if he ate sour things here, wouldn't he get sick?" Shining Armor asked, "No." Haibara said, everyone turned to her, "He used something called a synsepalum dulcificum, the miracle berry. When eaten, causes sour foods subsequently consumed to taste sweet." she explained.

"But how?" Applejack asked, Haibara sighed, "Have you really not heard of it before?" she asked. "The berry itself has a low sugar content and a mildly sweet tang. It contains a glycoprotein molecule, with some trailing carbohydrate chains, called miraculin. When the fleshy part of the fruit is eaten, this molecule binds to the tongue's taste buds, causing sour foods to taste sweet. At neutral potential of hydrogen, also known as pH, miraculin binds and blocks the receptors. But at low pH, miraculin binds proteins and becomes able to activate the sweet receptors, resulting in the perception of sweet taste. This effect lasts until the protein is washed away by saliva, which is about up to 30 minutes." Haibara explained.

"Exactly." Conan said, "He used the miracle berry so he could stand sour things, upon testing if the miracle berry was still in effect, he ate the lemon, which had poison on it." he explained. "But, the lemon on his cup's still there, surely he didn't bring one here and put poison on it before hoof." Pinkie Pie said, she then gasped, "IT'S A SUICIDE CASE!" she exclaimed.

Ponies gasped and started murmuring, "No it's not!" Conan yelled, his yell was softer than Pinkie's, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Conan sighed, "Remember when I said that Sour Taste's napkin had something hidden?" he asked, everyone nodded. "Well, that's what she was hiding, the poisoned lemon slice." Conan said, "Sour Taste took an ice lemon tea because she knew her husband would want to try and put one in his mouth to surprise everyone, so she took one with the same sized lemon slice that she had brought and poisoned.

"Then, while no one was looking, she switched the lemon slices, hiding the original slice under her napkin and leaving the poisoned one on her glass. When Sweet Hooves ate it, Sour Taste was reading Scootaloo's hoof, so that she'd have an alibi. Then, during the panic, she took the poisoned lemon slice out of Sweet Hooves' mouth and hid it. She took the normal lemon slice out from the napkin and placed it on her cup, so it would look like a suicide case."

"But where's the poisoned one now?" Princess Luna asked, "It's still with her." Haibara said. Sour Taste's breath hitched, she stood still, as if she hoped that no one would spot her.

Twilight's horn glowed, then, from Sour Taste's mane, floated out a lemon slice that looked half-chewed.

Everyone gasped. "Care to explain?" Conan asked, everyone stared at Sour Taste, waiting for her to say something.

Sour Taste smiled sadly, "I wanted to take revenge for the death of my coltfriend, he took the same apprenticeship class for Sweet Hooves' confectionery. We were both selected for a competition to be vice president for Sweet Hooves' confectionery, but it was obvious that my coltfriend was going to win with his outstanding sour confections. But Sweet Hooves favored me and wanted me to win, so he lied to my coltfriend. He said 'This is too sour, are your tastebuds working right?'

"Devastated by the fake assessment, my coltfriend set off to find someplace where he can improve, but he never came back. It wasn't until a day after he left when I learnt that he had died in a snowstorm. Sweet Hooves, he caused my coltfriend to die, all because he wanted me to win..." tears streamed down Sour Taste's cheeks, "Then, 3 weeks ago, Sweet Hooves ate my sour lemon cake. And as I went to give him some medicine, he confessed everything."

Everyone watched as Sour Taste cried as if no one was watching her.

Sour Taste hung her head as she was lead out of the castle by the guards, she was lead to a chariot that was strapped to two Pegasus guards.

"What's going to happen to her?" Starlight asked, "Nothing, but she's going to spent the next few mouths in prison." Princess Celestia said. She walked to a chariot of her own after saying goodbye to Twilight.

"Death magnet." Haibara said, the teasing was meant for Conan, Conan glared at Haibara, who had a smug look on her face. "I'm not a death magnet." Conan said, "Mmm hmm." Haibara said as if she didn't believe him.

"Hey." Shining Armor called, Conan and Haibara looked at the approaching stallion, "Thank you for helping, the princesses are truly grateful for your assistance." Shining Armor thanked.

"It's no problem, we do this all the time." Conan said, Shining Armor raised an eyebrow, 'Oh dang!' Conan thought. Haibara rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you two are really smart for your age, have you considered joining the royal guards when you grow up?" Shining Armor asked, Haibara shrugged, "I have better things to do." she said. "I don't think I will." Conan said.

Shining Armor smiled, "Aw, that's sad, we could really use someone with your intelligence." he said, half jokingly and half seriously.

Shining Armor rode on the same chariot as Princess Cadance, then the royalties set off back to where they live.

Conan and Haibara watched as the chariots became stars in the sky, everyone had went home, the only ones left standing outside were the ones who live in the castle and the two griffons.

Twilight looked at the two griffons staring at the sky, "You two got a place to stay?" Twilight asked. Conan and Haibara turned, "What?" Conan asked. "The train station's closed, and there aren't any hotels in Ponyville, so do you want to stay in the castle? We have spare rooms." Twilight said, "And you two mist be pretty tired." she added.

'Actually,' Conan thought, he yawned, 'I do. I guess I was too caught up with the case to notice that I was sleepy.' he thought. Haibara yawned too, but not in the 'Well this is boring.' way, in the sleepy way.

Twilight turned to enter the castle, "Come on, I'll show you two where to stay." she said.

Twilight led Conan and Haibara to a guest room, the inside looked like a hotel. There were two beds, a nightstand beside the beds with a lamp on them and a chest at the end of the beds. A large oval window was between the beds, letting the moonlight shine into the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, with light somehow emitting from it and lighting up the whole room. There was a small bookshelf and study desk on each side of the room and of course, a small lamp on the desks.

"Will this do?" Twilight asked, "Sure." Conan said. He looked around, everything was so, crystal-like. "If you want to turn off the chandelier light just pull that string in the corner." Twilight said, gesturing towards the string hanging at the left corner. "Alright. Thanks." Conan thanked, Twilight nodded and turned to walk to her bedroom, "Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." Conan and Haibara said in unison, they looked at each other, then at the room. "You take left and I'll take right." Haibara said, "Right." Conan said, he turned off the lights for the chandelier and went to his bed.

Conan lied down and pulled the covers over himself, he turned to Haibara, who had her back turned to him. "Goodnight." Conan said, Haibara didn't reply. Conan sighed softly and turned to his side to sleep, just before he fell asleep, he heard Haibara say something.

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5: A Feverish Dream

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan groaned, he was greeted by something blue over his head. 'A dream?' Conan wondered, he pulled the covers off himself and sat up. The vast crystal room greeted him, he swung his legs off his bed and tried to stand on two, but he fell on fours with a yelp. Conan looked at his hands, expecting to actually see human hands. But he only saw an eagle claw. The door opened, Conan's ears flicked and he turned.

Haibara walked into the room, she turned to Conan, "Oh good, you're up." she said.

Conan stared at Haibara, who started to feel a bit, worried. "What? Is there something on my face?" Haibara asked, but she got no reply, Conan walked past her and looked into the empty hallways.

Haibara turned, "Kudo-kun?" she called, but the blue Griffon only carried on walking.

Conan came across the kitchen, he looked inside and found Spike mixing some batter. Spike noticed the figure at the door, he turned and smiled, "Oh! Good morning Phantompaw. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." he said. Spike then continued mixing the batter and whistled.

Conan didn't react at all, instead, he turned and continued walking. He then walked pass a throne room, he turned to look inside and saw Twilight and her friends sitting around a table and chatting. They didn't seem to notice the watching griffon.

The blue griffon then left the castle, the warm sunlight greeted him, ponies walked along the town, some greeting each other and some were already playing.

Conan walked around the town, looking left and right, every time someone greeted him, he just gave a slight nod. But his confused expression never wavered. He continued strolling through town, until he came to a large empty spot. Conan stood there and looked around him, his breathing suddenly became heavy. As he whipped his head from left to right, everything around him seemed to spin and his vision became blurry.

Ponies stared at Conan in confusion as black spots danced in his vision, everything span until they became a streaming blur. "Phantompaw!" was what Conan heard before everything went black.

Ringing reached his ears, "Oi! Kudo-kun! Can you hear me?" Haibara's voice echoed through his brain. He groaned and strained his eyes, he relaxed then as he blinked himself awake. Everything was blurry at first, but his vision soon cleared.

Haibara's face greeted Conan's eyes, "Hai-bara?" he muttered. Haibara sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you woke up. For a moment I thought you died or something." she said.

Conan was in a large room, it had a somewhat greenish blue wall with a brown design at the bottom. White curtains around the bed were pulled back and a window showed the cheerful village outside. Conan groaned, "Please tell me this is a dream." he said.

Haibara shook her head, "Unfortunately not Kudo-kun, it's as real as shrinking into a kid." she said, before she could say anything else, someone entered the room.

A white earth pony with a light shade of pink mane and tail, her eyes were in a brilliant shade of sapphire blue and she had the picture of a red cross with a pink heart in each corner on her flank. She also wore a white nurse hat with the same picture on it.

The nurse also came in with a small tub of water and a piece of folded face towel. It was only then did Conan realize he had the same cloth on his forehead.

"Phantompaw. It's good to see that you're awake." the nurse said, Conan didn't reply, but he only nodded slightly.

The nurse placed the tub of water onto the nightstand next to Conan's bed. "Now Phantompaw, can you tell me how you got such a high fever?" the nurse asked, "High fever?" Conan repeated. The nurse nodded, "Yes, when Dreamwings tested your temperature, she described it as if she had put her claw into a fire." she explained.

Conan thought back to all of the incidents that could've caused a high fever, but he could find none. "I don't know, there's too many possibilities." Conan said woefully. The nurse nodded, "It's fine if you can't remember." she said, she then changed the cloth on Conan's forehead.

"But it's a good thing that Dreamwings called for help and did her best to lower your temperature. Who knows what could have happened." the nurse said, Conan shifted his gaze to Haibara. "You did?" he asked softly, Haibara shifted her weight from claw to claw and ruffled her wings, "Y-yeah." she said.

Someone knocked on the door, The Mane 6 entered. "Nurse Redheart, how is he?" Twilight asked, "Oh he's fine. As long as he keeps a cold and wet towel on his forehead and take some medicine." Nurse Redheart replied, she took the tub and placed it on her back. "I'll leave you all to your talking." she said before leaving.

After Nurse Redheart left, the Mane 7 turned to Conan. "How are you feeling Phantompaw?" Twilight asked, she walked to Haibara's side and sat down.

Conan groaned and sank down on his pillow, "Ugh, horrible. I have never, felt so useless in my life." he said. "Really?" Haibara asked, Conan casted Haibara a glare.

Suddenly, a bright white flash appeared next to Fluttershy, when it died down, some sort of chimera was hovering. He had light yellow eyes with red pupils with a very dark grey mane and white eyebrows. A somewhat grayish coat for the head, reddish brown coat for the body, and red scales for the tail with a white furry tip at the end. He also had a lion's paw for his right arm, an eagle's claw for the left arm, a green dragon leg for his right foot, a deer's hoof for the left foot, a right dark blue bat wing and left blue bird wing.

Conan and Haibara exclaimed in surprise, Conan scrambled up into a sitting position and pushed himself against the bed frame whereas Haibara fell off her seat and jumped into a corner of the bed frame. "Who and what the heck are you?!" Conan exclaimed, the chimera chortled with laughter, "I, am Discord the Draconequus. Spirit of chaos, and disharmony." Discord explained.

"From what I can tell, you're just a spirit of being weird and appearing around sick kids." Conan said calmly, he looked at Haibara, "And also scaring the living daylights out of little girls with anxiety."

The Mane 6 looked at Haibara, who was quite terrified, every fur and feather on her body seemed to stand up.

Discord laughed like he had saw the best comedy movie in Equestria, "Oh my!" he laughed, "Did I scare her that badly?" he continued to laugh and twist in the air as he did.

Haibara snarled and glared coldly at Discord, who at once, stopped laughing when he felt and saw the glare. He swallowed the lump in his throat and chuckled nervously.

The red griffon scoffed and jumped down from the bed and climbed back onto her chair, whipping her tail lightly as she did.

"What are you here for Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked, her tone had a hint of resentment towards the Draconequus. "Oh nothing." Discord replied, "Just came here to see why my dear Fluttershy here rushed out of the house this morning."

Discord then hovered near Conan, "Phantompaw was it?" he asked, then, without waiting for a reply, he spoke again. "You said that you have never felt so useless in you life." Discord said, "Well, I have a way to fix that."

He snapped his fingers, and in a flash of white light, another Discord laid at where Conan was. "Holy!" Haibara exclaimed as she fell off her seat once more.

"Hey!" the second Draconequus exclaimed, his voice was in Conan's. The Mane 6 glared at the nonchalant character in the room, "Discord!" Applejack scolded. Discord shrugged, "What? I'm simply just making Phantompaw feel better." he said.

Haibara tested Conan's temperature, "Well, from the looks of it, turning him into you didn't work." she said. "Change him back." Rainbow Dash commanded, Discord pouted, "But he looks cooler this way." he said. This time it was Fluttershy's turn, "Discord." she said in a tone that sounded like she was about to yell.

Discord sighed, "Fine." he said. Then, Conan smiled and clicked his fingers. In a flash of light, Discord turned into Conan, who was hovering for a short while before falling.

"Ow." Conan said, he scrambled to his legs and glared at Discord. "Well, I have to go now." Discord said, he clicked his fingers, then in another flash of light, Conan was back on the bed and Discord was standing beside Fluttershy. "Chaos calls." Discord said, he opened the door to the halls, but instead of the hall, it was some place full of chaos. Discord entered the realm and closed the door behind him.

"Well." Haibara said, "He was certainly, 'fun'."

"You call that fun?" Conan asked in a grumpy tone. Haibara smirked and looked at her talons, "Maybe." she said.

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile, "You two seemed to have an interesting way of talking to each other." she said. "Yeah! Like your relationship!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

The word 'relationship' caught Conan and Haibara between words, "What do you mean?" Conan said. "Oh you know, like you two are always walking together, talking to each other, whispering and whatnot." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why, it's like you two are a couple." Rarity said. Conan and Haibara blushed heavily, Conan pulled the covers over his head while Haibara used her wings. The Mane 6 chortled with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Phantompaw and Dreamwings

(Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile, I was caught with school and homework. Anyways, I read the reviews for this story and I was so happy to see them. Thank you all for your compliments, tips and supports! I will make sure that I will give you all the best MLP/DC crossover chapters! And now, to the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

The sweet melody of a violin came from their room, echoing through the castle and leaving it in a loud moan.

Spike was asleep, having do so after 30 seconds of hearing the violin play. Starlight and Twilight were the only ones awake, reading in the library, at least trying to.

The violin's music was hypnotic, as if the melody was asking the mares to fall asleep.

Twilight closed her book and placed it back in it's rightful place. "Distracting isn't it?" Starlight asked, "In a good way." she quickly added, hoping that Twilight wouldn't take what she said as an insult.

The purple alicorn sighed and nodded, "Yeah." she said. Twilight turned to look at Starlight, "How long has he been playing?" she asked.

Starlight hummed and put her hoof to her chin, "I think for about 2 minutes." she said, "Why? You wanna go check if it's really Phantompaw playing?" she asked

Twilight nodded, "Don't worry Twilight, Dreamwings is with him." Starlight said, she looked at her book to read again. "I'm sure she knows what to do if Phantompaw gets out of hoof."

"I guess you're right." Twilight said, "But, just to be safe, I'm going."

With that said, the alicorn trotted out of the library. Starlight watched as Twilight's tail disappeared out of sight, she then looked back at her book, 'That griffon is weird, he recovers faster than a normal pony and he seems to be smarter than normal, some goes for that other one.' she thought. 'I wonder where they came from, Fluttershy said they came running to her from a pony eating Manticore in the Everfree Forest. What would a couple of griffons be doing out there?'

As Twilight walked to their room, she continued to think. 'Not just that, but Phantompaw seems a little too serious for his age, I guess Dreamwings is listed as emo or something, but it doesn't explain why Phantompaw acts like an adult instead of a kid.' Twilight thought, she walked up the stairs, the sweet melody of the violin was getting closer. 'Why do those two always whisper to each other anyways? The last time we saw them, they were whispering to each other with serious faces, Dreamwings seemed a little too calm, given what happened.'

Starlight placed the book back in it's place. 'The scene, even if it's just poisoning, it was terrifying. According to Twilight, Phantompaw and Dreamwings acted like they dealt with the situation before, giving commands like they always did so, not afraid to approach the dead pony, being able to know so much and solve the case less than 1 hour.'

Twilight stopped in front of a pair of crystal doors, 'It's like they're not even griffons.'

Starlight left the library, 'Are they?'

Twilight knocked on the door, the violin's music continued, no one came to answer the door. Twilight looked at the door, unsure of what to think, she knocked again. But no one came.

The purple alicorn looked through the crack between the doors, she saw Conan sitting on his bed, legs somewhat crossed, eyes closed and a violin in his claws. On the other side, Haibara was lying on her bed, back facing the ceiling. Her tail was dangling off the bed, her head was resting on her claws and her eyes, their gaze was lost so far, it may never come back.

Twilight withdrew her head, "Phantompaw. Dreamwings." she called, the music came to an abrupt stop, footsteps approached and the right door opened up.

Haibara poked her head out, "Hmm?" she hummed as she did, she looked up. "Oh. Princess Twilight, it's just you."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "Uh, just call me Twilight." she said. Haibara shrugged, "If that's what you want." she said. She pushed the door open, "Come on in." she said, "If you want." she added under her breath.

Twilight looked inside the room, Haibara was taking her place on her bed again while Conan was tuning the violin. "You needed something?" Conan asked, he turned to Twilight after tuning the violin. "Huh? Oh, right. I was just wondering why you were playing the violin." Twilight said, "Spike fell asleep after hearing 30 second into it."

Conan positioned the violin on his shoulder to play, "It helps me keep my mind of things," Conan said, "besides..." he started to play a sweet melody, "It's one of my hobbies."

Haibara sighed softly and laid her head on her paws, her eyes closed this time and her tail curled neatly around her front.

Twilight hummed and tapped her chin, "Hmm... you two aren't going to be doing anything are you?" she asked. Haibara cracked open an eye, "Besides this and doing researches later on, no." she replied, she closed her eye.

"Oh, well then, how about I go sign you two up for Cheerilee's school?" Twilight suggested. Suddenly, a string on the violin snapped, startling Haibara and Twilight.

Conan looked at the violin calmly, "Whoops." he said, "Sorry."

"Uh, it's okay." Twilight said, "So, I'm gonna go and talk to Cheerilee now."

Conan sighed as he and Haibara made their way to the schoolhouse, his ears brushed against his cheeks, matching his somewhat glare. "Oh cheer up Kudo-kun, at least we're not fearing that a member from the Black Organization is disguised as a teacher." Haibara said, but Conan still seemed somewhat upset, "I still don't like elementary school." he said.

"Maybe this won't be like an elementary school." Haibara said, she stopped in front of the path to the schoolhouse, Conan stopped a second after her. "Hopefully." Conan said. He walked up the path to the schoolhouse, Haibara followed close behind him.

Conan knocked the door twice, he withdrew his claw and stepped back next to Haibara. While waiting, Conan turned to Haibara, "What do you think this Cheerilee will look like?" he asked.

The door opened, Conan and Haibara quickly turned to it. A mare with moderate cerise coat, light grayish rose mane with light ceriseish stripes, harlequin eyes and the picture of three smiley faced flowers on her flank appeared behind the door. "Oh! Hello." she greeted, "You must be the new students Princess Twilight told me about." she said.

"Yeah, we are." Conan said, he pushed up his glasses. The mare beamed, "Wonderful!" she said, "I'm Miss Cheerilee's, the teacher of the Ponyville Schoolhouse."

Cheerilee turned and beckoned for Conan and Haibara to follow, the two griffons glanced at each other, then they followed. Cheerilee went through another door on the other side of the small room, she called for fillies and colts to come into the school.

Conan and Haibara looked around, shifting their eyes and turning their heads. It wasn't much, just some drawers and shelves on the sides, some windows, some table and chairs and a low stage in the front with a pedestal on it. School things.

Fillies and colts came pouring into the room, there were normal ponies, unicorns and pegasi, all coming into the room.

In the crowd, Haibara spotted Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Haibara nudged Conan and gestured to them once he turned to her.

Conan raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Huh, what a coincidence." he muttered, "Quite." Haibara agreed.

Once all the foals sat down, Cheerilee went onto the stage and wrote Conan and Haibara's second fake name on the blackboard. "Everyone, say hello to our new students, Phantompaw and Dreamwings."

Conan waved while Haibara gave a slight bow. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves." Cheerilee suggested.

Conan shared a look with Haibara.

'You gonna go first?'

'Nah. After you.'

Conan sighed softly and turned back the crowd of ponies. "Hello everyone, my name is Phantompaw, I'll be joining your class starting from today, I hope we can get along well." Conan said, now it was Haibara's turn, "Hi, my name is Dreamwings, I, like Phantompaw here, will be joining you all in your lessons. I hope we can be friends."

After that, Cheerilee told Conan and Haibara where they could sit, they sat next to each other at one side of the class. And now, time to survive the painfully boring day of school.


	7. Chapter 7: Ghost of Canterlot University

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan repeatedly kicked the soccer ball with his paw, he struggled a little to stand on two to play soccer. Haibara, in the meantime, was lying on a bench next to Conan and she was reading a book about teleportation.

As Haibara flipped the page, a young female voice called the two, "Hey there!"

Conan and Haibara turned, the soccer ball landed on Conan's head and it amazingly stayed there. It was the three fillies that had told Conan about Sweet Hooves eating a lemon slice in secret. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, it's you three." Haibara said, she resumed to read her book. "Yeah! You remember us right Phantompaw?" Scootaloo asked, Conan nodded, 'I need to get use to that name.' he thought. But on the outside, he said, "Of course I do, you three helped me solve the Sweet and Sour murder case after all."

Haibara stiffled a chuckle, Conan turned to her, "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing, it's just amusing how you come up with names for cases." Haibara said, resting her chin on a claw with an amused look at Conan.

Apple Bloom looked at her friends, then at Conan and Haibara, "What da ya mean? Does he do this more then once?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I guess you can say that." Haibara said, her amused expression seemed to increase as Conan rolled his eyes at her and continued playing with the soccer ball.

Conan made the ball roll down his back and he kicked it up with his paw, then returning to kick up the ball repeatedly. The fillies made sounds of awe.

"Wow! You're really good at playing soccer!" Sweetie Belle noted, the comment was able to put a smile on Conan's face, "Thanks." he said.

"Can Dreamwings play too?" Scootaloo asked, pointing at Haibara. "No." Haibara replied, she glanced at Conan, then back at her book.

The fillies suddenly grew silent for awhile, Conan stopped the ball under his paw and looked at them, "What's wrong? You three are very silent." he said.

"Uh... you two are good at solving mystery stuff right?" Scootaloo asked. Conan hummed, as if thinking, "You could say that." he said.

Haibara looked up from her book, "Do you need something that requires this geeky detective?" she asked, showing a smug look at Conan when he glared at her.

Conan turned back to the three fillies, "And this evil-eyed yawny girl?" he asked, pointing his thumb talon at Haibara.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at Apple Bloom, who flinched back, "What? You want me to tell it?" Apple Bloom asked. Her friends nodded.

Apple Bloom grumbled, but she told the story anyways. "Recently, there's been strange things happenin' at Canterlot University." Apple Bloom said.

"Strange things?" Conan and Haibara asked in unison, their response was a nod.

"Eeyup, the last time we visited that place with our big sis', many things happened. Like, the sound of somepony fallin' down the stairs, but when we got there, there was nopony there. And, a specific table kept appearing outside on the school field and certain books kept fallin' out of their shelves."

Conan and Haibara looked at each other, then back at the three fillies, "Do these strange things do harm to anyone?" Conan asked, his response was another nod.

"Sometimes, statues in the school tip over and nearly fell on other ponies, a few ponies were admitted to the hospital a couple of times because a statue fell on them." Scootaloo explained, "And several ponies at one specific flight of stairs were pushed down." Sweetie Belle piped in.

Conan finally fell back to four legs, he kicked the ball back to where he found it, not eh middle of the field. "Sounds dangerous." Haibara said, "What do you three think is causing the incidents?"

Sweetie Belle swallowed a lump in her throat, "S-some ponies s-say, th-that the happenings. Were caused by a student's ghost."

"Boo."

The three fillies scream and hid behind the bench Haibara was lying on, Conan looked at the laughing Pegasus colt.

The colt had a light blueish grey coat, grayish purple eyes, and his mane and tail were in two shades of dark bluish grey. Unlikely of the ponies Conan and Haibara met, this one had no picture on their flank.

The colt immediately stopped laughing when Haibara appeared in front him and holding his collar by his coat, "Oi, what did you do that for?" Haibara asked, staring at him with a calm expression that showed anger.

The colt had sweat drops rolling down his head, "Eheheh... s-sorry. It s-seemed like a good moment t-to scare them." he said.

"Rumble!" Sweetie Belle yelled, "Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry." Rumble apologized, he yelped as Haibara dropped him, "Get lost." she said. Rumble wasted no time as he stood and ran off to his other friends.

The three fillies came out from their hiding spot and stood reside Haibara, "Thanks Dreamwings." Scootaloo thanked. "No problem." Haibara said, she walked and stood beside Conan, "So you want our help with the mysterious happenings in Canterlot University right'" she asked.

Another nod, "School lets us out before lunch, we can take the train there after." Apple Bloom explained. "But what about your parents and siblings?" Conan asked, "Aren't they going to be worried?"

"It's fine, ah'll just brin' mah sis along." Apple Bloom said, "Me too!" Sweetie Belle piped in. "I don't have any siblings or parents, but I'll bring Rainbow Dash along." Scootaloo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Scootaloo." Conan said, not knowing what to say after, he idly planted his talon in the dirt. Haibara only rolled her eyes at him.

"It's okay, not a lot ponies know about it." Scootaloo said, "But that's not the point, the point is, we'll get somepony to tag along with us. I'm sure Rainbow Dash wouldn't mind."

'But I think we do.' Conan thought, "Foals! It's time for class again!" Cheerilee suddenly called. Small grumbles could be heard, but everyone went back to class anyways.

'Hmm, a ghost story eh?' Conan thought as he walked, he sat down and watched as Cheerilee took her place on the small stage, 'Might be fun.'

(Sorry for the long wait fellas. And sorry that I wasn't able to get Conan and Haibara's attitude right, I unfortunaly don't do any work with the Detective Conan company so I can't really get anything on point. But I'll try to improve as best as I can.)


	8. Chapter 8: Ghostbusters

(What's up peeps! I'm back with another chapter of The Griffon Couple! Now, before you can start reading, I just want thank everyone out there for their support and advice, reviews from you guys really makes my day a whole lot brighter! And now, without further ado, let's go!)

I will never own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

The afternoon wind tore at Conan's face, the Friendship Express was travelling fast, a little faster than normal.

"Are you gonna stick your tongue out Holmes?" Haibara asked. Conan turned his head a little to look at her, she was smiling like she had successfully teased him.

"I don't know." Conan replied, "Are you? Evil-eyed yawny girl?" he shot back. Haibara scoffed and rested her elbow on the window sill, "This train is old fashioned, but at least we don't have to sit on narrow plastic seats." she said.

'Oi, oi. Why is she suddenly changing the subject?' Conan thought, he looked to the front again, "Do you really have to talk about how the train looks?" he asked.

Haibara leaned out a little, "Oh? Would you rather have me talk about what's making this train move?" she asked smugly. Conan's ears flicked at her direction and they drooped a little, "Nevermind." Conan said.

After that, silence, nothing except the chatting in the train and the sound of the wheels moving along the rail. Haibara sat across from Conan, looking at the scenery outside. Meanwhile, Conan's mind started to drift into thoughts.

'I wonder how the others are doing back home.' Conan wondered, his eyes fixed on the ground now. 'Did Professor Agasa call my parents? Did he call others to help?' Conan's ears pricked forward, 'Did Ran call Shinichi?'

'Shoot! I don't have my phone on me, and I'm in 'another dimension'. Would Ran think that Shinichi is dead? Would she think Shinichi is busy?'

'Or would she stop believing in him?'

Conan's thoughts were interrupted when the train suddenly stopped and lurched forward, he exclaimed in surprise as he fell sideways and rolled onto the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled as something slightly smaller landed on him, he looked up, only to look into Haibara's eyes.

They stared at each other, frozen in place, their eyelids refusing to close and their beaks hanging open a little.

"Hey! What gives?!"

Haibara yelped and quickly scrambled off Conan's body, Conan immediately stood after she was across from him. They stared at each other with wide eyes, but refused to make eye contact.

Rainbow Dash landed in front of the conductor, who had entered the room, "What the hay just happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked, frustrated. Everyone turned to her.

"So-sorry ma'am, there's obstacles in the way, we may be here for a few minutes." the conductor said, Rainbow Dash grumbled and sat down, knowing that she can't fight or argue.

"Well," Applejack said from her spot on the bed across from Rainbow Dash, she laid on her back and pulled her hat over her head, "guess we'll be here fer 'while."

Haibara looked back at Conan, still refusing to meet eye contact, "S-sorry." Haibara apologized. Conan scratched his cheek with a talon, "N-no... I'm sorry." he said.

Things started to become awkward after that, Conan and Haibara looked everywhere but at each other, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle popped up from behind and yelled, "What's taking so long?!"

Conan had let out a short exclaim and jumped across onto Haibara's side when Sweetie Belle was halfway through her sentence.

Haibara smothered her laugh in her claw, only to receive a tolerant glare from Conan.

"Patience Sweetie Belle." Rarity said, she was sitting in front of Sweetie Belle, and she was filing her hooves.

Twilight stood from her place behind Conan, when she heard about the ghost story from Rainbow Dash and Applejack, she decided to tag along to keep an eye on two certain griffons.

"I'll go check what's blocking the train, the rest of you wait here." Twilight said, as she walked out to the front, Rainbow Dash sat up and grumbled, "Finally! Thank you!"

Behind Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo popped up, "Aww come on Rainbow Dash, this can't be that bad, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom piped in, "It helps train-sick ponies catch their breath." she said.

"Train-sick ponies?" Conan echoed, he jumped down from Ai's place, flicking his tail when his paws hit the floor. "I have never heard of any such thing. I don't think that's possible." Conan said.

As if to prove Conan wrong, Apple Bloom's face turned green, and she hung her head out of the window to throw up.

Conan stared with disgust and shock written on his face, "Of course... I could be wrong." he said.

Haibara let out a monotone chuckle as Conan jumped back onto his side, Conan noticed and turned to her, "What?" he asked. Haibara just waved her claw at him, "Nothing." she said, "It's just amusing how you admitted that you're wrong."

Conan raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked. Haibara nodded in response and laid down with her head on her talons, "Very." she said.

After a few minutes, Twilight returned to the train and it started to move.

"Oh! Finally!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she had been impatient and kept complaining to her friends.

"Yeah, finally..." Haibara muttered, low enough for only Conan to hear. Conan chuckled in a sarcastic way, "At least Rainbow Dash will stop complaining." Conan said, looking outside again.

The train traveled faster than before, as if to make up lost time. In less than a few minutes, the train reached the next station.

"This is our stop." Twilight said, she hopped off her bed with her friends following suit. The Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped and waited as Conan and Haibara hopped off their beds, like a cat.

"What?" Haibara asked once she noticed the stares, Apple Bloom was the first to snap out of the staring. "What? Oh. Nothin'." Apple Bloom replied, she nudged her friends forward and followed them out of the train.

Conan and Haibara were quite surprised when they left the train, the station was bright and made of bricks and crystal, unlike the wooden station at Ponyville.

"Wow, it's really bright here." Conan noted, "Yeah." Haibara said, she looked around at the shops, which were blasting with light. "I noticed."

The group exited the station and came to the crowded road, Haibara whistled lowly, "Wow, that's a lot of ponies." Haibara said with her claw beside her mouth.

Conan didn't reply, but he simply scanned the area, remembering twists and turns, buildings and road formations.

"Try not get lost." Twilight said, she entered the crowd and she was almost immediately out of sight. "Come on foals." Rarity said, she trotted into the crowd and was next to Twilight in seconds.

Rainbow Dash, of course, chose to fly over the crowd, but even the sky was full of Pegasi.

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders slipped into the crowd, Conan and Haibara followed on their heels.

For Conan, a crowd is nothing, he had learned how to maneuver around people like a sleek panther and steered away from closing spaces at that he cannot get through in time, his time at all the Kaito Kid heists certainly came in handy.

Haibara was able to move through the crowd as easily as Conan, which surprised him. "I didn't know you could squeeze through crowds." Conan said, half-sarcastically.

"Well, I guess after all those time you dragged me around, I would'be grown used to slipping pass people. Or in this case, ponies." Haibara said with a half-hearted glare.

Conan could only laugh at the glare, but he received no hits or anything of that sort.

After what seemed like hours, Twilight finally came to a stop in front of a large building. It looked like any ordinary school, except, the middle was curved in and the two ends in the front pointed sideways.

'What is weird shape?' Conan wondered with his head titled slightly and one ear brushing against his cheek. Haibara also seemed a little weirded out by the shape, but before any of them could ask, Twilight said, "Still in a the shape of a horseshoe huh?"

'Horseshoe?' Conan and Haibara both wondered in unison, although they don't know it.

"Come on, I got some friends in there who opened the school just for us." Twilight said, she trotted onto the school grounds and headed straight for the door.

Rarity followed without hesitation, Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders trailing behind. Rainbow Dash however, hesitated.

'Does she feel it too?' Conan wondered, staring at the school and only sparing Rainbow Dash a glance, 'The ominous aura that this school has?'

As a group of ponies spotted Twilight approaching, they immediately turned and bowed down, "Princess Twilight." they greeted.

Twilight showed discomfort on her face and quickly beckoned for the ponies to stand, "Please. Just call me Twilight, no titles." she said.

The ponies raised to their hooves, confused, but who are they to question the princess?

"It's an honor to have you back Pri- I mean, Twilight." one mare said, "I see you have brought the Cutie Mark Crusaders too."

There were five ponies, excluding the normal mare.

The mare had a peach colour coat and electric green eyes, she wore a pair of small, rectangular glasses coloured in brown. Her mane and tail were white, and styled into braids. She also had the picture of crossed pencils on her flank.

The second pony was a unicorn stallion, he had a cobalt blue coat, crimson eyes, and a green-blue mane and tail styled in a messy fashion. He wore a black tie with yellow lightning. He had the picture of a tuxedo tie and collar on his flank.

The third pony was a normal stallion, he had an azurish white coat, banana yellow eyes, and a barn red mane and tail that were thoroughly combed. He wore no special clothing and had the picture of an opened book on his flank.

The fourth pony was a Pegasus mare, she had a beige coat, orange eyes, and a black coral mane and tail styled to look like waves of water. She wore a stringed necklace with a small silver star hooked onto it and had the picture of a tornado on her flank.

The fifth pony was a unicorn stallion too, he had a blue bell coat, bronze eyes, and a blond mane and tail cut short and almost military looking. He also wore no special clothing, and he had the picture of a soldier's helmet on his flank.

The last pony was a unicorn mare, she had a bright lavender coat, boysenberry eyes, and a burnt sienna mane and tail styled into braids too, but more thicker. She wore a single silver earring, which was a small hoop. And she had the picture of a diamond bracelet on her flank.

"Indeed I did." Twilight said, shaming hooves with the mare.

The last pony spotted Conan and Haibara, standing uncomfortably at one side. "Oh. And who are these two?" the mare asked, gesturing to Conan and Haibara.

Twilight turned to them, "Oh, right." she said, she cleared her throat. "This is Phantompaw, and this is Dreamwings." Twilight introduced, gesturing to the respective characters with her wing.

"Phantompaw, Dreamwings, meet the students who are currently investigating the ghost situation in this school." Twilight said, addressing to the six ponies.

"This is Hazel Blossom. She's a fellow freshpony in the school." The first mare waves a nervous goof with a nervous smile.

"This is Crimson Vision, co-editor of the Canterlot University magazine." The second stallion inclines his head enough to pass for a bow.

"This one is Thunder White, also a freshpony like Hazel." The third stallion smiles and dips his chin for a nod.

"And this is Nightlight Star, she's the treasurer for the Flight Club." The fourth mare grunts, as if thinking it would be enough for a greeting.

"This is Astral Facade, he's the president for the Sculpture Club." The fifth stallion nods in greeting.

"And finally, this is Flawless Gem, she's a freshpony too." The last more beamed brightly, somehow lighting the area a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Conan and Haibara said in unison, bowing as they said that out of habit, they did always bow when introduced to someone.

But the other ponies ignored it. "It's good to meet you two." Astral said, his voice sounded nothing a soldier's, but Conan and Haibara was fine with that.

"How's the school?" Applejack asked, worry filling half of her voice. Nightlight Star shook her head, "Not good, getting worse and worse every passing day." she said.

Conan and Haibara exchanged glances, "Um, excuse me for interrupting..." Conan said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Conan does all but stand still, "How did the ghost story start in the first place?" he asked.

Crimson Vision crouched till he was at Conan's eye level, "Many say that it's the work of a late student two years ago. He died in an accident on the early morning, when everyone was in class." he explained gently, his crimson eyes blazed as if they were real fire.

Conan found it hard to keep eye contact, but if Crimson's eyes were fire, Conan's eyes were water. Conan mused at the fact, "In the early mornings huh?" he asked.

Crimson stood straight and nodded, he gestured over to his friends, "Hazel and Thunder nearly got caught in the ghost affair a couple of times. Almost got squashed by the statues lining the hallways."

"Then why not get rid of them?" Haibara asked, turning Crimson's attention to her. "We suggested that." Flawless said, "But the school insisted on keeping them, saying that the statues were made with their sweat and tears, throwing them away would be like throwing someone's life away."

Haibara quirked her eyebrows, "Oh. Is that so?" she asked. The school ponies nodded.

"So, why are you two here?" Nightlight asked, she hovered down and landed in front of them, "Little foals shouldn't interfere with ghosts."

'We're not little. And we're certainly not foals.' Conan wanted to say, but he knew arguing would be pointless. Conan felt something squeezing his shoulder, he craned his neck to turn a little and saw that it was Haibara who was doing it.

"Haibara, what's wrong?" Conan asked in a low whisper, Haibara didn't reply, she stared ahead with her now grey eyes. Conan turned ahead, looking at the crowd of ponies. 'What do you feel that I don't?'

"Hey!" Nightlight yelled, snapping Conan's attention back to her. "You still haven't answered my question." Nightlight said.

Conan sighed and shrugged. "We were dragged here to investigate." Conan replied honestly, Hazel stepped forward. "Why?" she asked, "Aren't you two a bit too young?"

Rainbow landed next to Hazel, facing her. "Young. But kind of serious and smart." Rainbow Dash said. "They solved a case involving somepony killing somepony with calm attitudes and full focus." Twilight explained, earning gasps from the school ponies.

"The one in the Castle of Friendship?" Thunder asked, the rest nodded. "Well I'll be!" Astral exclaimed, "Never had more honor to meet the amazing detectives!" he said. "Except for meeting the princess of course." Astral quickly added, bowing a little to apologize.

"Come on." Flawless said, gesturing for the guests to follow her. Everyone did, following the mare into what seemed like certain death.

"Here it is." Flawless said, she stopped in front of a small door, a little bit smaller than the rest. "The sports warehouse? Why?" Hazel asked, she was answered when Flawless opened the door.

It was dark inside, but the light form outside was enough to see. "A mare came early to school for hockey practice, but when she wanted to opened the door, she heard sobbing from inside, when there was nopony trapped in here." Flawless explained, she walked towards something covered with a white sheet.

"The mare was frightened and ran to search for a teacher, but when they came back, nothing was to be heard." Flawless grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the object it was covering, sending dust flying and everyone coughing.

"The only thing left, was this." Flawless said, she threw the sheet to one side and showed the desk and chair it covered, "This is the desk of the student who died two years ago, a stallion named Swift Bolt. Nightlight's best friend."

Conan looked around the room, his eyes darting back and forth, he spotted an open window near the ceiling, just above the desk.

"Does the window lock not work?" Conan asked, "Hmm?" Astral hummed, he looked at the window. "Oh, right, the lock broke from being used to much and it snapped off. We keep forgetting to replace it." Astral explained.

"Then, it must be the trick of the wind then." Haibara said, "The wind?" Nightlight repeated, her eyebrows raised.

Haibara nodded, "How?" Thunder asked, the question was enough to earn a small twitch in Haibara's eye, but everyone ignored it.

"Friction." Haibara said, "As you all know, friction occurs when objects rub over each other. So when the air speed increases, the friction over objects increases too. The process of friction can release sound especially as the wind speed becomes very high. The friction between air and objects can produce sounds like whistling."

"So what the mare heard was most likely the wind." Conan said, earning a nod from Haibara.

Suddenly, thunder crashed outside. Everyone jolted, the Cutie Mark Crusaders however, screamed and huddled against each other.

Rarity walked over to the windows outside the room, "Oh dear, it's raining." she informed.

"Shoot! Ah didn't bring any umbrellas, or any raincoats." Applejack said, but she wasn't speaking for herself, she was speaking for Rarity.

"Oh, it's quite okay Applejack." Rarity said, she looked outside uneasily, "I'll just... run in the rain." she said with nervous smile.

Crimson left the room and turned another direction, "Hopefully the rain will clear once we solve this ghost affair." he said, "Come on! We need the search further."

As everyone cleared out of the room, Conan noticed something on the table, a black scribble. 'A signature?' he wondered.

"So. The books that this Swift Bolt character scattered around in the morning?" Conan asked, everyone was now in the library, having decided to check out more of the ghost affairs.

Hazel nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, and moreover, those books were borrowed by Swift before he died." she said.

Apple Bloom screamed, everyone immediately turned their attention to her. "What's wrong Apple Bloom?!" Applejack asked, jumping to her sister's side.

"It must be the ghost! The ghost of Swift Bolt! He must be returning the books he couldn't return!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"It shouldn't be." Astral said, "Swift returned the books before he died."

"Besides," Conan said, "If the books were scattered around, wouldn't the librarians notice?" he asked. Crimson shook his head, "Jade Jester, Silent Step, and Lunar Haste said they were placed under desks or hidden in the bookshelves." he said.

"It's probably just somepony playing a prank and using the ghost story to an advantage." Twilight reasoned, a rainbow blur swooped pass Twilight and near the ceiling.

"Yeah! And once we find that pony, we'll beat up them up into a mummy!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Scootaloo stood on her hind legs, "Yeah!" she cheered on.

Conan noticed the beads of sweat that started to appear on Nightlight's forehead, but the library wasn't hot. Conan narrowed his eyes at her, 'What is she afraid of?'

The group now walked down the corridor, statues of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and many other ponies that were suspected to be celebrities lined the hallway. Placed between every statue was a door to the classroom.

"Say, Crimson." Conan called, Crimson looked down at him, 'Hmm? Yes?" he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Swift Bolt die?" Conan asked, the question doesn't seem to have any effect on Crimson, if there is, he wasn't showing it.

"Oh. Swift was moving a statue with his friends when he accidentally missteped and knocked his head." Crimson explained, "That's when the incidents keep happening, but everypony has gotten used to it by now."

"Eh." Conan hummed, he looked at Haibara, who was still really cautious and had her eyes look for something. "Hey, are you okay?" Conan asked, Haibara's head snapped to his direction, "Huh? Oh yeah. I-I'm okay." she said.

Conan didn't believe her, but he also didn't push her. 'Might as well just wait until she feels like telling me.' Conan thought, he looked ahead and saw a statue tipping onto Flawless.

"FLAWLESS! LOOK OUT!" Conan yelled, Flawless turned to face him, but she met with the statue first. Flawless screamed and ran, the statue crashing into rubble behind her.

After that, it was chaos. Ponies dodged the statues while some tried to prevent the statues from falling.

Conan had enough close calls to count himself as cheating death, nearly getting crush by a couple and almost got stuck between spaces. It was only after the third time he almost got crushed when he saw Haibara, she was looking elsewhere, at a fallen statue and didn't see another one falling down on her.

"Shiho!" Conan exclaimed, panic rushed through his veins and he leapt towards her. Haibara turned and saw the statue closing in on her, but it was too late to run.

Haibara screamed as something crashed into her, saving her from the deadly blow of the statue. They hit the ground and came to a stop beside a pile of rubble, but Haibara didn't receive the blow

It took Haibara awhile to realize that it was Conan who had saved her, one claw hugging her and the other keeping her head close on his shoulder.

Rubble fell over the two, creating a tunnel with no exit over them. It was after that when the crashing and shouting stopped, only the crumbling of tiny bubbles were heard.

Conan cracked open one eye, after seeing that the chaos had stopped, he opened his other and looked at Haibara.

"Are you alright?" Conan asked, he felt Haibara nodded against his shoulder, "Yeah. I am." she said. She relaxed and rested her head on him, "Thanks." she muttered.

Conan sighed in relief, he released his hold on her helped her to lie down, the tunnel was too low to stand.

"Phantompaw! Dreamwings!" Twilight called, a shadow passed overhead. Conan looked through the cracks in the tunnel and yelled, "Over here!"

Instead of one shadow, four of them came and removed the rubble. Flawless, Astral, Crimson, and Twilight quickly removed the rubble.

Conan climbed out out of hole and helped Haibara as he went. "Are you two okay?" Twilight asked, Conan coughed from the dust flying around and tried to sweep them away with his claw. "Yeah." he replied, we're fine." Conan replied.

Hazel jumped and stood on a pile of rubble, "Wait?! Where's Nightlight?!" she asked. Everyone gasped and looked around frantically.

"Over here!"

The voice came from not far away, Applejack and Rainbow Dash was immediately by her side and removed the rubble on her hind hooves.

Nightlight scrambled out once she was free and stood between her rescuers, "Thank you." she thanked.

Thunder looked around, "Looks like we have some things to explain to their principal." he said.

Sweetie Belle turned her head towards Conan, she gasped.

"OH MY CELESTIA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ghostbusters 2

(I know what you guys are probably thinking, 'What?! Another chapter?! Already?! Doesn't she have to update The Curse of The Enchanted Book first?!'

To tell the truth, yes, I go by an order to type stories. But I couldn't wait to publish this chapter for you all, since you all were left at a cliffhanger last chapter.

Now! Without any further explanations! Let's get into this!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Everyone turned to the said griffon and gasped too, "Huh?" Conan hummed, he looked his right arm and saw the problem, "Oh." he muttered.

Conan's shoulder joint had bulged up, his claw went limp as he tried to move it. "Huh, didn't notice. Must've dislocated my arm during the chaos." Conan said calmly.

"Stop talking like it's a papercut." Haibara said, she looked around and found something that should do some good.

"We need to get you patched up dear." Rarity said worriedly, "Does anyone here know how to fix a broken hoof?" she then asked.

"No need." Haibara said, she returned with a long cloth in her talons. "Sit down and don't move." Haibara told Conan, she clambered up the pile he sat on and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Conan muttered as he sat down.

Everyone watched in silence as Haibara tended to Conan's arm, creating a sling for Conan's right arm and then tying it securely over his left shoulder.

"There, that should do for now." Haibara said, Conan moved the sling a little for more comfort, though Haibara doesn't seem to care.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Crimson asked, Conan stood, the sling worked perfectly. "Yeah, I've faced worse." Conan said.

"Like what?" Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash asked in unison, Conan seemed to be counting in his mind.

"Let's see. I got cut and bruised too many times too count, fell into a river twice, sprained my wrist, lost my voice, got hit on head with a brick and a wrench, got stranded in a boat in the middle of nowhere. Got kidnapped several times, knocked unconscious more than 10 times, got shocked by lightning several times. Sprained my ankle a couple of times, got stabbed and/or shot at several times too, almost died from blood loss, got pushed off a balcony twice. Ran across a flaming bridge while I was sick, got thrown off a flying ship and got caught in an avalanche and was buried under the snow and saved last minute."

Everyone except Haibara stared at Conan with wide eyes and hanging mouths, "I think that's it." Conan said, looking at Haibara for anything he had missed.

"Dummy, you also head injuries many times, you literally took a bomb and almost got caught in it, you ran into a flaming building to save someone, then you returned to save the rest, myself included when there was a bomb inside. You almost drowned three times, you stayed inside a flaming and collapsing building and somehow managed to survive. Actually, you were in flaming building several times, you stayed back in one of those to catch a thief, and another time to save me. You also pushed someone under the train station before the train could crash into them, gave instructions to land a flying vehicle, made a cave explode to escape, almost fell into an ocean, and broke your leg before you fell into a river.

"And that's not all, you tried to stop a stadium exploding with your soccer skills -and also became the Eleventh Striker-, stopped a murderer with your soccer skills alone, flew a helicopter, and stopped a freaking enormous ferris wheel from crushing people!"

Conan stared at Haibara with eyes of disbelief, he blinked and chuckled, "That was the darkest nightmare I ever had."

(Ba dum tsh.)

He looked further down the hall, "So, shall we proceed?" Conan asked.

"Huh? Oh. Ye-yeah." Crimson said, he beckoned for the other to follow and headed off, the others followed.

Crimson stopped in front of a flight of stairs, "This is where Swift fell and died." he explained, "It was always here when ponies were pushed."

"There was also a pool of water here once, many suspected it to be Swift's tears."

"Not just that!" Flawless exclaimed, "The number of stairs changes every time too!!"

Haibara had a look of disinterest when she lifted an eyebrow. "Then, can you count the steps?" Conan asked, Flawless seemed reluctant, but Crimson stepped forward without hesitation.

Once the two reached the top, they turned around. "How many?" Conan asked, he had to raise his voice a little for them to hear.

"12." Crimson replied, Flawless exclaimed in shock, "EH?! I COUNTED 13!"

It was enough for Crimson to widen his eyes, "Really?!" he asked. "The true answer is 12!" Conan yelled up the stairs, "I'm sure of it when Flawless put her hooves together and the top stair, she counted one extra because she was afraid!"

Flawless chuckled nervously and rubbed in the back of her head. Crimson noticed that a certain sound has stopped and looked outside the window at the staircase.

"Hey, it stopped raining." Crimson said, he looked at the ground outside and his eyes widen. "Th-that's..." Crimson stuttered.

Conan ran up the stairs and was suddenly next to Crimson, "What is it?!" Conan asked, he looked at where Crimson was looking and saw what the stallion saw. A desk.

'There's something on the desk.' Conan noticed, while others gathered at the window, Conan slipped through them and ran down the stairs, where Haibara was waiting.

"Let's go Haibara." Conan said, Haibara nodded and followed Conan out of the school.

It wasn't long until Conan reached the desk, "What is it?" Haibara asked as she stopped next to him.

Conan used his good claw to look at the paper on the table, a stone was placed on the paper to keep the wind from blowing it.

"My resentment isn't gone yet." Conan read, "The paper's not wet, so it must've been placed here after the rain stopped." he deducted.

"But it's weird." Haibara said, "The ground is all muddy from the rain, but..." She turned back to the school, "The only footprints I see, is ours."

"WHAT?!"

"IT WAS THE DESK FROM THE SPORTS WAREHOUSE?!" Hazel exclaimed, Conan nodded, "Yeah, the same signature was on the table." he said.

"Ma-maybe someone put it there as a joke." Thunder proposed, "Then how do you explain the missing footprints?" Nightlight asked, fear was written all over her face. "Moreover, the paper was dry, so it must be placed after the rain stopped." Astral added.

Flawless looked outside, her eyes widen, "The desk is gone!" she exclaimed. Before anyone can panic, Haibara spoke up, "Phantompaw and I moved it back to the sports warehouse, we don't want the culprit to bask in a sunlight of victory." she said.

"The school will become a garden of discord if they see a desk that no one moved. And a strange letter." Conan said. "A strange letter?" Twilight repeated, Conan nodded, "Yeah, it looked like is was written with a brush."

"What was written on it?" Nightlight asked, her response was Conan taking out a piece of paper and giving it to the adults.

They read it, and they screamed. "My resentment isn't gone yet?!" Hazel exclaimed, "What does that mean?!" Tinder asked. "The ghost! The ghost of Swift Bolt must've have done it!" Flawless said.

"Oh please! There's no ghost." Rainbow said, she flew down the stairs, "Come on, I wanna see most of this ghost affair."

Every cautiously walked down the stairs, but Conan stayed behind, "Hmm?" he hummed. Conan crouched down and scratched the floor, some small flakes ended up in his hand.

"It's wax." Haibara said, "Bit what is it doing here?" Conan asked, he stood up and shook the flakes off his hand.

"Phantompaw! Dreamwings! Let's go!" Apple Bloom called, the two answered with a shout and ran after them.

"Say, Crimson." Conan called, "Yeah?" was his response. "The books that were scattered in the library were borrowed by Swift right?" Conan asked, he received a nod. "Can I see what books they are?"

Nightlight brought four books down onto the desk, the library was awfully quiet, too quiet.

"An essay book, reports of the devastation in the rainforest, the history of this university, and analysis of breaking tones of a rock."

Conan took a look at the lending cards, 'Almost all of them were borrowed only by Swift Bolt.' he thought. "Hey, you guys remember the signature on the desk?" Astral asked, "Yeah." everyone replied.

"Swift said it was the signature he would use when he's famous." Astral said, Rarity gasped, "Then, his soul whose dream was broken halfway, came back and wet the floor with his cursed tears, read the books again with fridge at midnight, at the end, he moved his table to the campus..."

"RARITY!" Applejack yelled, Rarity blinked and shook her head, "Sorry." she apologized.

Conan plopped down the lending cards, he rested his elbows on the table in front of him and placed his head on his good claw.

'Hmm... this is harder than I thought.' Conan thought, 'This isn't child's play, I need to focus a bit more.'

'Any one of these ponies could do it, but they were with us all the time. Unless they used the statue commotion as a distraction...'

"Hey, what's this?"

Conan's ears turned a little to the library doors, he looked to see Rarity leaving the library. "I'll go look." Haibara said, she followed Rarity put of the doors.

Sweetie Belle was standing in the corridor, looking at something splattered on the ground. "It looks like something dripped here." Sweetie Belle said, Haibara stepped closer and peered over Rarity's shoulder to see.

'Isn't this where we passed through before? Strange it wasn't there before.' Haibara thought, 'Better go tell Kudo-kun.' She turned tail and ran back into the library and to Conan's side, the rest were chatting among themselves about the ghost story.

Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw Haibara whispering into Conan's ear, Conan was listening intently, his ear twitching once or twice.

Conan suddenly jolted, "Follow me out!" he yelled, he suddenly leapt from his chair and ran out of the library. Haibara didn't waste time to follow him, so close that she nearly stepped on Conan's heels.

"Hey! Phantompaw! Dreamwings! Where are you two going?!" Twilight called, she ran out of the library and almost missed Haibara's tail disappearing around the corner.

Footsteps followed in Conan and Haibara's trails, getting closer by the second.

Conan looked around on the ground, finding something that just might prove his theory, "What exactly are you looking for?" Haibara asked, scanning the area around them.

Conan found what he was looking for, a thin and short trail in the mud. 'Aha! Here it is.' Conan thought, showing his trademark smirk spreading across his beak.

Haibara knew the smirk from anywhere, she smirked too. 'You've finally figured it out huh?' she thought.

Footsteps splashed in the mud, running to the two 'troublesome' griffons, "Phantompaw! Dreamwings!" Twilight called. "Why did you two suddenly run off?"

Instead of answering Twilight's question, Conan asked for a request instead. "Twilight, tell everyone to gather at the spot where the desk appeared." Conan requested, "And if they do, ask them to bring their umbrellas too."

Everyone was gathered at where Conan had asked them to, the ground had dried up a little, and only four ponies brought umbrellas. Hazel, Crimson, Nightlight, and Flawless.

"So, what are we here for?" Nightlight asked impatiently, her hoof tapping the ground, in time with a ticking clock.

Before replying, Conan scammed the umbrellas. Hazel's one was new and it wasn't used yet, judging by its clean and bright state. Crimson's one was a little worn and its colours were little faded, so it must've been used for quite awhile. Nightlight's one was a little wet, dripping a little with water. Lastly, Flawless' one was new too, but it was also a bit wet.

"You're here too find out the truth behind the ghost story that's been bothering with you all." Conan said, he looked at Haibara, who gestured for him to carry on.

Conan cleared his throat, only on rare occasions does he solve a case without a mouthpiece. "The one behind all of this, was you..."

"Nightlight Star."

Everyone turned to Nightlight, who was frozen in place, eyes wide with shock. She cracked a nervous laughter, "Okay. I know you were crazy, but I didn't think you were that crazy." she said.

If Conan was insulted, he didn't show it, instead, he continues. "You were careless when you made the statues fall, you left your hoofprints behind." Conan said, beads of sweat started to appear before Nightlight, she darted her eyes left and right.

"I noticed that the statues were a little slanted and some had broken edges. Moreover, there where thin fishing lines tied against the statues, connecting them. So if one falls, the others go with it. That's why you purposely took up the rear of the group, so you could drag a statue down with you." Conan explained, earning more sweat on Nightlight's face.

"But why would she do that?" Thunder asked, Haibara helped Conan reply, "To get her umbrella of course." she said.

Conan nodded, "When it was raining, Nightlight probably planned to move the desk outside to scare us off." he said, "But how could he make it look like a ghost moved it? She put her umbrella over it, some strings were tied to the umbrella so Nightlight can drag it back into the school without getting wet.

"I found a thin line in the mud, proving that when Nightlight dragged her umbrella back, a part of it dragged along the dirt. And look, a lot of water is dripping down her umbrella."

Nightlight stomped her hoof, frustration written on her face. Everyone flinched back from the outburst, but not Conan.

"So what?! I just left it in range of the rain! Besides! Flawless' umbrella is wet too." Nightlight yelled, pointing at Flawless.

Conan shrugged, "Yeah, but when we came, I noticed that only Flawless' umbrella was outside, yours was inside the building, in an umbrella holder." he said. "After the mysterious note situation, I noticed that your umbrella was missing.

"You flicked the water in the corridor when you rushed back to pretend that you were caught in the chaos, burn it wasn't enough, water came out eventually."

Nightlight growled from the bottom of her throat. Conan continued, "Of course, the other cases can be explained too. Let's say, the scattered books, those books are rarely found in libraries, so it's not natural to assume that some student took then and left them scattered around. The only who would've known is Nightlight, being Swift Bolt's best friends and all.

"Then, there's the changing numbers of steps. Ponies only miscounted because they're afraid of the results, getting caught on their counting and messing up their focus on numbers. There's also the pool of water that appeared at the end of the stairs.

"There's a hole where the fire extinguisher was put, on the wall beneath the stairs. After school, Nightlight most likely put a piece of ice that could fit inside beforeha- I mean, hoof."

Conan cleared his throat again, "Anyway, having to be left there overnight, the ice melted, leaving a pool of melted ice for someone to see. So that's why Nightlight put wax one the space below the hole, if you put wax there, the space will be higher and water will spread onto the lower levels. That way, the water won' look like it came from the hole."

Nightlight shook, Astral took her by the shoulders, "Hey! Is what he said true?!" he asked. Nightlight didn't reply and looked down, her eyes became shadowed by her mane.

"Hey Nightlight! Answer me!" Astral exclaimed, shaking Nightlight a little. "I'm sure the story began from the warehouse." Haibara said, "Hmm?" Astral hummed as he turned to her.

"The weeping the pony heard was probably from Nightlight, if her Flight Club had practice that day, it wouldn't be a surprise if you found Swift Bolt's desk and chair in the room and were driven by this thought." Haibara explained.

Nightlight sighed, she looked up a bit, "That's right." she said. "I realized, the moment I saw them, I knew."

"That Swift was killed!"

"What?!" Everyone except three characters exclaimed, Nightlight looked at Astral straight in the eye, "I was sick that day, so I didn't know about his death until I asked around. Everypony said he fell of the stairs. But the desk in the warehouse proved them otherwise!

"So I decided to hunt down whoever placed his desk in there with this ghost story!"

"Actually." Everyone is turned to Thunder, who was pawing the floor with his hoof. "That wasn't the reason Swift died." Thunder said, he earned a confused look from Nightlight. "What?"

Now it's Thunder's turn to shake, "The reason Swift died..."

"Was because of me!"

"Thunder, what are you talking about?" Crimson asked, taking a step towards the trembling stallion. "Two plaster statues arrived at the school when Swift and I were on weekly duty." Thunder explained, "Swift thought it would be funny if we left the statues in the art room, to give the art teacher a surprise. But because the school was going to be pouring with ponies soon, I panicked and skipped the floor with the art room on it.

"When Swift called me down, my hooves got tangled while descending and I fell. Swift tried to stop me from falling, but he got crushed by the weight of me and the plaster statue...

"I called the doctor as fast as I could, but when he reached Swift, it was too late." Thunder finished. Nightlight shook and rod herself of Astral's grip, "You're lying!" she exclaimed, "Why would Swift's desk be in the ware house then?!"

"Because we didn't want to remove it." Hazel said calmly, Nightlight whipped her head around to look at her friend. "The prove that Swift Bolt studies with us." Hazel said, "His sign was written in pencil, it would disappear of we left it in the class right?

"After the accident, we found a book with our caricatures inside in Swift's desk. We felt sad and asked the teacher to keep the desk in the warehouse, so we could bring out the desk and graduate together.

"The teacher was uncertain at first, but once we raised enough money to buy substitutes, he let us keep it." Hazel took a step forward to Nightlight, "We should've told you sooner, but you were in a different class and we didn't know that you two were best friends until you asked about Swift."

Nightlight showed a face of shock, she looked down in shame, "So that's it huh?" she asked. Her friends nodded, "We're sorry Nightlight, if only we knew and told you sooner." Crimson said.

The group was on the Friendship Express, the sun had begun to set as they boarded. This time, two ponies shared one seat.

"What will happen to Nightlight big sis?" Apple Bloom asked her sister, Applejack looked at Twilight for an answer instead of answering herself.

"Nothing. But she's charged for the damage she caused with the stories." Twilight explained. She continued to talk about what'll happen to the school, but Conan didn't listen, he was staring out the window.

"Well." Haibara said, turning the attention of the detective to her, "You've done it again, you wanna-be Sherlock."

Conan scoffed at the old nickname, "Still calling me that?" he asked. Haibara scoffed back, "That name will never stay off my tongue, it'ok always be there." she said.

Conan rolled his eyes and looked out again. "Hey." Haibara called, Conan turned to her again, with a bored expression this time.

"Back in the university, when I almost got crushed by a statue, you called me 'Shiho'." Haibara said, Conan stiffened at that, "Why?" the question came.

Conan clicked his tongue, "You heard wrong." he said, turning ahead with a red line across his face.

Haibara ignored the blush, she yawned and lied on Conan's good shoulder, Conan fought the urge to flinch away and turned to her.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Conan asked, letting his shock run his voice for him. Haibara yawned again, "Come on, I'm tired." she said, "Aren't you?"

Conan sighed and relaxed his muscles, he answered with a yawn of his own. 'Well.' he thought, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to shut my eyes for awhile.'

Before closing his eyes, he opened one wings and pulled someone closer to him, only to feels that certain someone snuggle into him be for he fell asleep on something feather-y.

(Bleh, I'm bad at typing cases, it's not my thing. And guess what! I have decided to let you all decide what story you want to happen in the next chapter! That's right! You will be the one to give me ideas for future chapters! Why? Because why not? Besides... I'm running out of things to type... be sure to leave a suggestion.)


	10. Chapter 10: Without Them

(Hey peeps! Wassup? I'm back with another chapter for The Griffon Couple! This chapter was a suggestion/request from Autumn273, a dear reader and an honored guest. Remember, you can also put in requests for future chapters and suggest some ideas to add in to them too! Now! Onto the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan sat up with a jolt, exclaiming in shock. He panted as he looked around his room, cold sweat ran down his neck. He sighed and placed his left claw over his eye, "It's just a dream..." he muttered.

He looked to his left, expecting to see Haibara, sleeping peacefully. But instead, he saw no one.

Panicking, Conan immediately jumped from his bed, he ran towards the door and quickly staged out to open it. He flinched when he reached his broken arm out from the sling, he grumbled as he adjusted the sling.

'Stupid broken arm.' Conan thought, he opened the door with his left arm and swung it open, not bothering to close it as he ran down the hallway, to the first floor.

Conan saw a pair of doors that were open, the light inside was dim. He skidded to a halt near the doors, he peaked around the around the corner, he sighed.

"Haibara." Conan called, he entered the library. Haibara looked up from her spot between the couches, several books were stacked on top of each other on both side of her, a lamp was placed in front of her so she could read a book.

"Oh, it's just you." Haibara said, looking back at her book. Conan sighed and walked towards her, "Haibara, this is the third time this week." he said.

Three days since the ghost case, 10 days since Conan and Haibara were thrown into the world of Equestria.

Haibara didn't look up from her book when Conan stopped in front of her, "This is not healthy for you Haibara. You need some rest." Conan said, lowering his head. "I can see circles forming already."

"I'm fine." Haibara said, trying, and failing to hide a yawn afterwards. "You go to sleep." she insisted, waving Conan off.

Conan frowned, "Haibara, you're gonna get sick if you keep this up." he said. Haibara all but rolls her eyes, "I said I'm fine." she insisted, "You go to sleep. Rest your arm."

The stack of books on Haibara's left was pushed to one side, Haibara moved her eyes to look beside her. Conan took a book from the stack and lied next to Haibara, "If you're staying up," Conan said, he opened up the book he took and laid it in front of him.

"I might as well stay up with you."

A phone call was what Ran got during her sleep, the first thing she did was slam her alarm clock, sending it into pieces. But the alarm rang on.

Ran groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes as her free hand took her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"RAN-KUN! HURRY! COME TO MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" Agasa's voice boomed. Ran yelped and dropped her phone, she managed to catch it in time before it hit the ground.

She exhaled a sigh of relief and looked at the time on the top right corner of her phone, it had just turned 6:00 AM.

She he the phone to her ear, "Professor Agasa? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" she asked.

"No time explain Ran-kun! You have to hurry here!" Agasa said from the other line, "Conan-kun and Ai-kun are missing!"

Ran wasted no time, she hung up, got changed, hastily made breakfast for her dad, and ran out of the house. Her feet carried her to the street that she has remembered by heart.

Finding the right house. Ran pressed the doorbell, she needn't to wait long, for the gate opened in less than a second. Ran ran in, she threw open the door, it stopped short as it banged into someone.

"Ow!" Agasa exclaimed, he pushed the door a little and rubbed his nose. Ran turned and gasped, "Oh dear. I'm so, so sorry Professor Agasa." she apologized.

Agasa only waved the apology off, "It's fine, it's fine." he said. He turned and gestured for Ran to follow him.

The two made their way down to the basement, where three panicking kids were fussing over a control panel and a portal.

Ran gasped once again, "Is that-" her question was cut off when Agasa nodded, "It's a portal alright, I planned to finish it today." he said.

"But, when these three kids followed me to buy some materials, it somehow turned on. Conan-kun and Ai-kun didn't follow us and stayed behind, they must be in this room when the portal activated, sucking them in." Agasa explained.

Ran turned towards him, "We have to get them back!" she exclaimed. Agasa nodded, "That's why I called you over, we need as much help as we can get." he said, he turned to her.

"Will you help?"

Ran all but slammed the door open, Kogoro -who was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper- nearly choked on his drink and spilled it all over his newspaper.

"Ran? What are you doing?" Kogoro asked, he folded his newspaper and discarded it to a side, he got no reply.

Sounds like things falling or being thrown about came from Ran's room, a small tube of lipstick rolled out from the room.

Kogoro raised an eyebrow and stood from his spot, he walked over to Ran's room and peeked inside.

Ran was throwing clothes out of her closet, packing all but her shirts and pants, as well as some handkerchiefs.

"Ran. What are you doing?" Kogoro asked again, he watched as his daughter zipped up a bag and carry it. "I'm going to Professor Agasa's place, expect me to stay there overnight." Ran said.

She walked passed her confused father, but as Kogoro opened his mouth to speak, he got a phone call. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Kogoro's rental car pulled up in front of an apartment, police cars were parked at any available spots around it. Kogoro alighted, and he was greeted by Takagi almost immediately.

"Mouri-san!" Takagi called, waving an arm to catch Kogoro's attention. His purpose was fulfilled when the said detective turned his head.

"Ah, Detective Takagi." Kogoro greeted, he approached the detective. Takagi noticed the empty air around the old man, where a boy would sneakily tag along until he got caught by officers or just revealed his presence.

Takagi lowered his hand, he shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Um... Mouri-san, did Conan-kun not follow you today?" he asked.

Kogoro hummed in confusion, "Oh. That brat probably left early in the morning. He most likely went to play with his friends." he said, waving the question off like a fly.

"I see..." Takagi half muttered, he felt cold for some reason, as if there wasn't anyone around at all, only him.

Takagi cleared his throat, "Please, right this way." he said, leading Kogoro to the apartment.

Kogoro quickly caught up to Takagi and matched his pace, "So, what do we have here?" Kogoro asked. Takagi opened his mouth to speak.

"ARGH! HOW CAN I NOT FIND ANYTHING?!?!"

Kogoro slammed his face on his table, piled with newspapers, documents, anything that would be helpful in solving cases. "Nothing! No leads! No evidence!" he continues yelling.

"Why didn't I fall asleep? Every time that happens, I wake up with the case solved. And more fame! Why didn't I fall asleep now?" Kogoro mumbled, he scratched his head wildly, making hair stick out when he stopped.

He sighed and rested his head on his table, it was still early in the afternoon, the sun was blazing hot.

"Oh well, maybe if I sleep now, the case will be over by the time I wake up." Kogoro hoped out loud, he brought up his hands to lie his head on, and dozed off.

Ran breathed out through her mouth as she wiped sweat from her forehead, but more came down to take their place.

It has been a few hours since Ran, Agasa, and the three other kids started rebuilding. The kids were mostly doing the small stuff, like making simple constructions to out in the portal, or patching up some areas that came off.

Ran and Agasa, on the other hand, worked with Sera and Subaru on fixing the important parts of the portal. Ran had told Sonoko and Sera about what happened and wanted then to help, Sonoko didn't believe Ran and thought that she was making stuff up to scare Sonoko after all those times that she scared Ran.

Sera however, knew that it wasn't a joke and agreed to help.

As for Subaru, Agasa told him what had happened and asked for his help. Subaru agreed almost immediately.

Ran wiped her forehead as sweat threatened to drip onto her eyes, she reached into the portal's base and pulled out a couple of broken wires, both had sparks coming out at several placed. Good thing she was wearing rubber gloves and long-sleeved shirt.

She took a roll of duct tape and had the sparking parts covered up in no time.

A water bottle appeared beside Ran, she turned and saw Subaru handing it to her. "Thanks." Ran thanked, she lifted her safety goggles and took the water bottle.

While drinking, Subaru sat beside her, with a water bottle of his own. "This is tough isn't it?" Subaru asked, he earned a surprise hum in return.

"This." Subaru said, gesturing around the busy room, "Rebuilding something that broke, something large and complicated too."

Ran looked at her bottle, she slowly turned it in circles, watching the water swirl around. "I guess." Ran said, "But, it'll be worth it, when we get Conan-kun and Ai-chan back."

"The prince and the princess." Subaru muttered, he earned another surprised hum. "Nothing." he said.

Ran blinked, she looked back in front of her, 'The prince and the princess.'


	11. Chapter 11: Oh no!

(Hey guys! I'm at it again with another chapter! This was another suggestion by Autumn273, and don't worry, the whole story won't be based on requests and suggestions alone, the next chapter will be something I have in mind.

And Autumn273, you asked in the reviews why I would out Conan and Haibara as griffons. And to be honest, I don't know myself, I just thought it would be cool and I really like griffons.

Now! Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Twilight smiled as she entered the library, Conan and Haibara were sleeping inside again. As usual, they were snuggled against each other with Conan's wings over Haibara and books lying in front of them, with more stacked at their sides.

The princess decided not to bother them, again, and silently went to kitchen. There, Starlight and Spike were already preparing to make breakfast.

"Good morning Spike, good morning Starlight." Twilight greeted, the two greeted her back. "Are they sleeping in the library again?" Starlight asked, Spike snickered.

Twilight chuckled and nodded, "Yup, again." she said. She made her way to Starlight, who was chopping up some carrots, "They're really cute together don't you think?" Twilight asked.

The response was laughter from Spike, the two mares gave him a questioning look. "Puh-lease! They look like a couple if you ask me." Spike said, waving his claw when saying 'Puh-lease.'

Starlight chuckled, "They do don't they?" she asked. Twilight smiled and decided to help by peeling the cabbages.

After a moment of silence, Starlight's voice broke it, "Say, have you ever wondered where they came from?" she asked.

"Huh?" Twilight hummed, shifting her gaze to her friend. Starlight placed the knife down on the cutting board, "Fluttershy said that Phantompaw and Dreamwings came from the Everfree Forest, being chased by a Manticore. Phantompaw stuttered when he was saying their names, as if he was thinking." she explained.

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh Starlight, you're probably thinking too much into it." she said. Starlight shook her head, "I'm not." she protested, "I'm serious, and I'm very curious as to where they live. I didn't say anything because I was too nice to, but don't you think their parents miss them?"

The cabbage dropped into the bowl on the counter, Twilight turned fully to Starlight.

"Now that you've mention it, I do wonder." Twilight said, "Phantompaw and Dreamwings have been staying here for over one week, they make no signs of missing their parents, no plans to return to Griffonstone, and no childish acts."

Spike turned from making pancakes, "From what I heard, Phantompaw and Dreamwings' place sounds dangerous." he noted. "I mean, during a poisoning case, Phantompaw said that the same thing happens at his place all the time."

Twilight nodded, "It actually amazes me that Phantompaw is still the griffon he is right now." she said, "After everything that has happened to him."

Before the trio could discuss further, they heard the sound of talons clicking against the crystal floors with near silence.

Conan and Haibara passed by the kitchen, turning to look in and say good morning, then heading off to go outside for fresh air.

"I'm going to Griffonstone today." Twilight suddenly said, once Conan and Haibara were out of earshot, "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are going to visit Gilda there, I might as well tag along and find out about Phantompaw and Dreamwings' background."

Haibara's breath hitched, she silently mumbled something to herself and ran off, keeping her talons to herself.

She ran out of the castle and to the side, where a large cluster of trees resided, slipping between them, she came to a small clearing it the middle. Safe from peering eyes and weather changes, but light was able to shine down.

Conan sat in the middle, surrounded by empty scrolls, some of them had words written inside. Quills and ink bottles laid at one side. Conan was scratching his head as he red one of the scrolls.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara called, running up to Conan's side. He looked up and turned to her, "Hmm?" he hummed, his ears flicked towards her.

"Twilight is going to this place called Griffonstone, she's going to find out about our backgrounds there!" Haibara said, Conan's eyes widen as he dropped the scroll in his claws.

"What?!" Conan exclaimed, Haibara's ears twitched, "What are we going to do?" Conan asked. Haibara only shrugged, "I don't know!" she said.

Conan tapped the ground with a talon, thinking, he clicked his tongue. "We might need to follow, but it might also makes matters worse." he muttered.

Haibara nodded, "But if Twilight asks any other griffons there, she might get suspicious if no one recognized us, yet alone not know we exist." she said.

"But we can't just tell Twilight not to go, she'll get suspicious." Conan added, earning a nod from Haibara. "So we're in trouble either way." Conan mumbled.

Sera noticed that Ran was daydreaming, she was lightly banging the screwdriver against the contraption in front of her.

Sera put her hammer down and stood to walk over to Ran, she knelt down next to her friend and placed a hand on Ran's shoulder.

The action was enough to make Ran turn to look at her, Sera gave a small smile, "Hey, you okay?" she asked. Ran sighed and placed the screwdriver away, "Not really." she replied, "First, I lost Shinichi, and now, Conan-kun and Ai-chan. Three people whom I care about disappeared, it scares me to think that someone else might be next."

Sera listened intently as Ran spoke, she patted Ran's back. "Don't say that." Sera said, "I'm sure we'll get Conan-kun and Haibara-san back."

Ran nodded, "I hope so." she said. Ran took out her phone and looked at the call history, exactly 10 calls that Shinichi didn't pick up ever since Conan and Haibara disappeared.

With another sigh, Ran tapped on Shinichi's number and waited for him to pick up.

Conan and Haibara watched as Twilight boarded the train with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they were off to Griffonstone.

The three ponies waved goodbye to their friends, earning more waves from the outside. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled, a few ponies rushed into the train before the doors closed.

The engine started and the Friendship Express was off, Conan sighed softly as he withdrew his claw. After everyone left, he said, "We're doomed."

Haibara nodded, "But maybe we can trick them." she said. Conan turned to her, "How?" he asked, "Those three are on their way to Griffonstone, it's not like we can make fake IDs here."

Conan was taken back when he saw Haibara raise an eyebrow and smirk at him, it took Conan one full minute to realize what Haibara was thinking about.

"Ohhhhh." Conan said.

The Friendship Express returned from its long trip and came to halt at the Ponyville Train Station, the doors slid open and ponies alighted.

Twilight turned to her two friends, "Thanks for letting tag along girls." she thanked. Rainbow Dash scoffed and waved a hoof at her, "No problem Twi." she said.

Pinkie Pie took out some scones from her mane, "Besides! You got to try Gilda's griffin scones!" she said happily. Twilight smiled at Pinkie's randomness.

After bidding Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie farewell, Twilight made her way home to the castle. The sun was setting into the horizon, its light fighting to stay on the land.

'Time passed by fast.' Twilight thought, her trots turned into slow steps as her mind started to wander. 'I asked Gilda and many other griffons about Phantompaw and Dreamwings, but all they said was that their names were cool and nothing more.'

Twilight stopped in front of the castle doors, 'Could it be?' she wondered, 'That they're from the human world?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard foals exclaim in awe, she turned and saw foals watching something by a clear area.

'Is Trixie here again?' Twilight wondered, she hopped down the stairs and started for the crowd. Upon approaching the foals, she saw that they were watching Conan and Haibara play soccer with each other, and they were amazingly impressive.

Conan opened his wing to block the ball, he scooped it into the air and kicked it at Haibara using a curve trick. But Haibara easily blocked it with a lock of her own, sending the ball back at Conan.

"Heh!" Conan breathed, he stepped the ball, stopping it. "You've gotten better at this Dreamwings." Conan noted, Haibara tossed her feathers back and smirked, "Don't underestimate me Phantompaw, you're reign of being the best end here." she said.

Just as Conan was about to kick the ball again, he was stopped by someone calling him and Haibara.

"Phantompaw, Dreamwings." Twilight called, the said griffons turned to her, so did the other foals. "How long have you two been playing?' Twilight asked, Conan shrugged.

Haibara looked at the clock tower, "I think since late afternoon." she said, turning to Twilight.

The alicorn smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on you two, we have to go back to the castle before you get too engrossed in playing." she said. The foals around Twilight drooped their ears and went, "Awwww..." sadly.

Twilight stopped in front of the castle gates, causing Conan and Haibara to halt. "Say," Twilight started, "when went to Griffonstone, I thought I'd ask around to see if any of the griffons there were your parents."

Conan swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping still. "I asked everyone, but no one knows who you two are, so tell me..." Twilight turned and glared down at Conan and Haibara.

"Who are you two and where did you come from?"

Conan traded a glance with Haibara, 'Are you sure about this?' Conan asked through his eyes. Haibara nodded slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Conan sighed. "Okay," he said, "You want the truth, I'll give it to you. You see, Dreamwings and I are from a village in the Everfree Forest, Griffon Hill. There, many things happen, especially since it's in the Everfree Forest. One day, our village was attacked and destroyed, Dreamwings and I barely escaped with out lives from the Manticore. If it wasn't for Fluttershy, we would've joined our kin in death."

Conan and Haibara stared at Twilight, 'Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it...' Conan repeated in his head. Twilight relaxed her body, "Oh, I see..." she muttered, "I'm sorry for pressing, it must be horrible to see your village fall."

A soft sigh of relief escaped Conan and Haibara, "Come on, let's go in." Twilight said, she opened the castle doors and stepped in.

As Conan and Haibara followed, the door closed behind them. "I can't believe that worked." Conan whispered to Haibara, her ear twitched his way. "I know." Haibara said, "I can't believe it either."


	12. Chapter 12: The Appleloosa Mine

(Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I got too caught up with games and The Monster That I Despise(my Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction). I hope you all forgive me, now on to the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

"Rushed?" Starlight asked, beside her, Twilight nodded. "Mmm hmm, that's what the story felt like. It sounded like it was made up in five minutes or more." Twilight said, she and Starlight turned to the young griffons, who were whispering to each other.

Starlight turned back to her teacher, "Did you question them further?" she asked. Her response from Twilight was her head shaking, "I didn't want to. At least, not then." Twilight said. "But perhaps we should let it slide for now." the alicorn said, "We'll wait until the time is right."

After that, they said no more and enjoyed the train ride. Applejack's cousin, Braeburn, had sent her a letter telling her about the new mine in Appleloosa, and he invited her and her friends to the opening, all guests Applejack brought would be welcomed with open hooves.

And of course, Applejack invited her closest friends and brought the kids, not trusting them all to stay home alone.

"I still don't get why we have to tag along." Conan said, scratching his cheek, "For all I know, caves meant trouble." He shuddered when he thought back of the time when he and the kids were running from criminals in a limestone cave. He almost had his true identity revealed to Ran, worse, he almost died.

"Well," Haibara said, "At least there aren't any guns in this world." She got a shrug from Conan, "Well, you're right about that." he said. He rested his elbow on the window sill and rested his head on his claw.

The whole ride to Appleloosa was peaceful enough, ponies chatted happily or minded their own business, but soon, something had to go wrong.

Conan jolted when he felt the presence of a murderous glare, he whipped his around, looking for the source. "Kudo-kun, what's wrong?" Haibara asked, dropping her voice to a whisper. Conan lowered his head and swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "I feel it." he said.

Haibara glanced around, she turned back to Conan, "What? Feel what?" she asked. Before replying, Conan's eyes darted around, "The presence of someone who's about to commit murder."

Rarity screamed, startling everyone in the same car. When Conan and Haibara turned, and expected the worse, they saw that Rarity was trying to fend herself from a bee.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away you little honey eating bug!" Rarity screamed, swatting at the new with a newspaper. Fluttershy flew up to Rarity and held the newspaper in place, "Wait!" Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

Gently pushing the newspaper down, Fluttershy turned to the bee. "Um, hi there Mr.Bee." Fluttershy greeted, she got a stare from the bee in response, "Could you, um, please fly out of the train? My friend here is afraid of bees, and I'm afraid there are flowers here for you."

The bee seemed to have understood Fluttershy, for it flew out of the window. Seeing that, Rarity relaxed with a sigh, "Oh dear." she breathed, "Thank you Fluttershy, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't stop me."

"It's no problem." Fluttershy said, smiling. She returned to her seat across the fillies and continued to chat with them.

Conan and Haibara turned back to each other with a sigh, "Geez, that was scary." Conan said, "I thought Rarity was being targeted for a minute."

Haibara exhaled softly and combed her head feathers back, "At least she's not." she said.

...

The gang arrived at Appleloosa before noon, they alighted the train and went to find Braeburn. Conan and Haibara looked around as they walked, taking note of the layout, the alleys, the path, everything.

Applejack spotted her cousin soon enough, he was among a crowd of ponies, who were crowded in front of a large cave with tables of refreshments. The cave had a ribbon tied in front of it and moveable fences to block the way in, although ponies could get in by going under the ribbon and jumping over the fences, or crawl through if it were a foal.

"Braeburn!" Applejack hollered, she immediately got his attention and he smiled upon seeing her. "Applejack!" Braeburn exclaimed, he ran to Applejack and the two hugged.

Braeburn broke the hug with his cousin, "It's so good ta see ya! Oh. And ah see ya brought sum friends of yers too." he said, when he saw Conan and Haibara, he gasped. "Ya brought griffons ta tis party?" he asked, in awe. Behind him, Applejack nodded, "Eeyup." she said.

"Cool! We never had griffons here before!" Braeburn exclaimed, squatting down to Conan and Haibara's eye level, he asked, "What's yer name little ones?"

Clearing his throat, Conan said, "I'm Phantompaw. And this is Dreamwings." He looked away when he saw Braeburn staring at him and Haibara, beside him, Haibara did the same, averting her gaze.

Suddenly, Braeburn smiled and stood, "Now there's some nice names! They suit y'all!" he said. Conan and Haibara exchanged glances, surprised at Braeburn's enthusiasm.

"Come on! The openin' is startin' soon!" Braeburn said, he trotted back into the crowd, Applejack and her friends followed him and soon got meddled in the herd of ponies.

While walking around the crowd, Conan's eyes kept glancing at the cave. In his head, he heard the curious voices of Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, all were talking about treasure hunting and uncovering mysteries. Though Conan never thought he would admit it, but he missed his life back in Tokyo, his ears brushed his cheeks at the thought.

"It reminds you of them right?" Haibara asked, having to catch Conan looking at the cave. Conan turned to her and saw that her ears were flattened against the back of her head, her eyes staring at the cave with longing. 'She misses them too.' Conan thought, he sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Those little rascals would already be peering in if they were here." he said.

He and Haibara let out small sighs, they turned to leave, and they didn't notice a suspicious figure entering the cave, sliding in under everyone's noses.

...

The party started right after noon, while everypony chatted and ate, a sheriff had stepped up into a makeshift stage and got everyone's attention by clearing his throat.

When everypony went silent and turned to him, the sheriff started, "Howdy everypony! Thank y'all fer comin' ta tis here party, as y'all know, tis party is fer the openin' of that there mine."

Everyone turned to the giant cave, some of them 'oooooooh'ed at the sight of it. Unknown to them, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were whispering to each other, they slipped away from the crowd without notice.

The sheriff stood in front of the caves, "And ah am proud to present and open, the first Appleloosa mine!" he announced. PonPonies cheered as the sheriff was handed a pair of scissors, he cut the ribbon, having his picture taken as he did and the crowd's cheering echoed throughout the town.

Ponies celebrated the opening of the mine, they bumped their mugs of cider together and laughed and singed and danced in the party.

Conan and Haibara were whispering to each other during the party, Conan had opened his wing to give himself and Haibara some more privacy. "This party certainly is an uproar." Haibara whispered, Conan nodded, "Yeah, they're all so happy to sing and dance. They look like they could do it all day." he said.

As Conan looked over his shoulder, Haibara saw three certain fillies enter the cave, slipping through the fences. Haibara quickly shook Conan lightly, causing to turn to her, slight annoyance displayed on his face.

"What?" Conan asked, Haibara pointed to the cave, and Conan turned just in time to see Scootaloo's tail disappear into the darkness.

Conan's jaw dropped open, he quickly closed it. "You have got to be kidding me." he said, he folded his wings and ran to chase after the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Haibara followed close behind him.

After making sure no one was looking, Conan and Haibara slipped through the gaps in the fences, disappearing into the dark.

...

Conan and Haibara ran through the darkness, everything around looked black and like to them, night vision was helpful, but not being able to see colours when in the dark wasn't.

The two passed by a few caves as they ran, but they knew that they were all empty. In time, they spotted a faint green glow.

Slowing into a state of sneaking up, Conan and Haibara approached the light, it got brighter as they got closer. They turned around the corner and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the glow was from Sweetie Belle's horn.

"Oi!" Conan called softly, the three fillies gasped and turned, only to meet glaring eyes and frowning beaks from Conan and Haibara. "Phantompaw? Dreamwings? What are you two doing here?" Scootaloo asked, approaching her and her friends, Haibara said, "Getting you three out of here."

Conan turned and flicked his tail, gesturing for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Haibara to follow, "Come on, let's get out of here before anyone notices we're missing." he said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed with reluctance, Conan leading the front and Haibara following at the rear. Conan retraced his steps, he had long remembered the paths he and Haibara ran through, but something was different.

Conan heard movement in a tunnel, his ears flicked towards the sound, from his left. He stopped and stared down the tunnels, the four girls behind him stopped too, all staring at him, confused.

Something was being dragged across the ground, there was definitely someone in the tunnel. "There's someone down there." Conan mumbled, slowly and quietly, he entered the tunnel.

Haibara immediately followed, leaving the three fillies alone, they gasped as they heard a bat screech and flap. Afraid, they followed the two griffons into the tunnel.

...

Conan peeked around a corner, Haibara following. Together, they searched the darkness with their night vision, they could hear grunting and dragging.

Soon enough, a figure came into view. Conan and Haibara softly gasped and withdrew slightly, they craned their necks in attempt to look at what the figure was dragging. It was a-

"A corpse." Conan whispered, suddenly, from behind, Sweetie Belle screamed. Almost in sync, Conan, Haibara, and the figure turned. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had followed Conan and Haibara into the tunnel, they've been found.

Turning back, Haibara saw that the figure had dropped the corpse and was making his way towards them. "Quick! We have to get out of here now!" Haibara whispered, without question or hesitation, the small group turned tails and ran.

Conan immediately took the lead, they couldn't afford to have Sweetie Belle light up her horn and allow the culprit to follow the light.

As he turned to leave the tunnel, he bumped into someone, or somepony. Looking up, Conan was able to see bright blue eyes glaring down at him before he was knocked out.

(And scene! Well! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter that took donkey years to be typed. If you liked it then be sure to follow for more chapters and more stories like this in the future! Bye!)


	13. Chapter 13: Escape

(Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Here's another chapter for The Griffon Couple! I feel like what I type might be a little cliche sometimes. But when you are not thinking straight, you gotta type.)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.)

Conan groaned as he awoke, his ears unstuck themselves from the back of his head and faced forward. Conan blinked away his drowsiness and lifted his head, the floor underneath him felt cold and rough as he struggled to at least sit up.

When Conan did manage to position himself to sit, he looked around. Thanks to his night vision, Conan was able to see a path ahead, it was a path to somewhere in the mines, but it served as a wall from where Conan was.

On the other three sides were bare walls, surrounding wherever Conan was in an average sized room. Standing, Conan walked to the end of the platform he stood on, he looked down into a dark abyss, not even his night vision can see the bottom. The platform was a pillar that stretched out from the dark hole, trapping Conan with a large gap from all sides.

Conan heard noises, he turned and saw Haibara, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo waking up. He quickly ran over and helped them stand, "Are you girls okay?" Conan asked.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Uh huh, ah think so." she said, she looked around the dark area, "Where are we?" she asked. Scootaloo immediately turned to, presumably, Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said.

In a split second, Sweetie Belle lit up her horn, bringing light to the dark area. Conan and Haibara's pupils returned to their normal size when she did, Haibara blinked and rubbed her eyes in response to the sudden brightness.

"Woah..." Scootaloo said with awe, Apple Bloom traveled to the edge of the platform that was coincidentally large enough for her and her friends to walk around freely without disturbing each other and looked down. She screamed at the sight of the deep abyss and scrambled back.

Haibara kicked a pebble down into the abyss, when no sound came, she turned to Conan and asked, "Where are we?"

Conan shrugged in response, "I don't know. The culprit most likely put us here to keep us quiet, after what we saw." he said, "We're going to be stuck here forever if no one comes down to help us."

Sweetie Belle whimpered, "But we can't stay here and wait forever!" she protested, "What about the pony that was dragging the other pony?" she then asked. Conan scratched his head in wonder, he flinched when he touched a bruised spot, 'It must be where the culprit hit me.' he thought.

"I don't think I can think properly for now." Conan said, "I'm afraid the culprit dealt a good blow on me." He looked at the ceiling, which was somewhat low, then he scanned it. His eyes landed upon some sort of hook, and it hit him that there was some old rope and a long wooden plank on the path.

'The culprit must've dragged us here and used that plank to bring us here, from what I was able to see during the short peek, the pony had no wings or horns.' Conan thought, behind him, Scootaloo was looking over the edge, she turned to Haibara, "What do we do now?" she asked.

Haibara sighed sadly and shrugged, "I don't know either, you can't fly yet. I can't fly yet. he can't fly yet." she said, using her thumb to point at Conan, who stared at her with a blank look. "And Sweetie Belle can't teleport us outta here. So we might as well say we're doomed unless anyone else has a better idea." Haibara added.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had their ears droop, the sound of a pebble hitting the ground sounded from below. 'If we fall, it's instant death.' Conan thought.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom gasped, as if she had an idea. "Ah got it! Ah know how ta get outta here!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, everyone turned to her, "How?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom opened her mouth and took a deep breath to explain, but instead of an explanation, she said, "APPLEJACK!!! COUSIN BRAEBURN!!!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stared as Apple Bloom suddenly yelled, but soon enough, they joined too. "RARITY!!!" Sweetie Belle yelled, "RAINBOW DASH!!!" Scootaloo joined.

The cave echoed their screams, Haibara turned to Conan, he looked at her, and shrugged. "It's not like we have any other options." Conan said, then, he took a deep breath and yelled too. Haibara sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but they had to do what they had to do.

Together, all five screamed and hollered for their guardians or anyone to help them.

...

Applejack looked around, "Say, where ar' them foals?" she asked, turning to Rainbow Dash. The cyan Pegasus looked around, then she shrugged it off and said, "I'm sure they're playing with other foals."

For a while, Applejack was worried, but she later shrugged it off like Rainbow Dash and continues to talk with a fellow friend.

Spike on the other hand, was standing near the cave and heard someone, or a few someones, screaming. He looked into the cave, "Huh?" he hummed, there was no mistaking the noise. After making sure no one was looking, Spike set down his mug and slipped into the mine.

...

Conan stopped screaming and took deep breaths, his throat felt sore and his tongue felt dry. "It's no use." Scootaloo said, "Nopony's going to hear us over the noise of the party."

Haibara was the next to stop, coughing as she did, Conan patted her back as she coughed from screaming too much. "What are we going to do then?" Sweetie Belle asked, Apple Bloom stopping screaming and wheezed when the question was asked.

Before Scootaloo could answer, someone else yelled. "Oh my Celestia! Are you guys okay?" Spike asked, the latter turned to him, they gasped.

"Spike! Oh! Thank goodness you're here!" Conan exclaimed, he ran to the edge of the platform, "Quick! You need to help us get out of here! A murderer's on the loose!"

Spike seemed shocked by it, but he recovered quickly and nodded, he saw the wooden plank and he grabbed it. Unfortunately, the plank was old, when Spike placed it down, it broke in half and fell into the abyss.

Conan swallowed the lump in his throat as he eyed the rope, "The rope Spike! Use the rope!" he yelled. Spike looked at the long coil beside him, he took one end of the rope and tied it to a rock.

Taking a good aim, Spike threw the rock with great strength. The rope managed to hook onto the hook on the ceiling as it flew, Conan leaned out and caught the rope in his beak, he pulled it deeper onto the platform with Spike holding the other end of the rope.

Conan was always the type to put others before himself, so he tied the rope to the nearest one, Sweetie Belle. "Don't panic, just push off and throw your hooves out in front of you before landing and you'll be fine." Conan explained as he tied the rope around Sweetie Belle's waist.

The white filly nodded, once Conan was done, Sweetie Belle took shaking steps forward. She looked down at the abyss and swallowed, concentrating on Spike, she leapt.

Sweetie Belle screamed but didn't flail about, Spike grunted as he pulled on the sudden weight and held his ground. Doing what Conan had instructed, Sweetie Belle threw her hooves out and she landed perfectly fine beside Spike.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered when Sweetie Belle signaled them that she was fine, Conan and Haibara only smiled in relief. The action was repeated, Apple Bloom went next, then Scootaloo, and then Haibara.

As Spike threw the rope back to Conan, he didn't notice that the hook was breaking off the ceiling. So when Conan grabbed the rope and pulled to tie it around himself, the hook broke.

Everyone gasped as the hook fell to join the pebble and the broken plank that had fallen. Conan knew that were was no way to go back to the other side, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to jump!" Conan yelled, the shock faces of the fillies, Haibara, and Spike told Conan that they would not approve. "What?! Don't be stupid Phantompaw! You'll fall!" Haibara yelled, sounding desperate and afraid.

"We'll go get help! I'm sure Twilight will come running once we tell her!" Spike said, Conan shook his head, "The murderer might still be in the mine! Dreamwings can see well enough in the dark, but you'll all be defenseless if your only fighter is down!" he yelled.

Try as they may, but Conan was right. Haibara was still a kid, and so were Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but Haibara was a fighter. But if she was knocked out by the culprit, the rest would be defenseless due to their lack of night vision and fighting experience.

'Deep breaths. Deep breaths.' Conan thought to himself, as he went to one end of the platform, he heard the broken plank hit the ground, then the hook after it. Haibara was already preparing to catch him if he falls, her eyes were wide with worry and fear.

Yelling, Conan ran. Once he reached the edge, he launched himself with his paws and flared open his wings. He screamed as he fell, quickly, he clung onto the edge of the path but his talons barely held on.

Haibara quickly grabbed his claws, "Hang on!" she said. Spike reached to grab on to one of Conan's claws, the Cutie Mark Crusaders joined to, doing their best to grab on with their hooves.

Desperately, Conan tried to find a foothold on the wall, but he found none. His paws scrapped against the walls, trying to drag the body they supported up. "I can't hold on!" Conan yelled, his talons were slipping off the edge even when someone tried to pull him back up. "Don't let go!" Haibara exclaimed, pulling harder to pull Conan up.

Suddenly, the edge broke off.

"NO!!!" Haibara reached out to grab Conan's claws, but they were a second too late, "NO!!!"

Conan screamed as he fell into the abyss, the darkness swallowed him up.

Haibara felt tears as she stared down into abyss, she sobbed and went limp, collapsing to the floor with a claw dangling over the edge. Her sobs turned into soft cries as tears fell freely.

Spike cautiously came from behind, he laid a claw on Haibara's back, he felt her tense under his touch, she wiped her eyes in attempt to erase the tears, but more kept coming.

"I- I'm so sorry Dreamwings." Spike said, "I didn't know that he meant that much to you."

Haibara was deaf to his words, she gritted her teeth and buried her head in herher claws, tears flowing through her talons and she continued to weep.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders closed their eyes and looked down in sadness, keeping quiet, for they have nothing to say.

It was until a small noise that disturbed her did Haibara open her ears, "Huh?" she softly hummed, her ears twitched at every second the noise was heard. It sounded like wind, but weaker.

Before she knew it, a straining griffon flapped out of the darkness. Conan grunted as he flapped his wings, sweat formed on his forehead with each flap he took.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike cheered as Conan flew towards them, he collapsed on the floor with a loud sigh of relief, letting his wings sprawl out on the floor.

"Phantompaw! You're alive!" Spike exclaimed, running to the exhausted griffon while beaming with happiness. With several breaths, Conan said, "What?*pant* Does it?*pant* Look?*pant* Like?" he asked as he say up.

Before Spike could say anything, Haibara sped pass him and tackled Conan with a hug. Conan exclaimed in surprise as he nearly fell on his side from the hug, he stared as Haibara hugged him, crying and not caring if his fur was soaked with sweat.

The other four stared as well, but in time, Conan hugged back. "You were that worried huh?" Conan asked, he felt Haibara stiffle a half-hearted laugh, "Idiot."


	14. Chapter 14: Partners In Investigation

(Hello! I'm back with another chapter for The Griffon Couple! Now, first of all, I just wanna thank everyone who read this and put this in their Favourite Stories. Second of all, thank you, Autumn273, for leaving such great reviews on my story!

And as for the mystery pony, you'll all find out who it is soon enough... *evil laughter*

Anyway, enough of that. To the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan lead the way out of the tunnels, Spike sat on his back and shouted directions whenever Conan asked. Behind, The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed with Haibara taking the rear.

"We're almost out!" Spike exclaimed, but his relieve was short lived when footsteps were heard. "Someone's coming!" Conan whispered, thinking quick and fast, the group dived into a large hole in the wall.

Everyone became as small as they could while Haibara opened her wings with the bottom side of them showing, in the dark, the stars looked like scores of diamonds on the wall.

Haibara stiffened and stared light approached, 'Wait a minute. Light?' Haibara thought, 'If the culprit was coming, they wouldn't make it obvious.'

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called, she came into view of the hiding kids, but they were too deep inside the hole to be noticed. "Apple Bloom?" Applejack called as she joined Rarity in searching for the kids.

With a sigh of relief, Haibara folded her wings and gestures for the others to come out. "We're here." Haibara said, she revealed herself from the hole and only Rarity and Applejack's screams in response.

Conan and Haibara flinched, they covered their ears as they waited for the two mares to stop screaming. It was about half a minute before they stopped.

"Oh! Dreamwings! You gave me a fright there!" Rarity said, her response was an unamused look from Haibara. "Obviously." Conan mumbled from behind, as the rest of the kids crawled out of the hole, Applejack said, "We were so worried 'bout y'all! Ah thought somethin' happened ta ya foals!"

Apple Bloom laughed nervously, "Well... You see..."

...

"WHAT?!" Applejack yelled, "Ah can't believe it! This is what happens if ya three walk off alone! Bad things happen! Heck! Y'all wandered in this cave and Phantompaw almost died! It's a good thin' that he could fly!" she continued, walking in circles. Conan scratched his cheek, "But it's a good thing though." he said, Applejack and Rarity turned to him.

"I mean, think about it, if these three hadn't come in here, we wouldn't have noticed the crime. The culprit could've gotten away scott free." Conan explained, Haibara nodded in agreement beside him.

Applejack sighed, "Ah guess..." she mumbled. "Then we have to get out of here and find that pony! Fast!" Spike said, jumping onto Conan's head, much to the griffon's annoyance. "Yes, dear. I can't stay in this dusty, icky place much longer." Rarity agreed, she trotted out to the exit without waiting for a reply.

The rest followed, and by the time they were out, the party was over. Only a few ponies stayed behind to clean the mess.

'How long have we been down there?' Conan wondered, looking around for some unknown reason. He turned when rapid footsteps approached, it was the rest of the gang.

"Applejack! Rarity! You found them!" Starlight exclaimed, she slowed to a trot then halted in front of the group. "We were so worried! Where did you kids go?" Fluttershy asked, kneeling down to level her eyes with Conan.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders laid out the whole story, the others listened intently as they did, and at the mention of Conan falling, they gasped.

"I knew I should've forced you guys to attend Junior Speedsters!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, making a frustrated gesture with her hoof. "Junior what?" Haibara asked, Rainbow Dash turned to her, "You know, the flight school." she said.

Haibara turned to Conan with a questioning look, his response to the look was a shrug. Rainbow Dash sighed and gave up, not bothering to explain further.

"Anyway, we need to find the culprit fast. They might be planning to leave the town." Conan said, he walked up to Applejack, "Applejack, do you think you can get your cousin to round up all the ponies with blue eyes?" he asked.

The answer was Applejack puffing out her chest proudly, "Of course sugarcube! Ah'll get right on it!" she said, she then turned and galloped off. Conan and Haibara looked at each other, then they glanced at Pinkie Pie, who seemed oblivious to the situation. When Haibara looked back at Conan, he slowly shook his head.

...

In two minutes, several ponies with blue eyes showed up. They lined up side by side, glancing at each other, some nervous, some not caring. Even Sheriff Silverstar and Pinkie Pie was dragged into the line.

"That's all of 'em." Applejack said, returning to her friends, she turned to the lined up ponies with darting eyes. She eyed Pinkie Pie with an apologetic look.

Knowing that the ponies won't listen to a small kid, Conan whispered instructions into Twilight's ear. "Okay." Twilight said, taking a step forward to the line of ponies. "All unicorns and Pegasi are allowed to leave, sorry for the trouble." Twilight said. All the unicorns and Pegasi departed, some grumbled for their time being wasted, four ponies remained, including Pinkie Pie and Sheriff Silverstar.

"Alright, now, I need all of you to say your names and what you were doing during the party." Twilight said, taking several steps forward. The first pony on the right spoke first, "Mah name's Ivory Charm. Ah was at home takin' a nap, didn't feel like attendin' the party." she said.

The mare had an antique ruby coat, her eyes were light blue like Pinkie Pie's and her name and tail were in the colour of burnt sienna. A picture of a charm made of ivory was displayed on her flank.

"Is there anyone who can prove it?" Conan asked, suddenly appearing beside Twilight with Haibara by his side. Ivory shook her head, "Ain't got anypony else at home." she said.

The second pony spoke next, "The name's Buster. Ah was just enjoyin' the party. Though ah left ta use the restroom once or twice." he said. He had a brown coat, blue eyes that shine brightly, and his mane and tail was in the colour of ashwood. He had the picture of a brick that was broken in half displayed on his flank.

"Can anyone prove that?" Haibara asked, Buster shrugged, "Beats me." he said. Next was Sheriff Silverstar, "Ah was on the stage all day." he simply said, he was backed up by most of Twilight's friends, for they saw him the stage during the party.

Pinkie Pie was shaking when her friends turned to her, Twilight sighed, "Pinkie Pie. I really don't want to." she said, "But where were you whe-"

"Okay! I admit! I was in the mine!" Pinkie Pie suddenly yelled, dropping onto her stomach and putting her hooves over her head. "What?" Conan blurted out, surprised.

"I was in the mine! I saw you and Dreamwings go in and I went in after you!" Pinkie Pie said, "I wanted to bring you two baback to the party, but I heard something in a tunnel. So I went to check it out, but when I got there, I saw a sleeping stallion, so I tried to drag him out. But then I heard screaming, so I panicked and ran out."

"So that's why ya looked so nervous when we saw ya." Applejack said, she yelled when Pinkie Pie lunged forward and grabbed her hoof, "I didn't do it! Please! You gotta believe me!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Applejack smiled and patted Pinkie Pie's mane, "Of course ah believe ya." she said, "Don't we?" she asked her friends. They nodded in response.

Haibara glanced at Conan, who obviously look like he was in deep thought, which he was. "Got any ideas?" Haibara asked, her voice lowered into a whisper. Conan turned to her, "I might." he said, "I never asked. But after I blacked out, what did you see?"

"Mmm..." Haibara hummed, "Well, everything was a blur. But, I only saw Scootaloo and Apple Bloom turn tail to run, then a blur knocked them both out, the next I knew, I blacked out too." she explained.

Conan tapped his beak, he glanced at the group of ponies, who were caught up in their own conversation. He turned back to Haibara and gestured for her to follow him, he then sneaked off back into the cave, his partner following.

...

"This is it." Conan said, stopping in front of a tunnel, he turned inside and started darting his eyes around. Meanwhile, Haibara was scanning the floor, having to seemingly found something.

Conan saw a patch of blood deeper in the tunnel, where he and the others saw Pinkie Pie try to carry the 'sleeping' pony. Conan ran his talons over the patch, only being able to scrape up dry blood. 'It has been nearly an hour since the blood was here.' Conan thought, he looked around and spotted a shovel nailed to the ceiling, 'What the heck?'

"Hey Haibara." Conan called, almost immediately, Haibara's head came around the corner. "Do you think you can take that down if you stand on my shoulders?" Conan asked, turning to Haibara and pointing at the shovel.

Haibara walked to his side, all the while she was looking at the shovel, "I might." she said, tapping her beak.

And so, Conan crouched slightly for Haibara to climb onto his back easier, as she did, he stood up again. Haibara positioned her paws on Conan's shoulder as he reached up the try and grab the shovel, she put one paw on Conan's head for support as she tried.

"I can't reach it." Haibara said, her claws were inches away from the shovel, "Do you think you can stand on your paws?" she asked, looking down at Conan. "I can try." Conan said, as he lifted his claws from the ground, Haibara helped and placed her other claw on Conan's head, trying to keep her balance.

"Hurry up." Conan said, he stumbled slightly as he tried to balance on his hind legs. Haibara reached up again, she spread her wings for balance as she leaned out to grab the nailed up tool.

Conan grunted as he stumbled forward slightly, he held on to Haibara's paws as she continued to reach out. "Come on!" Haibara exclaimed, the tips of her talons scrapped against the handle of the shovel, she leaned out a bit further and managed to hook her talons around it.

"Got it!" Haibara exclaimed, she extended another claw and grabbed onto the shovel with her two claws, she grunted as she tugged on the shovel, it wouldn't budge. "Grr! I can't pull it down!" Haibara said, Conan stumbled as Haibara pulled on the shovel.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Conan said, he put a paw out to keep his balance a little longer, but he was having trouble keeping his body straight. With a growl, Haibara gripped onto the shovel harder and jumped off Conan's shoulders.

Once Haibara swung forward, the shovel broke from the nails and detached itself from the ceiling.

Haibara screamed as her wings flared open on their own, slowing Haibara's fall to the point that she could land on her paws without so much as a thud.

"Haibara! Are you okay?" Conan asked, running up to Haibara's side, Haibara nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, she handed the shovel to Conan, "Here."

Taking it, Conan examined the shovel, the head of the tool had brown stains on it. Conan scrapped a talon over the substance, the result was dried up blood. 'The murder weapon.' Conan thought, he turned the shovel over to look for more possible clues, 'The culprit didn't hide this very well. It could've been spotted when the miners came in. But then again, they might be out of town by the time this was found.'

"Kudo-kun." Haibara called, tapping Conan's shoulders, the latter turned to her. "I found something a while back, come check it out." Haibara said, she led Conan towards the runner's entrance, there, she pointed out the faint trail of blood and large hoofprints.

"Footprints." Conan mumbled, he laid the shovel against the walls and started to follow the trail, Haibara following close behind him.

The trail led the two griffons deeper into the mine, as they traveled deeper, it became so dark, Conan and Haibara could literally only see black and white, no other shades in between the colours.

Soon, Conan and Haibara had to mostly rely on their great sense of smell and hearing to get around. Feeling unsafe, Haibara ran to Conan's side, her wing brushing against his. Conan glanced at Haibara with surprise, but he quickly masked it behind a neutral expression.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Conan and Haibara came upon a pile of rocksrocks blocking the way, a dead end that was seemingly impossible to get through. But the griffons knew better.

Without uttering a single word, Conan and Haibara went ahead and started to dig at the rocks. They came out easily, which was a surprise. It took less than half an hour to clear out the rocks, beneath it was hollow, and filled.

Conan and Haibara gasped as they saw a corpse hidden under the pile of rocks, 'A blow to the head. It must've been done with that shovel.' Conan thought, he turned to Haibara, who nodded.

...

When the two griffons emerged from the mine, they saw the group of ponies arguing.

"Just because yer friend says she's innocent, ya believe her?!" Ivory yelled, pointing an accusing hoof at Pinkie Pie, who was using behind Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Twilight scowled, "Pinkie Pie would never do such a thing! I think you should know that by just looking at her!" she argued, leaning forward to somehow intimidate the angry earth pony.

As Ivory Charm was about to argue back, Conan yelled, "We found out who did it!"

Everyone turned to the blue griffon, Conan glanced at Haibara, then looked at the group. "Dreamwings and I found out who did it." Conan said again, he yelped as Pinkie Pie suddenly lunged forward and grabbed one of his claws, "Please tell us!" she pleaded.

Conan sighed, he stood straight and looked at group, his eyes darted around, as if he didn't know who to address. "The culprit... is Buster." Conan said.

Gasps rose from the group as they turned to Buster, who stood in his place, his eyes wide. He quickly collected himself and laughed nervously, "Ah dun get it, ya think that ah did it?" he asked, he laughed again and shook his head. "Ya must be jokin'."

Conan glared up at the stallion who now leaned over him, he scowled, he never liked a culprit standing close to him, much less in front of him.

"We found evidence." Haibara said, stepping up next to Conan and glaring at Buster with a scowl as well. "Large hoofprints were found near the tunnel where the victim was killed, and out of everyone here, your hooves are the only one large enough to leave that kind of prints." Haibara explained, Buster continued to laugh, this time, he seemed confident.

"What is your special talent?" Conan asked, surprise ran through Buster's face, but he quickly covered it with his confident face again. Buster scoffed, "Strength of course." he said, "Ah can hammer nails into wood with just mah bare hooves."

Conan and Haibara smirked, "Well then, I guess that explains why this was nailed onto the ceiling of the crime scene." Conan said, he held his claw in front of Haibara, who gave him a shovel.

Buster's eyes went wide, "What?! How?!" he exclaimed, stumbling back. "Ah nailed that to the ceiling! Ah even made sure that ah can't take it down mahself!" Buster ranted, he stiffened as he realized what he had just said.

"So you did it!" Starlight exclaimed, Buster glanced around as the group of ponies advanced on him, "Yer goin' ta jail Buster! Now come along quietly! Don't make us use force." Sheriff Silverstar said, his eyes narrowing at the nervous earth pony.

Buster darted his eyes around the group, then saw an opening, he growled. "Ah ain't goin' ta that prison! Not ever!" Buster yelled, he reared up on his hind legs and charged towards Haibara.

Haibara, who was unaware because she was yawning, turned when she heard ponies yell her name, or her second fake name. Haibara yelped and shielded herself with her wings, Buster was just an inch away from her.

Suddenly, something slapped Buster on the side of his face, one of his tooth flew out of his mouth as he fell, unconscious.

Everyone turned and saw Conan holding the shovel aboabove his shoulders, he had reared up on his hind paws and hit Buster before he could trample on Haibara.

...

The gang from Ponyville watched as Buster as dragged into prison. Ponies had been sent into the mine to find the body, and it was retrieved after a few minutes.

"Ah'm sorry this happened." Braeburn apologized, "Ah didn't expect this ta happen in Appleloosa. Especially on a day like this. Ah promise ah'll make it up ta ya the next time ya come."

Applejack scoffed and waved a hoof at her cousin, "It's all right Braeburn, things like this happens from time ta time, it ain't yer fault fer what happened today." she said. Braeburn smiled, "Thanks." he said.

With multiple goodbyes, the Ponyville citizens boarded the next train and left for their home. Inside, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were babbling to Conan and Haibara.

"That was awesome! The way you guys confronted Buster looked so cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed, popping her head up behind Conan and Haibara. "Yeah! Especially the part where ya showed 'im his weapon!" Apple Bloom added, hopping about on her seat.

Conan chuckled, "That wasn't the murder weapon." he said. He earned confused looks from the fillies as he relaxed in his seat, "What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We picked up that shovel in a tool shed nearby." Haibara helped answer, "It was a test too see if the culprit will own up. If we were wrong, the culprit will know that we found the real evidence and might hide it when the time strikes." she explained.

"So... What would y'all do if Buster wasn't the culprit?" Apple Bloom asked, titling her head. Conan shrugged, "Who knows."

(*inhales for a minute and a half*This is by far, the longest chapter I typed for this story. I hope you guys liked it. And by the way, I have an amazing idea, well, at least to me it's amazing. Anyway, what do you guys think, about SUPERPOWERS!!! For Phantompaw and Dreamwings of course. PM me your answer and I'll have a nice chat with you on what kind of power and how it'll be introduced.

But be careful, if you PM me, SPOILER ALERT!!! So think about it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did then be sure to follow for more chapters and I'll see you all next time! Bye)


	15. Chapter 15: A Magical Chasm

(Sup? I'm here with another chapter of The Griffon Couple! Last chapter, I asked if anyone wanted me to give Phantompaw and Dreamwings superpowers. One said they weren't sure, another was excited and said yes. So, I have my answer. And now! On to the story!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Haibara flapped her wings, eyeing she low cloud nervously, she took off from the tree she stood on. She timed the beating of her wings, using timing to help her. Flap, half a second later, flap again.

As she got closer to the cloud she grew tired, Haibara made one final lunge with a low yell and grabbed onto the edge, half of her body dangling off the edge.

Conan grabbed her claws and pulled her up, "Here we go." Conan said as he did. Haibara breathed heavily as she climbed onto the cloud, where Rainbow Dash stood as well.

"You couldn't have chosen a higher tree could you?" Haibara asked sarcastically, the question was pointed at Rainbow Dash, who scoffed, "What do you mean? You guys have to learn how to fly! I mean, after what happened with Phantompaw, I say we move two steps ahead." she said.

Haibara responded with a half hearted glare at Conan, she stood and combed her feathers back, "Ugh, fine." she groaned. As Rainbow Dash flew off to another cloud, Conan turned to Haibara, "Now you know how I feel when I had to fly myself out of the abyss." he said.

Conan flinched slightly when Haibara glared at him, she spread her wings and flew, ignoring the stares she got from below. To Conan, it looked like as if the day sky had a hole in it, showing the night sky.

...

Heavy breathing came from Conan and Haibara as they rested on a cloud, Rainbow Dash was off finding more things to test their flying skills, so they decided to take the time to rest.

"She's crazy, absolutely crazy." Haibara said, she couldn't bring herself to shout, she was too tired to. "What kind of flight teacher asks students to fly faster than a hawk when they haven't even learned how to speed up?" she then asked.

Conan didn't answer, for he didn't want to. He glanced around and saw Rainbow Dash talking to three Pegasi, also known as members from the Wonderbolts, the most skillful bunch of flyers from Cloudsdale.

Instead of saying it, Conan just tapped Haibara's shoulder with his tail, once he got her attention, he used his head to point. Haibara sighed, "How long do you think this will last?" she asked.

Only now did Conan decided to speak, "Until we can fly like her. Or better." he said. He turned away from the interaction and stared off somewhere else.

In the day, the Everfree Forest didn't look as scary as it did when Conan and Haibara first came to Equestria, it looked normal. 'And that was 4 weeks ago.' Conan thought, 'Maybe in one more week, we'll get to go home again.'

But then, another thought struck him, 'But, if we go home, what will the others here think? That we went back to Griffonstone? We got lost in the Everfree Forest? What will we say?' Conan thought, as his head got clouded with questions, he felt Haibara tap his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Conan hummed as he turned to her, she was looking at something in the Everfree Forest, pointing, she asked, "Was that there before?"

Conan looked at where Haibara pointed, in the Everfree Forest, where Conan and Haibara had first appeared, was a large crack in the earth, as if an earthquake came through. "A chasm?" Conan muttered, he craned his neck forward to get a better look.

"Do you think it has something to do with our appearance here?" Haibara asked, now sitting up. Conan didn't hesitate to do the same, "Most likely." he said, glancing at Rainbow Dash, who was still talking to the Wonderbolts, he stood. "Let's go check it out." Conan said, he pushed himself off the cloud and spread his wings, making himself glide. Behind him, Haibara stood and did the same.

Conan and Haibara managed to glide lower and hover one feet above the ground without Rainbow Dash noticing, in fact, she was completely oblivious that the two griffons she was supposed to look after are gone.

They entered the Everfree Forest, still in flight. It didn't take long to reach the chasm, near it, Conan threw out his paws and used his wings for a parachute. He stopped about 2 feet away from the crack, he heard Haibara land near him.

Haibara walked up to Conan, "Should we go down?" she asked, eyeing the chasm with curiosity and awareness. "But how deep is it?" Conan asked, doing what she did in the Appleloosa, Haibara picked up a peddle and threw it down.

The two peered over the edge and looked down, after a while, the sound of the pebble hitting stone was heard. "We can glide down, or climb down." Conan said, turning to the griffon beside him.

"I don't know." Haibara said, unsure, she spotted something on the chasm. "Maybe we can just use that." she said, pointing. Conan turned and saw a bunch of rocks sticking out, forming very uneven stairs.

"Huh, how convenient." Conan said, he and Haibara walked to the stairs and started to descend, sometimes they had to jump or fly to the next step, the chasm was too narrow for a guaranteed safe flight.

It got dark soon enough, but luckily for Conan and Haibara, they had night vision. At the bottom wasn't a flat ground, several stone stuck out of the ground, some had weird cracks in it while others formed shapes.

Once at the bottom, Conan and Haibara looked at the stones, "Wait a minute." Conan mumbled, "These aren't just cracks. They're... runes...?"

Haibara had heard him, but she saw something that caught her eye, she walked over to a stone tablet and picked it up. "U think I can read them." Conan muttered behind her, Haibara ran her talons over the tablet, she looked closely at the times while Conan was scanning his tablet.

"Let's see..." Conan muttered, he pushed up his glasses and peered closer, "In the ocean sea, on the ocean beyond. In the open plain, shines the moon upon an aspen stump. Into the green wood, into the spreading vale." he read softly.

Meanwhile, Haibara was deciphering her own tablet. "In the galaxies, on the universe. In the massive space, shines stars and moons alike. Into the vortex, into the expanding space." she mumbled.

"Around the stump goes a shaggy ghost; in its claw are all the horned cattle; but into the woods the ghost goes not, into the vale the ghost does not roam." Conan continued.

"Around the moon goes stars and cosmos; in those entities are magic beyond compare; but use them the being does not, into the lands the being goes not." Haibara trailed on.

"Moon, moon. Golden horns. Melt the steel, blunt the knife, not the cudgel. Strike fear into pony, beast and reptile. So that they may not seize the phantom, nor tear from him his warm hide." Conan pressed on.

"Sun, sun. Celestial horns. Ablaze the meteor, fall the star, not the magic. Strike fear into pony, beast and reptile. So that they may not seize the entity, not tear from it its power." Haibara advanced.

Then, together in unison, Conan and Haibara chanted, "My word is firm, firmer than sleep, or the strength of heroes. This is my will and by the power of thee, mote it be."

Conan's tablet suddenly glowed ghostly white, the aura spun around the stone as Conan backed up. Meanwhile, Haibara's tablet glowed black, several tiny little stars floated from the tablet and spun around each other, Haibara could only stare in awe.

As the ghostly aura started to swirl faster, Conan was nearly at the other side of the chasm. Suddenly, both tablets glowed brighter and exploded, knocking the two griffons out.

...

Haibara groaned as she awoke, her talons scrapped against the stone floor as she got up. Not far away, Conan was also doing the same.

'Ah, my head... What happened?' Haibara heard Conan say, but one thing was missing, he wasn't moving his beak. 'Wait, where's Haibara?'

"I'm here." Haibara said, standing. Conan turned, "Haibara!" he exclaimed, running towards her. 'She's safe, good.' Conan thought, 'Yeah, I am, what did he think? And why do I keep hearing him speak without moving his mouth whatsoever?' Haibara wondered.

Conan gasped, his jaw hung. "What?" Haibara asked, 'Did something happen?' she wondered to herself. Conan lifted a talon, "You... You were talking... In my head." he said, his talon shaking.

'What? I did that?' Haibara thought, Conan looked like as if he had heard someone speak from a mile away. Taking a deep breath, Conan asked, "Okay, what am I thinking right now?"

Haibara stayed quiet, so did Conan, but she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, she heard, 'Can you hear me?' It was from Conan, not knowing how she knew, Haibara thought back, 'Yes.'

Another gasp arose from Conan, as he stumbled back from shock, he backed up against another tablet stand. But instead of hitting it, he went through it.

Now it was Haibara's turn to gape, Conan now stood behind the stand, he looked at his claws, then at Haibara. "We need to find Twilight. Now."

(Okay! That's a wrap! I'm not sure if this was interesting, but, you know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story, if you did, be sure to stick around for more updates! Bye!)


	16. Chapter 16: A Curse

(Hello there people of the fanfiction society! I'm back with another chapter for The Griffon Couple! The last time, Conan and Haibara saw a chasm placed right where they first appeared, inside the chasm were runes and stone tablets. However, when the two partners read a tablet each, they gained something beyond their knowledge. What will happen now? Find out here!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Haibara tripped in her step and stumbled before catching herself, it's hard to run when you're hearing so many voices in your head.

' _I wonder what's going to happen today_.'

' _Oh! It's Phantompaw and Dreamwings! Why are they running?_ '

' _Is something happening?_ '

' _What?! 10 bits for a single cherry? I need to remember to tell Mayor Mare about this stallion._ '

' _Muffins~_ '

Conan avoided bumping into anything and/or anyone, not taking the chance to phase through anything, he had to fly out of the chasm because he kept phasing through the odd stairs.

They reached the castle fast, luckily, no pony was around. 'Good.' Haibara heard Conan thought, forgetting to open the door, Conan went through it. Only to stop at the other side and push open the door, meeting an annoyed looking Haibara.

"What?" Conan asked, he stepped aside for Haibara to enter, "Nothing." she said, she continued down the hall, Conan following.

Twilight was in the throne room with her friends, arguing about something. "I was only asking the Wonderbolts what kind of lesson to give them! I didn't notice that they were gone until I turned around!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her hooves upturned on the table.

"How could you not? They were right beside you!" Twilight argued back, behind her, Starlight was motioning for Rainbow Dash to not anger Twilight any further. But before Rainbow Dash could argue any more, Conan and Haibara burst into the room, "Twilight!" they called in unison.

Conan accidentally tripped, he fell and slid through Rarity's throne, ending up under the table. Rarity screamed and jumped from her spot, 'What in Equestria?!' Haibara heard everyone think at the same time.

As Conan tried to stand, he knocked his head on the table, "Ow." he muttered, he then appeared crawling out from under the table. "Of all the times." Conan murmured as he held his head.

Haibara immediately spoke up, "Before any of you ask anything, even in your heads. We found some sort of strange chasm in the Everfree Forest that wasn't there before and went to check it out when Rainbow Dash wasn't looking, we know we shouldn't have but we couldn't help it and at the bottom we found really old magic spells and accidentally read one of them and now Phantompaw can phase through things and I can read minds and project thoughts into ponies and I'm not sure if that's all we can do."

Haibara panted after her talk, everyone turned to Conan, who was giving a weird look at his tail phasing through the table. Twilight hummed, tapping her chin with her hoof, "Alright, Phantompaw, come with me. Dreamwings, go with Starlight. We're going down into the empty rooms below to see what you guys can do with your new powers. And all of you, do whatever you want for the time being." she explained.

Twilight turned and went off with Starlight, Conan and Haibara following behind her as the rest where leaving.

...

'My goodness it's dusty down here.' Haibara thought to Conan, Conan turned to her, 'It's kind of expected actually. I mean, this castle is huge compared to the outside.' he thought, purposely letting Haibara read his mind. Haibara shrugged, 'I guess.' she thought.

Twilight reached a room that was less dusty then the others and entered it, Conan followed, unfortunately, Starlight was going to a different room. Conan glanced back at Haibara before the door closed behind him, sending up a cloud of dust.

...

Twilight turned to Conan, "Alright Phantompaw, what did you read to get your magical powers?" she asked. Conan thought back to what he had read, "In the ocean sea, on the ocean beyond. In the open plain, shines the moon upon an aspen stump. Into the green wood, into the spreading vale." he recited, "Around the stump goes a shaggy ghost; in its claw are all the horned cattle; but into the woods the ghost goes not, into the vale the ghost does not roam..."

After Conan had finished reciting the spell, Twilight gaped, she ran towards Conan and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Phantompaw! If what I remembered is correct, you read a lost ancient spell by Starswirl the bearded." Twilight said, shocked, Conan asked, "What spell?"

Twilight let go of Conan's shoulders and paced around the room, "If what I remembered is right, you must've read Phantom's Insanity." she said. The name sent a wave of shiver down Conan's spine, his tail flicked as the shiver transferred to it, he didn't like the name one bit.

"No one knows why the word 'insanity' is in the title, but no one, not even Starswirl the bearded have tried the spell, he was too scared to risk the cost of the spell." Twilight explained, still pacing. "But judging by its name, you would most likely possess the abilities of a ghost."

Conan only sat still, shocked, scared, full of horror. In his whole life, he had not believe in the supernatural, and always succeeded in proving any related things of the topic to be false, made up, or made real by tricks. He had try to remain calm and collected, but inside, he was breaking down. This only broke his world even more.

"I'm not sure what you can do, I only know you can phase through things, but you can't control it yet." Twilight muttered, not noticing the trance-like state Conan was in. "But, help me with this and try to do any other magic related stuff to see what you can do."

The griffon blinked and smiled like he was about to lose his nerves, "Sure..." he said, his smile turning into an uneasy frown after.

...

Meanwhile, Starlight and Haibara were in a room that wasn't very dusty like the rest. "So, Dreamwings, what can you do?" Starlight asked, Haibara shrugged, "Well, I only know I can read minds and project thoughts into others." she replied.

Starlight raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked, 'What am I thinking right now?' she then thought. Haibara replied flatly, 'The question you would normally ask out loud.'

A gasp arose from Starlight as Haibara proved that she could, in fact, read minds and project thoughts into others. "Hmm... do you remember what you read to acquire this power?" Starlight asked, lifting a hoof slightly.

Haibara obediently recited the spell for Starlight, who tapped her chin after she was done. "Hmm... I've read that before, in my head of course, I dared not to utter a single word of that spell." Starlight said, Haibara's ears dropped slightly, "Do you know what spell it was?" she asked.

After a thoughtful moment of pacing, Starlight stopped in front of the small griffon, "I think what you read was called Consecration of the Stars." she said, "And if I'm not mistaken, you have power over a few cosmic magic, making you very powerful."

Before Haibara could feel anything, or even think anything, Starlight said, "But, it can also be very dangerous. If you don't learn how to control it, the magic may cost you your life."

The sentence stabbed through Haibara's ears, she had always prepared to die one day, but she didn't think it would be by magic, she thought that it would be by the hands of the Black Organization. Looks like her death would have to wait in this dimension.

...

Haibara walked to the room she and Conan shared, it was early in the evening, and she was worried. Starlight had dismissed Haibara after a few tests for her mind reading and thought projection, testing how far Haibara's limits were.

After that, Haibara found Twilight and asked where Conan was, but Twilight didn't know and said that Conan bolted after she had confirmed most likely all of Conan's powers.

Haibara had ran nearly all over the castle, searching every crook and cranny, she even ran out of the castle and asked almost everypony in Ponyville. Not even Spike, Twilight's friends, nor The Cutie Mark Crusaders knew where he was.

In the end, Haibara had to return to the castle.

She sighed as she reached the room, as she reached out a claw to push the doors open, she heard something inside.

Haibara lowered her claw and pressed her ear against the door, no one was inside when she checked before, so who was inside?

The sound sounded like loud, convulsive gasps. 'Sobbing?' Haibara wondered to herself, being careful to not project them into anyone's head. She then tried to listen to the thoughts of whoever was in there, and in return, she got rammed by dozens of them, all jumbled up.

' _No. This can't be happening. No. I wanna go home. This isn't real. No. What's happening to me? Why? Kill me already. No. Help me. Nothing can. I'm stuck here forever. I'm going to die. I can't take it anymore. Help me. No._ '

Haibara quickly disconnected herself from the thoughts, she already knew who was inside. Conan.

Taking a deep breath and thinking carefully about she must do, Haibara pushed the door open silently, thank the oiled hinges. But she couldn't see anyone.

Sensing the jumbled up thoughts, Haibara closed the doors and walked towards Conan's bed, she sat at the end of it and stared at the corner. "Kudo-kun." she called, the sobs came to an abrupt stop, and so did the thoughts.

"Haibara?" Conan's voice came, it came from the corner Haibara was staring at. Haibara nodded, "Yeah. You can show yourself now." she said.

Half a minute passed when nothing happened, then, as if it was an illusion, colour filled the air and rippled before solidifying into a figure.

Conan was sitting with his back facing Haibara's left, his eyes red from crying and tears still glowed freely from them. It shocked Haibara to see Conan like that, he was always the brave one, he didn't, actually never, cried before.

To Haibara's knowledge, only once did he cry when he thought Ran drowned, but there and then he only had shed single tear.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong? Or are you going to just sit there and turn invisible again?" Haibara asked, trying to keep her sarcasm away for this conversation. Conan looked away from her, thinking of what to say.

As curious as Haibara is, she refrained herself from reading Conan's thoughts. After a minute or so, Conan finally spoke, "I- I'm breaking down Haibara. All my life I have never believe in the supernatural. I've only proved the supernatural to be made real by tricks and mechanisms, I've shown that the natural made the supernatural real, nothing I have encountered was beyond my knowledge.

"But now, everything's falling apart. I tried my best to collect myself, I tried to accept all of this. But then, I had to read that blasted spell that granted me some abilities of a phantom, and now, I don't know what to think anymore. I can't think anymore. I just want return to the world where everything was normal, where no magic exists, where no griffons or ponies or mythical creatures exist. I want to go home."

Conan broke down again and lied on his stomach, his claws covering his eyes and his wings over his head.

Haibara frowned slightly, she hated to see Conan like this, pity surged from within her. With a small sigh, Haibara climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Conan. She felt him stiffen when she touched his shoulder, but it was enough for him to fold a wing and part his talons to look at her.

"Look." Haibara said with a sigh, "I know it's hard for you to accept all this, I really do. I fell the same the same as well. But I learn to accept it, just like how I accept everything that's happen so far. Because it's real, no matter how many times I dream for all of this to be an illusion, it's real."

Conan folded his other wing and put his claws beside his head, "But... How can you process all this better than I do?" he asked, lifting his head, "You don't believe in the supernatural either."

Haibara inhaled sharply through gritted teeth, "Uh, I think it's best that I keep it a secret." she said, patting Conan's back with a nervous smile. Conan sat up, making Haibara raise her head to look at him, she didn't really like how Conan was somehow taller then her.

"Come on, tell me." Conan said, nudging Haibara's shoulder, having to seemingly forget about his newfound powers. Haibara looked away with unease and shook her head, "It's best that I don't." she said.

Conan frowned, "Oh come on Haibara, it can't be that bad right?" he asked, lowering his head to match her eye level. Haibara took a deep breath, "Fine." she finally said, "But promise me you won't scream. You can complain and/or ask questions, but don't scream." she added. Conan nodded in silent promise.

"Okay. The reason why I can accept this better than you do, is because..." Haibara paused when Conan titled his head, she took another deep breath, "It's because the Apotoxin isn't just a pill, it contained the essence of Pandora, a gem that grants anyone who drinks its tears in a full moon immortality."

Conan bit his bottom lip, preparing for the worse. "So to say, we are... uh..." Haibara glance at Conan, "Part Pandora."

(Boom! Didn't expect that did you?! Haha! Well! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you did then be sure to follow for more chapters! And I will see you all next time! Bye!)


	17. Chapter 17: Separation

(Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did! So, last chapter, Conan had a breakdown after learning that he could mimic a ghost. But luckily for him, Haibara was around. Conan had asked Haibara how she could accept the supernatural better than him when she didn't believe in it.

With much reluctance, Haibara had told Conan that the APTX 4869 wasn't any ordinary incomplete pill, it contained the essence of Pandora. So it means, Haibara and Conan are both part Pandora.

How will Conan react? Well, read and find out!)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Haibara stared as Conan opened and closed his beak, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Haibara bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to read Conan's mind to. know what he wanted to ask.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara called, leaning forward to look at Conan properly. Finally, Conan said something, "How long have you known about this?" he asked, lifting a talon.

Haibara rubbed the back of her neck, "Ever since you first turned back into Shinichi using an antidote." she said, averting her gaze. "I feel that you have more to tell me about this than I already know." Conan said, putting his talon down.

"Ask away." Haibara said, gesturing for him to start asking questions. "Was the reason of the slow progress for the antidote because you didn't have the Pandora?" Conan asked, Haibara nodded, "Yes. When I told you that I was almost finished with the antidote, I only needed the tears of Pandora to complete it." she explained.

"Is that reason why murders happen around me almost all the time?" Conan asked, to his surprise, Haibara shook her head. "No." she said, "You remember Pandora from the Greek mythology right?"

Conan nodded, "Well. Even though she had no powers, we didn't inherit the ability to create disaster whenever and/or wherever we go." Haibara said, "But more like, inherent the ability to control an element."

Conan stared at Haibara, "Before you ask how I know." Haibara said as he opened his beak, "I once cut myself and used my blood to determine how I can make a permanent antidote, and I saw that there was something unusual in my DNA, when I checked it turned out to be the essence of Pandora. That's when I knew, but I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you might blame yourself for all the mishaps happening around us no matter how many times I assure you that it wasn't you.

"And I didn't think this would happen either. So I kept my mouth shut and that's why I dealt with this better then you, because the supernatural does actually exist." When Haibara finished, Conan looked like he was thinking of what to say.

But before Conan could say anymore, Haibara shushed him, "Someone's coming, more than one. I can feel their thoughts." she said. Conan kept quiet, his ears twitching at the slightest sound.

Soon, footsteps approached a quick but normal pace, not long after, a knock came to their door. Haibara turned to Conan, who has already jumped off and was walking towards the doors to open them.

To Haibara's immense surprise, the doors' outer edges got engulfed in ghostly white aura and opened. Conan let slight struggle show on his face, but he was quick to mask it as he faced Twilight with Spike sitting on her back.

Spike was holding a scroll in his claw, and he didn't look very happy. As for Twilight, she held a neutral expression. Clearing her throat, Twilight said, "Don't get mad at me on this, but I informed Princess Celestia about both of your conditions."

Twilight raised a hoof when Conan opened his beak to speak, "Ah ah ah." Twilight silenced, she continued to speak when Conan closed his beak with reluctance. "Anyway, I got an immediate reply from her after Spike sent the scroll. Princess Celestia suggests for me to teach you, Phantompaw, and to leave you, Dreamwings, in her and her sister's care."

Conan and Haibara expected the worse before Twilight said it. "Which means, Dreamwings will have to live in Canterlot. And you Phantompaw, will remain here." Twilight said, "Princess Celestia will send a carriage over tomorrow at dawn."

The doors immediately slammed shut after Twilight had finished, Conan breathed heavily, partly from slamming the door shut with so much energy and partly from disbelief.

Conan and Haibara had experienced being separated before, but it was either to go home, to split up to find clues, to distract a group while the other runs off too investigate. It was only for time or 'work' reasons did they part, but never by force. They had no choice, Haibara had to go to Canterlot, by the order of the princess.

Haibara watched as Conan pushed away from the doors and climbed onto his bed, he sat in front of her. With a sigh, Conan put a claw to his eyes and muttered, "Why?"

With a sigh of her own, Haibara said, "The future is a mystery, and sometimes it's cruel." Conan looked at Haibara, "I'm going to miss you when you leave." he said with a small smile.

Haibara smiled back, "Me too. But let's not dwell on this matter when we still have time hmm?" she said, "Come on. I think we can still obtain some information while I'm still here."

...

As promised, a carriage pulled by two pegasi soon arrived at dawn, two more pegasi guards flanked the sides, undoubtedly for protection.

Conan watched sadly as Haibara was escorted to the carriage by the pegasi guards, as she got onto the carriage, she looked back at Conan, her expression was as sad as his.

Twilight and her friends were behind Conan as well, all watching with upset expressions, but the one who felt the most sadness was Conan.

Last night, Conan and Haibara spent as much time as they could together. They read almost every book from one section in the library, gazed at stars and compared them to Haibara's wings, and they even built a book. fort out of boredom.

Before sleeping however, Haibara had teased Conan about his second fake name, resulting in Conan to say that she's lucky it was only him or she would would've jumped out of her skin.

So Haibara said she could handle scary things, only to be challenged by Conan. The challenge resulted Conan and Haibara to build a tent in the middle of the room, Conan then lit a lantern under his chin and told Haibara a scary story to see of she could handle scary things.

As much as Haibara didn't want to admit it, she was startled when Conan suddenly lunged forward with a yell at the end of the story. She had took a pillow and whacked Conan with it, resulting in a pillow fight.

But that night was gone, the guards thank Twilight for her cooperation and returned to stand by the carriage. As the pegasi took off, Conan and Haibara never tore their gaze from each other.

'I'll see her soon. I'm sure of it.' Conan thought, staring after the shrinking for in the air. He felt a hoof rest on his shoulder, he turned to Twilight, who showed a sympathetic look, "Come on, let's go back in." she said.

...

"You're struggling too hard Phantompaw." Sweetie Belle said, Conan fell into a lying position as he gave up on lifting a broom, the ghostly aura around it disappeared. "Just relax and try again, just think of it as an extra hoof." Sweetie Belle ssaid patting Conan's back.

'Her teaching method is very much different from Twilight and Starlight's.' Conan thought, Sweetie Belle does things by imagining an extra hoof to lift the object she wants to levitate. But Twilight had instructed Conan to concentrate and sense the presence of the object, become one with it, then try to lift it.

Conan didn't know which one to follow at all, heck, when Haibara told Conan that someone was coming, he was already trying to open the doors. It took so much effort to open them, he was glad for the dinner after.

Sighing, Conan stood and decided to try again, he relaxed his muscles and let his mind go. Inhaling, Conan focused and tried again.

...

Haibara stared at the castle as the pegasi were steering towards in, to Haibara, it was magnificent. 'It looks like it has been built into the mountain itself.' Haibara thought, not taking her eyes off the building.

After landing somewhere that barely has anyone around, the two pegasi guards that had flanked the transportation escorted Haibara to the castle, but to Haibara, it felt like she was being watched over by two police officers.

The guards' faces were so serious, Haibara doubt that they would have any sense of humor. She kept quiet as the guards led her to who knows where, but she couldn't help to stare in awe as she witnessed the designs of the castle, it wasn't like the crystal halls she was used too. But it was still more amazing.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Haibara turned back to look in front of her, the alicorn as Princess Luna was approaching. The guards immediately fell to a bow, but Haibara was too surprised to do anything, how did she not sense the princess coming? She should've been able to sense that there was another mind's presence coming.

"Guards, thee are dismissed. We shall take over from here." Princess Luna said, her voice loud against the walls. "Yes princess." the guards said with unison, they then quickly stood, turned, and galloped off.

Haibara turned an watched as they galloped to somewhere else in the castle, she was brought back to attention when Princess Luna cleared her throat.

"Now that the guards have left, let us proceed to meet our sister shall we?" Princess Luna said, as she turned to walk to her destination, Haibara quickly pounced forward and ran after the princess.

Once Haibara was walking in the same pace as Princess Luna, she asked, "You're Princess Luna right? Princess Celestia's younger sister?"

Princess Luna nodded, "That is right young one." she said, she quickly changed topic after that, "Twilight said that you have read a spell that granted you the power to manipulate a few cosmic magic yes?" she asked.

Haibara nodded. "Well, We are sure that our sister and us can help thee." Princess Luna said, Haibara had trouble comprehending what Princess Luna said, she was not used to hearing the Royal 'we'.

Having nothing else to talk about, Haibara remembered what she had seen when she entered the castle, "Your Highness." Haibara called as politely as she could. Princess Luna chuckled, "Thee may just call us Luna."

"Umm... Okay?" Haibara said, unsure about calling a royal family member by their name, "So, I saw some ponies in the main hall before, they look like they were preparing for something." Haibara said.

Princess Luna glanced at her companion, "Oh, that." she said, "They are preparing for The Grand Galloping Gala next week."

Haibara glanced back, "The Grand Galloping Gala?"she echoed, she received a nod from Princess Luna. Suddenly a unicorn guard ran up to Princess Luna, he bowed and greeted her, then stood and whispered into Princess Luna's ear. The princess nodded and the guard bid her farewell before running off.

"You'll be studying with us first, it seems that our sister is busy with contracts." Princess Luna said, her horn glowed, "Let's hope you don't throw up." she said. In a burst of light, she and Haibara disappeared.

(*slams face repeatedly on a table*)


	18. Chapter 18: Two Halves Make One Whole

(Hello everyone! How goes it? Last chapter, Conan found out that he and Haibara could manipulate one type of natural element through their Pandora blood, but sadly, they couldn't discuss about it any further, for they had to be separated. Conan had to stay back in Ponyville while Haibara had to go to Canterlot and study undeunder Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

But together they are strong, apart, they'll fall to pieces.)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Princess Luna patted Haibara's back as she continued releasing her contents into a bucket, "There there." Princess Luna said, she flinched when Haibara continued to fill the bucket, but louder.

Relief was visible on the alicorn's face when Haibara reduced to coughing, "Ugh..." she groaned, her ears going limp and brushing against her cheeks.

"We reacted the same way during our first teleportation." Princess Luna informed, wearing an amused smile on her face. "We went on for half an hour before we stopped." she added with a laugh.

Haibara didn't look very happy when she turned to look at Princess Luna, she coughed the leftovers out. "Ugh. I'm never doing that again." Haibara muttered, wiping her beak.

"Thee don't have to if thee don't want to." Princess Luna said, "But if things were to be drastic, thee might need to do it again." The idea wasn't very satisfying to Haibara, but she can't complain can she?

"Right." Haibara muttered, pushing the bucket away, she stood, "Where do we start?"

...

Conan fell with a frustrated exclamation, the glowing orb that gave a ghostly presence vanished, dimming the room slightly. Sweat was sliding down Conan's head, his ears pressed to the back to his head, his hackles raised, his pupils turned into stilts, and his fur bristling. He was not happy at all.

"Phantompaw. Are you alright?" Starlight asked with concern, taking two steps towards the griffon. Conan's pupils contracted into small circles, "Sure... I'm fine..." he mumbled, his frustration seeping through his beak as he snarled the words.

Starlight looked over to Twilight and Spike, "We should stop here for now. Phantompaw's tired, and he needs his rest." she said, lifting a hoof and gesturing to Conan, who was having trouble to stand.

Twilight tapped her chin, as if considering it, then Spike whispered into her ear and she sighed, and agreed.

Conan was eager to be gone, he dragged his claws and paws as he strode out of the room, his fur was still bristling and his tail started twitching, showing that he was irritated. He didn't bother to close the door when he left, for he was too tired to and couldn't be bothered to close it.

Once Conan was out of earshot, Starlight spoke, "I think we should try a different method Twilight, Phantompaw will tire himself out if he keeps doing this, and I'm afraid that he might cause more harm to himself than to us trying to control ectoplasm. I mean, he is literally summoning spirits! Maybe ghosts if that's related!"

Twilight lifted a hoof, "I understand why you would suggest that, but there's no other method, maybe if we knew what Phantompaw read, I could've searched for scrolls or books about the spell to learn about his abilities. And we can't just have some mysterious creature teach him, who knows what kind of beings live in the Everfree Forest and beyond." she explained, taking a couple of breaths after.

Starlight looked over to Spike, "What do you think Spike?" she asked. Twilight turned her head to look at Spike as he hummed with his fingers by his chin, "Well, I agree you Starlight, approaching this way will only make Phantompaw tire himself out and it isn't good for his health. But, I also agree with Twilight, there is no other method to teach Phantompaw, and we cannot trust anypony else to teach him since nopony has the same power." he explained.

"So what do you suggest?" Twilight asked, she earned a shrug from Spike, "I don't know." he said, "All we can do is continue and keep track of his progress, then learn off what we recorded to teach him better."

Meanwhile, Conan was already in his room, as he closed the door, he looked out the window, the night sky looked beautiful tonight. Conan tore his gaze away from the view and jumped onto his bed, he lied down and searched his wings, within one of the overlapping feathers, he pulled out the Detective Boys badge.

Conan knew it was futile, but he tried anyway, he pressed the button that allowed Haibara to communicate with him, but only static answered him. With a sigh, Conan kept the badge again, 'Should've known, no signal.' he thought.

For one whole day did Conan and Haibara not communicate with each other, for one whole day they didn't see each other. Conan looked over to the bed at the other side of the room, empty. It made Conan feel something swell in his chest, longing. It was then did Conan realize how much he had missed Haibara, she always accompanied him almost everywhere, she would investigate murder cases with him, and she would risk her life to save him, just like how he would risk his life to save her. Haibara also always warned him, supported him, objected any ideas that may cause him his life and give an alternative. If she couldn't change his mind, she would call him stupid and go along with the plan. But best of all, she would listen to him. Ran however...

Ran, she was okay and all, but she never tolerated his talks, she would sometimes threaten him with her strength to get him to shut up. Ran would also sometimes criticize him and say that he's putting her father out of business, she mostly concentrates on her karate too, and she only called him at the time of need for his knowledge. Sure, Conan liked her and all, but did he like her the way he thinks he does? 'Do I really love her that way?'

Conan sighed, he curled up on his bed and concentrated, then, he saw ripples in the air as if everything was an illusion. He was invisible. The ability was easy to master, and it didn't require any strength at all, only concentration.

And so, Conan dozed for the rest of the night, till he was dreaming.

...

Haibara stared at the stars from her room, it was very spacious and furnished with any things, but Haibara felt lonely and empty. She tried reaching her mind out, in hopes of finding Ponyville, and in Ponyville, Conan. Unfortunaly, Haibara could only scan the thoughts of half of Canterlot. With a sad sigh, Haibara turned away from the window and climbed onto her bed, she casted all of her thoughts away and tried to find sleep, wherever it was.

Before Haibara could drift away to sleep, she wished that she could just return to Ponyville, althought there were guards everywhere, Haibara still felt unsafe. Anyone could slip through the guards, without Conan's protective presence, Haibara felt exposed to danger. Conan had always been protective of her, heck, he ran into burning buildings to save her, he confronted The Black Organization when she was at their mercy, he even went back into the bus to save her before the whole thing could blow up and kept her shielded from the ground, not to mention rubbing his blood on her so she could escape questioning.

'He's brave and stupid he is.' Haibara thought, she closed her eyes, and she soon drifted off into sleep.

...

The next day wasn't very inviting to Conan, he pulled his claws in front of him and stretched like how a cat would, his beak opening wide to yawn as he stretched.

Conan shook himself as he withdrew his body, he reached to his left and took his glasses, although he could see find without them, it became a habit to put them on. 'One day, I might need to wear actual glasses.' Conan thought with amusement, he stared at his glasses, then he put them on.

'Let's see, Twilight's busy with this Grand Galloping Gala thing, don't know what that is. Spike will be running errands all day, and Starlight is listing out tickets, I think.' Conan thought, he remained on his bed with his tail curled neatly around his legs as he listed what everyone would be doing. At last, he came to the fact that he was free to do as he wished for the day, for it was a weekend.

Conan jumped off his bed, ghostly white aura surrounded the edges of the door and swing open. Conan has mastered levitation after his own method, which is to imagine the object he targets to move, and with enough concentration, it'll work. The doors slammed shut without a sound, which to Conan, is surprising, since the doors were made of crystal.

After a visit to the kitchen and a good breakfast, Conan thought of what to do as he roamed the castle. 'Hmm... I could go out and play soccer. Or I could read some mystery novels. Or I could see if Apple Bloom and the other two are free. Nah...' Conan snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had wandered into the library. 'Or maybe I can read some ways to control my magic.' Conan thought with a grin.

Unfolding his wings, Conan took flight with a mighty flap. After reading the spell in the chasm, Conan found out that he could fly much easier, as if the muscles in his wings were stronger. Conan flew to a row that was a couple of rows away from the ceiling, Conan flapped in a certain pattern to keep himself hovering in front of the shelf, he scanned the books and found one which he saw Twilight reading the other day before his training.

 _How To Control Spirits by Starswirl The Bearded_ was the book's title, Conan was intrigued, he clutched the book under his dominant arm and turned to glide down. He settled into a couch and lied down on it with his belly facing down, he flipped open the book and started reading, resting his head on his claws.

Time elapsed quickly as Conan read, and he was now reading with heightened interest, sitting in different positions as he read. He had already reached the near end of the book at noon, he had just read finished the chapter _Wereghosts_ when noon struck, but he didn't close the book, instead he kept on reading.

'Interesting, we have werewolves, why not wereghosts?' Conan thought, he looked over to the next chapter, _Ectoplasm_. Conan knew that he had hit the jackpot by looking at the title itself, 'This chapter should help.' Conan thought, he had read the precautions of summoning spirits and related thing, he had also read what might happen if one doesn't know how to control.

As Conan read the chapter, he started to consider practicing himself, there were no supervision around though, that was his problem. 'Should I?' Conan thought, his eyes strayed to look outside, it was late noon.

'It couldn't hurt. Besides, this will save me some time from training with Twilight.' Conan thought, he stood and jumped off the couch with the book in claw, he placed the book on a book stand and flipped to the part where it said how to summon ectoplasm.

Positioning himself in the middle of the room, Conan crouched slightly, closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. He reached out with his telekinesis and searched for any spiritual beings or ghosts, he was able to make out a few, and he decided that he didn't need much to work the spell. So Conan concentrated on reeling in the energy that radiated from the spirits, taking the glow and the excess energy the spirits provided. As the invisible energy floated towards Conan, they became visible when they came 1 foot away from him.

Conan opened his eyes and stared in astonishment as he saw a white orb a half-translucent edge float between his claws. Carefully, Conan manipulated the ectoplasm and shaped it into a square, than into a star, into a triangle, and then back into and orb. 'No way.' Conan thought, he looked around and spotted an old coat hanger, 'Hmm...'

With a yell, Conan turned and threw the ectoplasm at the coat hanger, he released his grip on the ectoplasm when he threw it and it surprisingly stayed in the shape it was shaped into. The ectoplasm obliterated the old hanger, planks and splinters flew everywhere when it exploded.

Conan stared at the obliterated furniture with awe, he looked at his claw and flexed it, "What else is this capable of?" he asked himself. Summoning the excess energy from the spirits, Conan formed it into the shape of an arrow, he levitated a piece of wood while making sure he doesn't lose control of the ectoplasm, and he shot the arrow at it.

The plank was blown into ashes, which heightened Conan's amazement, this made Conan determined to find out what ectoplasm can do. And for the next five minutes, Conan used ectoplasm to destroy old and useless things, he also used it for other experiments such as lifting heavy objects or transferring the ectoplasm into energy and feeding the energy to himself.

Finally, Conan was on his last experiment, to see how far he can reach to absorb the ectoplasm. His tail whipped from side to side with excitement as he crouched into a stance, closing his eyes, he concentrated and reached out.

There was so much. Spirits roamed nearly everywhere, and they all had so much excess energy around them, Conan landed on the invisible ground in the black void and looked around, he started to run forward. As Conan was near his limit to run any further, his wing brushed against a strong and mysterious spirit.

Conan stiffened, but never lost concentration. Curious, Conan turned back and cautiously approached the mysterious energy, he stopped when he was near it and waited next to it, trying to figure out what the energy was. Or what was emitting it.

Reaching out, Conan poked the dark grey spirit. The spirit suddenly spike up, causing Conan to yelp back in the library and also causing him to retract his consciousness. Suddenly, the spirit emitted a green glow, causing Conan to retract further.

" **Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh** "

The voice sent shivers down Conan's spine, it came from the spirit, he shouldn't stay near it any longer. Conan turned to return back into his own mind and body, he started running when the spirit started to turn and chase him.

Conan turned his head, and he yelped with his eyes wide, he tried to open his wings and fly, but the spirit reached out a tendril of itself and grabbed Conan's tail. Conan yowled as he was pulled back onto the invisible ground, he didn't know where he was, but he knew he was near to return.

Turning around, Conan yelled and tried to kick the spirit off him, but his paw simply went through the spirit. The spirit laughed, a deep and hoarse barking noise. As the spirit suddenly lunged forward, Conan shielded himself with his wings and screamed.

...

"Good, good." Princess Celestia said, staring as Haibara held a cream coloured blob glowing gold in her talons, floating between them. "Thee are doing well Dreamwings." Princess Luna said, smiling a little. Haibara didn't reply, but nodded slightly as she stared at the essence of the sun that she held.

Standing out of way, Princess Celestia revealed a target about 3 feet away from Haibara, "Now, swing your claw and release." the princess instructed. Haibara inhaled, she held the essence behind her back and threw it like how she would throw a baseball, the essence flew and hit the target.

The wood turned into ashes, and a royal guard jumped in to clean it up, he then jumped away to stay out of the princesses' way. Princess Celestia smiled and patted Haibara's head, "Good job Dreamwings." she praised.

Haibara exhaled and allowed herself a tiny smile, she sat down on the grass of the Royal Gardens and took a few breathers. She was surprised, in two days, she had learnt how to control the energy from the sun, the moon, and the stars, now she was learning how to use then in combat.

But, in those two days, Haibara had never left the castle grounds, she felt closed in the the vast place, so she often made visits to the gardens for fresh air. And if she had to be honest, the gardens were Haibara's favourite place in the whole castle.

"Would you like to continue?" Princess Celestia asked, standing beside Haibara. The griffon nodded, smiling slightly. As Haibara stood up, she spotted a spurt of green fire heading towards her direction.

Haibara immediately crouched, as if ready to attack, her ears pressed against the back of her head and her feathers and fur bristled. Taking note of Haibara's expression and stance, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned to where she was looking and saw the green flame, but they made no signs of alarm.

Once the flame was two inches away from Princess Celestia, it rolled up and turned into a scroll, wrapped with a red ribbon and sealed with gold wax. Princess Celestia immediately took hold of it, while the flame turned out to be of no harm, Haibara didn't completely relax.

As Princess Celestia read the scroll, her face showed concentration, then shock, then horror. The older alicorn showed the letter to her sister, who read it as well. Haibara snuck to Princess Luna's side and tried to get a peek of the letter, she caught a glimpse of the words scribbled into the paper before Princess Celestia rolled it up and teleported it away. Haibara's eyes widened when she stole a look at the word, _Phantompaw_.

"Dreamwings, you may do as you please, my sister and I have matters to tend to." Princess Celestia said, glancing at the little griffon, she called a guard and gave the guard orders. Once the guard nodded and ran off, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna unfurled their wings and were about to take flight when Haibara shouted, "I'm coming!"

The princesses immediately stopped their wings from flapping and turned to Haibara with surprised looks, as if she had discovered a secret that was not meant to become general knowledge. "Don't be silly Dreamwings, you can't, you musn't." Princess Celestia said, her face showing disapproval.

Haibara dug her claws into the ground, "I'm coming." she said again, "I know it's about Phantompaw, and if something bad has happen to him, I want to help." Princess Luna looked to her sister, but the white alicorn shook her head, "No." she said. "It's too dangerous for you, stay within the castle grounds." Princess Celestia commanded, and without another word, she took off.

Princess Luna looked at Haibara, "Trust me Dreamwings, it's for your own safety." she said, then she took off after her sister.

Haibara stared after the two sisters, she frowned, "I'm not letting this slide. Kudo-kun, you better be alive, I'll strangle you if you're not." she mumbled. Unfurling her wings, Haibara took off with two mighty flaps, she flapped five more times to level with the sisters and followed close behind.

...

Starlight stared with horror at The Castle of Friendship, transparent and black aura swirled around the castle, undoubtedly spirits, the transparent ones at least. The black aura felt powerful, and evil.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie ran up to Starlight from her right, the unicorn turned to them, her mane flying like theirs. "Can Twilight get in?!" Starlight asked, yelling so she could be heard among the crowd that had gathered and among the wind created by the swirswirling ghosts and magic.

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "She can't! We can do anything without the Elements Of Harmony! You need to help her!" she yelled, being serious in the few times of her life. Starlight stole one more glance, then she turned and ran to the castle's right, where Twilight and the others were.

Grey clouds looked over Ponyville, threatening to swallow the remaining light in the town. On the castle's right, Starlight saw Twilight trying to clear some space between the ghosts and the magic blocking a window, Rarity, Spike, and even Trixie, was trying to help. But the ghosts and magic proved to be too strong.

Fluttershy and Applejack lay in waiting, should there be enough space for one pony to pass through, one of the two will have to enter and block off the ghosts and magic with something for the rest to enter. "Twilight!" Starlight called, coming a stop beside her teacher.

Twilight cracked open an eye to look at her student, "Starlight!" she shouted over the noise, "Come on! Help us!" she said. Without hesitating, Starlight shot a beam of magic at the protected wall, her helped proved to be of no help whatsoever.

After minutes and minutes of trying to clear some space, the unicorns, the alicorn, and the dragon gave up. "We can't break a way in! We need to wait for the princesses!" Twilight yelled, shielding herself with a hoof to keep her eyes from being assaulted by the raging wind.

Later, cheering was heard from the front of the castle, signaling Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's arrival. Everyone gathered at the right looked at each other and ran to the front, there, they met with the two sisters.

After exchanging quick greetings, Princess Luna turned to look at the castle, "How did this happen?!" Princess Luna asked, using her Canterlot voice to be heard over the noise. "I don't know!" Twilight replied in the manner, but softer, "When I came back to the castle, the ghosts and magic weren't this strong! But I couldn't breach the shield and it became stronger every passing minute! I think Phantompaw tried to learn on his own!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each other, they nodded and flew towards the castle's doors. Princess Celestia blasted a large beam of magic at the shield, but it didn't even falter when hit. Princess Luna joined her sister and tried as well, but no avail. Soon, Twilight and any able unicorn joined and tried to breach the shield.

Minutes later, a small hole opened, the doors swung open due to the wind and swung about, like wings. "Widen it!" Princess Luna yelled, aiming at the edges of the hole, the rest followed her. But the hole was shrinking instead of expanding. "It won't stay open for long!" Rarity pointed out, sweat dripping down from her head, "Try harder!" Princess Celestia yelled.

But the hole refused to open any further, it started to close even faster as the unicorns and alicorns tried their best to open it further.

Suddenly, Haibara dove through the clouds, she spread her wings and slowed her fall, gliding forward after. 'Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on!' Haibara thought, flapping to gain speed. She maneuvered away from currents that threatened to sweep her away and dove for the hole, she swung her legs forward and almost missed the hole, she slipped in at the perfect time. Her wings pressed themselves against each other and her ears flattened.

Black feathers flew around as Haibara barely made it through the hole, Haibara landed on her side with a _thump_. She yowled in pain as she felt a jolt run up the arm and to her shoulder, she slid against the floor for a bit before stopping two feet away from the swinging doors. "Dreamwings!" the ones outside exclaimed, Haibara groaned and got up, her left arm hurt, but luckily it wasn't her dominant arm.

Haibara looked outside, at the worried faces of the Ponyville residents and the royal sisters. "Stay where thee are! We are coming!" Princess Luna yelled, she blasted another beam at the shield. But Haibara knew that it would take a long time before everyone outside had a chance in breaking in, and she was worried for Conan, she shouldn't dawdle any longer.

"I'm going after him!" Haibara yelled, and without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran. Warnings and calls came from behind, but Haibara turned a deaf ear at the voices and continued to travel deeper into the castle.

Haibara jumped over, dodged, sidestepped, and ducked under all the ectoplasms and magic that came shooting at her. She merely dodged a ball of black magic and felt dark energy coming from it, like the ones from the moon, but darker.

Following the magic's tracks, Haibara traced the source back into the library, she looked into the open door and gasped.

Conan stood in the middle of the room, on his haunches, he was clutching his head with his claws and a terrible scream was coming from him. The end of his tail had a trail flowing out, as if it was a ghost, the pattern on his paws were actually moving, and his eyes were in a grayish colour of sap green. His iris and pupils were missing, and Haibara swore she saw a flash of a red and black horn in midst of his feathers.

Haibara quickly ran to his aid, but as she got near, she was suddenly knocked aside by a wisp of magic. Haibara's howl got Conan's attention, he turned, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed and fought in his mind. "Haibara!" Conan exclaimed, he screamed again and shook his head, "Go away! Stay away!" he yelled.

With some effort, Haibara stood, "No! I'm not leaving you here!" she exclaimed, she ducked when a streak of ectoplasm shot by. Haibara quickly ran, using what she had learned to block or counter attacks, trying to get close to Conan.

It took a lot of will, but Haibara managed to get into the spot of the room where there was no magic in the way. Haibara held Conan by his cheeks and lifted his head so that he would look at her in the eye, "Focus on me!" Haibara yelled, when Conan refused to, Haibara yelled again, "Focus on me Kudo-kun! Look at me! Look at my eyes!"

This time, Conan complied, his full green eyes staring into Haibara's dark blue ones. "What do you see?" Haibara asked in a soft tone, Conan blinked, he stared. "What do you see Kudo-kun? What am I missing?" Haibara asked again, boring her eyes into Conan's.

"F-fear... You're missing... fear..." Conan said, his ears perked up, "W-why...?" he asked. Without letting her eyes waver, Haibara said, "Because I know you can Kudo-kun. I know you can control yourself, you can control whatever is trying to the take over your mind. So fight it Kudo-kun."

When Conan hesitated, Haibara screamed at him, "FIGHT IT!"

Conan shut his eyes, the tears ceased to flow, his face shifted into one of deep concentration and struggle. "Come on Kudo-kun! You're stronger! You are in control of your own mind! Take back what is yours!" Haibara yelled, grabbing Conan by the shoulders.

"Arh..." Conan grunted, he shook his head, "Grr..." he growled, his beak lifted to snarl. Then, with another shake of his head, Conan opened his glowing eyes and aimed his head up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"


	19. Chapter 19: The Grand Galloping Gala

(Hello there all! How are you lovelies doing? Last time, Conan was upset to be alone, and he pondered over his relationship with Ran, and with Haibara. Then, to kill time, Conan decided to learn how to control his powers, but it ended in utter destruction. And now, time for the aftermath.)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan dived through cloud after cloud, as if he was trying to remain hidden, some clouds disappeared into droplets of water after Conan flew through them, tiny little teardrops of water clung onto his fur and feathers as he flew.

It had been 2 days since Conan nearly wrecked havoc in Ponyville, after he has gotten rid of the dark spirit that tried to envelop mind, he broke down and hugged Haibara as he cried. He felt Haibara stiffen at first, but the she relaxed and hugged him back. After a minute of weeping tears, Conan had just begun to cry off his tears when Twilight, her friends, and the two princesses came bustling in.

Nothing in the castle was damaged, the books in the library were only scattered, and only a few furniture were upturned. But Conan kept apologizing and blamed himself for what he done, but Twilight ensured him that he was forgiven and that he caused no harm. Princess Luna also consoled Conan by telling him that he was just a kid, what he had done to get himself possessed was just an accident. But Conan thought otherwise.

"Oi! Kudo-kun!"

Conan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head without slowing, Haibara was catching up to him, flapping her wings quickly and then gliding beside him. After the brink of destruction, Princess Celestia had let Haibara stay in Ponyville to continue her studies in her powers.

"Oh! Haibara, what are you doing here?" Conan asked, he flapped his wings in sync with Haibara as she flew with him. "Rainbow Dash says that she wants us to take flying lessons with her again." Haibara informed him, slight dismay and annoyance written on her face.

Conan shared her dismay and sighed in frustration, "She just doesn't give up does she?" he asked, which the answer to it was a shake of Haibara's head. "Where does she want us to meet her?" Conan asked, flapping and gliding again, Haibara mimicked his movements and gestured behind her. "At the small hill by Ponyville Park." she said.

"Hmm..." Conan hummed as he thought, suddenly getting a competitive spirit, he turned and sped up, "Race you there!" he yelled. Haibara exclaimed in surprise, then she growled with a grin and raced after Conan.

It wasn't long when Haibara caught up with Conan, she and Conan stole glances at each other. With a smirk, Haibara veered to her left and gave Conan a shove, then she quickly veered to the right. Conan exclaimed as he flew off course, he regained his balance and stole a glance to his side before looking forward again, he yelped and shielded himself as he flew right into a large cloud.

Coming out on the other side, Conan had slowed to half his speed, he saw Haibara in the lead, looking back with a smug look. With a huff, Conan quickly sped up to regain his position, once he gained on Haibara, he casted her a somewhat annoyed look. "Don't get too confident!" he yelled.

After that, Conan and Haibara tried gaining the advantage by intercepting their paths, trying to slap their wings at the other, and trying to confuse the other by pushing them into clouds. Ponies stared up and saw the two griffons flying and intertwining around each other, like some sort of dance in the sky.

"Hmm?" Applejack hummed as she looked up at the sky, she saw Conan and Haibara flying around each other, trying to knock the other off course but failing each time. Applejack scoffed and shook her head as she continued on her way, "Griffons." she mumbled, "They'll never get rid of that competitive spirits of theirs."

...

Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof impatiently as she waited with Fluttershy, she glared around at the sky, waiting for Conan and Haibara. Then, Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration.

Fluttershy yelped and jumped back from the yell, the bird around her immediately took flight and scattered, she turned to Rainbow Dash with a half-hearted glare. "Where are they?! We've been standing here for hours now!" Rainbow Dash complained, her tail lashed once as she pawed the ground. "Calm down Rainbow Dash, I'm sure they're on their way." Fluttershy said, she looked up and smiled as a hummingbird drew close to her.

Rainbow Dash huffed and lashed her tail again, suddenly, she heard shouting and laughing. Fluttershy looked up into the sky just as Rainbow Dash lifted her head, above, Conan and Haibara were diving towards a clearing while locked in a complicated series of twists and flips.

"Incoming!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she and Fluttershy immediately jumped out of the way before Conan and Haibara came crashing down near where Fluttershy was standing. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, obscuring the view.

The two pegasi coughed and tried to shop away the dust with their hooves, only to be unsuccessful. As the dust cleared, the shouting and laughing were still audible. Haibara laughed as she tried to push Conan off her, she shoved at his face with a claw and tried kicking playfully at his belly. Conan laughed, trying to keep Haibara pinned to the ground, he exclaimed and reared up as Haibara flapped her wings at him.

Haibara took her opportunity and slipped out of Conan's grip, as Conan landed back on fours, she shook out the dust and dirt off her fur and feathers. Conan did the same, he shot a triumphant smile at Haibara as his fur and feathers flattened.

"No fair." Haibara said, 'You're bigger than me in this dimension.' she casted her thoughts at Conan, lifting her head with a small scowl. Conan put a claw over his heart with an expression of disbelief, 'Who? Me?' he asked in his head, the obvious sarcasm in Conan's thought made Haibara stare flatly at him.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, causing the two griffons to look at her, "Right, enough with playing around, we've got a lot of things to cover up!" she said. 'Great.' Conan thought, turning his eyes to Haibara, who returned the look.

And so, Conan and Haibara spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their flying. From Rainbow Dash, they learnt aerial combat and how to do complex tricks. From Fluttershy, they learnt the basics in flying, like the timing of their wings flapping, the advantages and dangers of the wind currents, the safest height to fly and so on.

In midst of learning, Fluttershy told Conan and Haibara an advice Twilight had asked her to give. Thanks to her, the two griffons learnt how to shield their minds from mind readers in flight and fight, and Haibara learnt how to focus in fighting and flying while attacking her opponent with her mind reading powers.

In the middle of a sparring session between Conan and Haibara, a spurt of green flame flew towards them. Conan was the first to spot the flame, he immediately knew it was from Spike and dropped the defenses in his mind, he felt a rush of someone else's presence in his mind, Haibara's. 'Stop.' he thought, he knew Haibara was reading his mind, for it was her presence he felt in his mind.

Haibara raised an eyebrow, but complied, when Conan pointed, she turned and saw the green flame. Rainbow Dash glared at the flame, "What now?" she asked, ungrateful for the interruption.

The flame split into three, one went towards Fluttershy, one towards Rainbow Dash, and the third continued towards Conan and Haibara.

Conan reached out as the flame neared him, it popped into a scroll and landed in his talons, the other two turned into scrolls and fell into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's hooves. Conan broke the wax and opened the scroll as Haibara flew to his side, "Here ye here ye." Conan read, "The royal court has invited you, Phantompaw Grimtalon and Dreamwings Rivertail, to the Grand Galloping Gala. Held in the Canterlot Castle 3 days from now, may we see you then."

Two gold tickets popped out of the scroll once Conan finished reading the contents, Haibara took the tickets and looked at them, "Huh, I guess Princess Celestia did decided to invite us after all." she said. She turned to Conan with a smile, who returned it.

"Better not go to Rarity for an attire." Conan said, rolling up the scroll, Haibara chuckled, "Yeah, she would go on for hours trying to find us something to wear." she joked. Conan laughed, he looked at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who were holding tickets as well. Gesturing, Conan dived down, Haibara followed.

Rainbow Dash was smiling like she had expected something that came true, Fluttershy looked happy too, but she didn't look as cocky as Rainbow Dash. Conan three out his hind legs and skidded for half a second before bringing his free claw down, he came to a stop near the two pegasi, "You two got an invitation too?" he asked, Haibara landed behind him.

"Yeah we did!" Rainbow Dash said, showing her ticket off, Fluttershy just simply nodded and held out her ticket. "Cool." Conan muttered, he leaned back to look at the tickets, Haibara noticed and made it so that Conan could see better.

"Heh, you two are gonna have trouble getting a suitable suit and dress." Rainbow Dash said, "Rarity always knows when somepony needs new clothes."

True enough, Conan and Haibara found themselves in Rarity's boutique the next day. Haibara yawned from her spot on a velvet couch as she waited for Rarity to show up, Conan sat on the floor in front of the couch's armrest, he adjusted his glasses.

Rarity suddenly came bustling down the stairs, startling Conan and Haibara. "Right!" Rarity exclaimed, "Let's see what we have here."

Conan leaned back when Rarity leaned forward an inspected him, no doubt to think about what clothes suit him. Haibara smirked as she rested her head on her claws, the smirk didn't go unnoticed, 'What?' Conan asked in his head, glancing at Haibara.

'Nothing.' Haibara thought, 'Just heard about Rarity's plans to make your costume.' Conan inwardly scoffed, 'Costume?' he thought, Haibara grinned and resumed to a smirk. Her smirk turned downwards when Rarity turned to look at her, almost immediately, Haibara blurted, "No."

Rarity seemed taken aback by Haibara's comment, "Nothing fancy or bright or anything that counts of as 'filthy rich', I prefer simple clothing." Haibara said, she lifted her head as she projected her thoughts towards Rarity and Conan, 'And perhaps you have forgotten what I can do.'

"Oh, of course." Rarity said, seemingly unsure about being around Haibara, she shook her head, "Okay, I may not need to tailor any clothes for you two, in fact, I may have the perfect sets." she said. Rarity turned and galloped deeper into her boutique.

Conan sighed, "Oh, I'm so excited." he said with obvious sarcasm, lifting his claw halfway up and waving them without enthusiasm. Haibara smiled at the action, "Yes, I'm very excited too." she said, also with sarcasm.

As Conan and Haibara laughed, Rarity returned with two covered up mannequins trailing behind her with magic. Conan and Haibara turned and watched as Rarity pushed the mannequins into two different changing rooms, "Quick! Let me see how you look in them!" Rarity said, pushing Conan and Haibara into the two different changing rooms.

Conan grunted as he skidded to a halt, he sighed and turned to look at the mannequin, 'I can't believe this.' he thought. Shrugging, Conan grabbed onto the cloth covering the mannequin and pulled.

...

"Are you two ready?" Rarity asked, her voice cheerful. With a grumble, Conan quickly out on his last piece of fashion and stepped out of the changing room with an unhappy expression. Rarity, however, doesn't notice and squeals in delight.

Conan was wearing a simple white shirt which was buttoned up fully to support the red bow tie he was wearing. On top of the shirt was a blue jacket with a single yellow button sewed onto it halfway down. The jacket reached until Conan's waist and it had vents at either side. Conan also wore a steel watch on his left claw, the watch had a navy blue background, silver arrows to indicate the numbers and silver hands with a red stripe engraved into the minute and hour hand.

"Oh! That suit looks prefect for you!" Rarity exclaimed, clapping her hooves together. Conan flapped his wings to check if he still could fly with ease, which he could. 'This suits reminds me heavily of something.' Conan thought, 'But I'm not sure what.'

"Hmm?" Conan hummed as the doors to the other dressing room swung outwards, Haibara poked her head out, seemingly embarrassed, but why? As Haibara stepped out, Conan was able to see why Haibara would think she's in an embarrassing situation.

Haibara wore a wine red dress, in which the fabric made the attire look like it had a shine to it. The dress was simple enough, the skirt of the dress ended above the ankles, and around Haibara's waist was a thin black belt with a golden buckle. The dress also had a short collar that was unfolded and the sleeves were short, and Haibara wore a silver moon necklace around her neck.

While Rarity squealed in delight of having a dress that fit Haibara, Conan blushed madly behind her, he turned his head away and covered himself with a wing, she was seriously pretty. Haibara shifted her weight from claw to paw and from paw to claw, "I'm guessing you think it suits me." she muttered, rubbing her arm.

Rarity smiled broadly, "Why of course!" she exclaimed, she turned to Conan, "Don't you think so Phantompaw?" she asked. Conan swallowed the lump in his throat, lowering his wing albeit, Conan stuttered as he spoke, "Y-yeah. I-it does." he mumbled.

Haibara titled her head, 'Kudo-kun. Are you alright? You seem a bit flustered or something.' she thought, she saw Conan react by shifting his weight. 'Who says?' Conan wondered, he quickly shook his head to rid of the red that painted his face, and it worked, mostly. A small hint of red remained on Conan's cheeks when he folded his wings, it went unnoticed by Rarity, but it was noticed by Haibara. She smiled slightly.

...

3 days passed quickly, now, Conan was sitting outside of his and Haibara's room, next to the door. He looked at his watch, 'About 10 minutes till Twilight's carriage comes.' he thought, lowering his arm.

'Yeah yeah I'm coming.' Haibara said through her mind, Conan didn't reply and shifted his sitting position. After a few more seconds, Haibara swung open one of the doors and stepped out, luckily she didn't open the wrong door. Conan turned to her and stood, "Ready to go?" he asked, then jokingly added, "My lady."

Haibara showed amusement when Conan snickered, she smiled, "Is it not obvious?" she asked. Conan continued to snicker, but he quickly cleared his throat and gestured for Haibara to follow him.

...

The carriage ride wasn't very eventful, the only event was a traffic due to someone's carriage's wheel falling off. When the gang reached the castle, they showed their tickets, greeted the princesses, in which Haibara was more than happy to greet and thank, and split up after.

Twilight went to talk with Princess Celestia with Spike and Starlight, Fluttershy was somewhere in the Royal Gardens, Applejack was hanging out with Pinkie Pie by the food stands, Rainbow Dash was enjoying her time with the Wonderbolt, and Rarity went off flirting with other stallions. Meanwhile, Conan and Haibara were sitting at a table beside a window, with a view to the gardens.

"Hey Haibara." Conan called after awhile, Haibara hummed, her ears twitched as she turned to him. "After I tried on this suit 3 days ago, I felt like it reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure what." Conan explained, tapping a talon on the table, "I was hoping you may have a suggestion for me to remember."

Haibara rested her head on a claw, "I'm not gonna lie Kudo-kun." she said, "I'm trying to remember what you're trying to remember." Conan turned to the crowd surrounding him and Haibara, "Then we'll have to wait and hope that it'll come to us." he murmured.

A nod came from Haibara, the song that was currently playing ended, and Pinkie Pie took the spotlight. "Come on everypony! This is a gala! Let's dance!" she exclaimed, she nodded to Vinyl, who nodded back and started to rummage through selections of songs.

Conan blinked, he hopped off his seat and turned to Haibara, he knelt slightly and held out his claw. "Hmm?" Haibara hummed, she lifted her head from her claw, her ears perked forward in interest. Conan looked up, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Haibara laughed half-heartedly, "In your dreams Kudo-kun." she said before looking out the window, placing her claws on the chair she sat on. Conan stood slightly, "Oh come on, like Pinkie said: This is a gala." he said, "I promise you that I'll only ask for this one dance, unless you enjoy it."

Conan grinned when he saw Haibara considering the offer, then with a sigh, she jumped down from her chair and accepted Conan's outstretched claw. "Fine." she said, smiling slightly.

Chuckling, Conan pulled Haibara towards the dance floor, which was beginning to be filled in. "Come on then." Conan said, Haibara exclaimed in surprise when Conan tugged on her arm and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Spike noticed the pair of young kids enter the crowd, he tugged on Starlight's tail. When he got the unicorn's (Hello there all! How are you lovelies doing? Last time, Conan was upset to be alone, and he pondered over his relationship with Ran, and with Haibara. Then, to kill time, Conan decided to learn how to control his powers, but it ended in utter destruction. And now, time for the aftermath.)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Conan dived through cloud after cloud, as if he was trying to remain hidden, some clouds disappeared into droplets of water after Conan flew through them, tiny little teardrops of water clung onto his fur and feathers as he flew.

It had been 2 days since Conan nearly wrecked havoc in Ponyville, after he has gotten rid of the dark spirit that tried to envelop mind, he broke down and hugged Haibara as he cried. He felt Haibara stiffen at first, but the she relaxed and hugged him back. After a minute of weeping tears, Conan had just begun to cry off his tears when Twilight, her friends, and the two princesses came bustling in.

Nothing in the castle was damaged, the books in the library were only scattered, and only a few furniture were upturned. But Conan kept apologizing and blamed himself for what he done, but Twilight ensured him that he was forgiven and that he caused no harm. Princess Luna also consoled Conan by telling him that he was just a kid, what he had done to get himself possessed was just an accident. But Conan thought otherwise.

"Oi! Kudo-kun!"

Conan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head without slowing, Haibara was catching up him, flapping her wings quickly and then gliding beside him. After the brink of destruction, Princess Celestia had let Haibara stay in Ponyville to continue her studies in her powers.

"Oh! Haibara, what are you doing here?" Conan asked, he flapped his wings in sync with Haibara as she flew with him. "Rainbow Dash says that she wants us to take flying lessons with her again." Haibara informed him, slight dismay and annoyance written on her face.

Conan shared her dismay and sighed in frustration, "She just doesn't give up does she?" he asked, which the answer to it was a shake of Haibara's head. "Where does she want us to meet her?" Conan asked, flapping and gliding again, Haibara mimicked his movements and gestured behind her. "At the small hill by Ponyville Park." she said.

"Hmm..." Conan hummed as he thought, suddenly getting a competitive spirit, he turned and sped up, "Race you there!" he yelled. Haibara exclaimed in surprise, then she growled with a grin and raced after Conan.

It wasn't long when Haibara caught up with Conan, she and Conan stole glances at each other. With a smirk, Haibara veered to her left and gave Conan a shove, then she quickly veered to the right. Conan exclaimed as he flew off course, he regained his balance and stole a glance to his side before looking forward again, he yelped and shielded himself as he flew right into a large cloud.

Coming out on the other side, Conan had slowed to half his speed, he saw Haibara in the lead, looking back with a smug look. With a huff, Conan quickly sped up to regain his position, once he gained on Haibara, he casted her a somewhat annoyed look. "Don't get too confident!" he yelled.

After that, Conan and Haibara tried gaining the advantage by intercepting their paths, trying to slap their wings at the other, and trying to confuse the other by pushing them into clouds. Ponies stared up and saw the two griffons flying and intertwining around each other, like some sort of dance in the sky.

"Hmm?" Applejack hummed as she looked up at the sky, she saw Conan and Haibara flying around each other, trying to knock the other off course but failing each time. Applejack scoffed and shook her head as she continued on her way, "Griffons." she mumbled, "They'll never get rid of that competitive spirits of theirs."

Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof impatiently as she waited with Fluttershy, she glared around at the sky, waiting for Conan and Haibara. Then, Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration.

Fluttershy yelped and jumped back from the yell, the bird around her immediately took flight and scattered, she turned to Rainbow Dash with a half-hearted glare. "Where are they?! We've been standing here for hours now!" Rainbow Dash complained, her tail lashed once as she pawed the ground. "Calm down Rainbow Dash, I'm sure they're on their way." Fluttershy said, she looked up and smiled as a hummingbird drew close to her.

Rainbow Dash huffed and lashed her tail again, suddenly, she heard shouting and laughing. Fluttershy looked up into the sky just as Rainbow Dash lifted her head, above, Conan and Haibara were diving towards a clearing while locked in a complicated series of twists and flips.

"Incoming!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she and Fluttershy immediately jumped out of the way before Conan and Haibara came crashing down near where Fluttershy was standing. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, obscuring the view.

The two pegasi coughed and tried to shop away the dust with their hooves, only to be unsuccessful. As the dust cleared, the shouting and laughing were still audible. Haibara laughed as she tried to push Conan off her, she shoved at his face with a claw and tried kicking playfully at his belly. Conan laughed, trying to keep Haibara pinned to the ground, he exclaimed and reared up as Haibara flapped her wings at him.

Haibara took her opportunity and slipped out of Conan's grip, as Conan landed back on fours, she shook out the dust and dirt off her fur and feathers. Conan did the same, he shot a triumphant smile at Haibara as his fur and feathers flattened.

"No fair." Haibara said, 'You're bigger than me in this dimension.' she casted her thoughts at Conan, lifting her head with a small scowl. Conan put a claw over his heart with an expression of disbelief, 'Who? Me?' he asked in his head, the obvious sarcasm in Conan's thought made Haibara stare flatly at him.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, causing the two griffons to look at her, "Right, enough with playing around, we've got a lot of things to cover up!" she said. 'Great.' Conan thought, turning his eyes to Haibara, who returned the look.

And so, Conan and Haibara spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their flying. From Rainbow Dash, they learnt aerial combat and how to do complex tricks. From Fluttershy, they learnt the basics in flying, like the timing of their wings flapping, the advantages and dangers of the wind currents, the safest height to fly and so on.

In midst of learning, Fluttershy told Conan and Haibara an advice Twilight had asked her to give. Thanks to her, the two griffons learnt how to shield their minds from mind readers in flight and fight, and Haibara learnt how to focus in fighting and flying while attacking her opponent with her mind reading powers.

In the middle of a sparring session between Conan and Haibara, a spurt of green flame flew towards them. Conan was the first to spot the flame, he immediately knew it was from Spike and dropped the defenses in his mind, he felt a rush of someone else's presence in his mind, Haibara's. 'Stop.' he thought, he knew Haibara was reading his mind, for it was her presence he felt in his mind.

Haibara raised an eyebrow, but complied, when Conan pointed, she turned and saw the green flame. Rainbow Dash glared at the flame, "What now?" she asked, ungrateful for the interruption.

The flame split into three, one went towards Fluttershy, one towards Rainbow Dash, and the third continued towards Conan and Haibara.

Conan reached out as the flame neared him, it popped into a scroll and landed in his talons, the other two turned into scrolls and fell into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's hooves. Conan broke the wax and opened the scroll as Haibara flew to his side, "Here ye here ye." Conan read, "The royal court has invited you, Phantompaw Grimtalon and Dreamwings Rivertail, to the Grand Galloping Gala. Held in the Canterlot Castle 3 days from now, may we see you then."

Two gold tickets popped out of the scroll once Conan finished reading the contents, Haibara took the tickets and looked at them, "Huh, I guess Princess Celestia did decided to invite us after all." she said. She turned to Conan with a smile, who returned it.

"Better not go to Rarity for an attire." Conan said, rolling up the scroll, Haibara chuckled, "Yeah, she would go on for hours trying to find us something to wear." she joked. Conan laughed, he looked at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who were holding tickets as well. Gesturing, Conan dived down, Haibara followed.

Rainbow Dash was smiling like she had expected something that came true, Fluttershy looked happy too, but she didn't look as cocky as Rainbow Dash. Conan three out his hind legs and skidded for half a second before bringing his free claw down, he came to a stop near the two pegasi, "You two got an invitation too?" he asked, Haibara landed behind him.

"Yeah we did!" Rainbow Dash said, showing her ticket off, Fluttershy just simply nodded and held out her ticket. "Cool." Conan muttered, he leaned back to look at the tickets, Haibara noticed and made it so that Conan could see better.

"Heh, you two are gonna have trouble getting a suitable suit and dress." Rainbow Dash said, "Rarity always knows when somepony needs new clothes."

True enough, Conan and Haibara found themselves in Rarity's boutique the next day. Haibara yawned from her spot on a velvet couch as she waited for Rarity to show up, Conan sat on the floor in front of the couch's armrest, he adjusted his glasses.

Rarity suddenly came bustling down the stairs, startling Conan and Haibara. "Right!" Rarity exclaimed, "Let's see what we have here."

Conan leaned back when Rarity leaned forward an inspected him, no doubt to think about what clothes suit him. Haibara smirked as she rested her head on her claws, the smirk didn't go unnoticed, 'What?' Conan asked in his head, glancing at Haibara.

'Nothing.' Haibara thought, 'Just heard about Rarity's plans to make your costume.' Conan inwardly scoffed, 'Costume?' he thought, Haibara grinned and resumed to a smirk. Her smirk turned downwards when Rarity turned to look at her, almost immediately, Haibara blurted, "No."

Rarity seemed taken aback by Haibara's comment, "Nothing fancy or bright or anything that counts of as 'filthy rich', I prefer simple clothing." Haibara said, she lifted her head as she projected her thoughts towards Rarity and Conan, 'And perhaps you have forgotten what I can do.'

"Oh, of course." Rarity said, seemingly unsure about being around Haibara, she shook her head, "Okay, I may not need to tailor any clothes for you two, in fact, I may have the perfect sets." she said. Rarity turned and galloped deeper into her boutique.

Conan sighed, "Oh, I'm so excited." he said with obvious sarcasm, lifting his claw halfway up and waving them without enthusiasm. Haibara smiled at the action, "Yes, I'm very excited too." she said, also with sarcasm.

As Conan and Haibara laughed, Rarity returned with two covered up mannequins trailing behind her with magic. Conan and Haibara turned and watched as Rarity pushed the mannequins into two different changing rooms, "Quick! Let me see how you look in them!" Rarity said, pushing Conan and Haibara into the two different changing rooms.

Conan grunted as he skidded to a halt, he sighed and turned to look at the mannequin, 'I can't believe this.' he thought. Shrugging, Conan grabbed onto the cloth covering the mannequin and pulled.

"Are you two ready?" Rarity asked, her voice cheerful. With a grumble, Conan quickly out on his last piece of fashion and stepped out of the changing room with an unhappy expression. Rarity, however, doesn't notice and squeals in delight.

Conan was wearing a simple white shirt which was buttoned up fully to support the red bow tie he was wearing. On top of the shirt was a blue jacket with a single yellow button sewed onto it halfway down. The jacket reached until Conan's waist and it had vents at either side. Conan also wore a steel watch on his left claw, the watch had a navy blue background, silver arrows to indicate the numbers and silver hands with a red stripe engraved into the minute and hour hand.

"Oh! That suit looks prefect for you!" Rarity exclaimed, clapping her hooves together. Conan flapped his wings to check if he still could fly with ease, which he could. 'This suits reminds me heavily of something.' Conan thought, 'But I'm not sure what.'

"Hmm?" Conan hummed as the doors to the other dressing room swung outwards, Haibara poked her head out, seemingly embarrassed, but why? As Haibara stepped out, Conan was able to see why Haibara would think she's in an embarrassing situation.

Haibara wore a wine red dress, in which the fabric made the attire look like it had a shine to it. The dress was simple enough, the skirt of the dress ended above the ankles, and around Haibara's waist was a thin black belt with a golden buckle. The dress also had a short collar that was unfolded and the sleeves were short, and Haibara wore a silver moon necklace around her neck.

While Rarity squealed in delight of having a dress that fit Haibara, Conan blushed madly behind her, he turned his head away and covered himself with a wing, she was seriously pretty. Haibara shifted her weight from claw to paw and from paw to claw, "I'm guessing you think it suits me." she muttered, rubbing her arm.

Rarity smiled broadly, "Why of course!" she exclaimed, she turned to Conan, "Don't you think so Phantompaw?" she asked. Conan swallowed the lump in his throat, lowering his wing albeit, Conan stuttered as he spoke, "Y-yeah. I-it does." he mumbled.

Haibara titled her head, 'Kudo-kun. Are you alright? You seem a bit flustered or something.' she thought, she saw Conan react by shifting his weight. 'Who says?' Conan wondered, he quickly shook his head to rid of the red that painted his face, and it worked, mostly. A small hint of red remained on Conan's cheeks when he folded his wings, it went unnoticed by Rarity, but it was noticed by Haibara. She smiled slightly.

3 days passed quickly, now, Conan was sitting outside of his and Haibara's room, next to the door. He looked at his watch, 'About 10 minutes till Twilight's carriage comes.' he thought, lowering his arm.

'Yeah yeah I'm coming.' Haibara said through her mind, Conan didn't reply and shifted his sitting position. After a few more seconds, Haibara swung open one of the doors and stepped out, luckily she didn't open the wrong door. Conan turned to her and stood, "Ready to go?" he asked, then jokingly added, "My lady."

Haibara showed amusement when Conan snickered, she smiled, "Is it not obvious?" she asked. Conan continued to snicker, but he quickly cleared his throat and gestured for Haibara to follow him.

The carriage ride wasn't very eventful, the only event was a traffic due to someone's carriage's wheel falling off. When the gang reached the castle, they showed their tickets, greeted the princesses, in which Haibara was more than happy to greet and thank, and split up after.

Twilight went to talk with Princess Celestia with Spike and Starlight, Fluttershy was somewhere in the Royal Gardens, Applejack was hanging out with Pinkie Pie by the food stands, Rainbow Dash was enjoying her time with the Wonderbolt, and Rarity went off flirting with other stallions. Meanwhile, Conan and Haibara were sitting at a table beside a window, with a view to the gardens.

"Hey Haibara." Conan called after awhile, Haibara hummed, her ears twitched as she turned to him. "After I tried on this suit 3 days ago, I felt like it reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure what." Conan explained, tapping a talon on the table, "I was hoping you may have a suggestion for me to remember."

Haibara rested her head on a claw, "I'm not gonna lie Kudo-kun." she said, "I'm trying to remember what you're trying to remember." Conan turned to the crowd surrounding him and Haibara, "Then we'll have to wait and hope that it'll come to us." he murmured.

A nod came from Haibara, the song that was currently playing ended, and Pinkie Pie took the spotlight. "Come on everypony! This is a gala! Let's dance!" she exclaimed, she nodded to Vinyl, who nodded back and started to rummage through selections of songs.

Conan blinked, he hopped off his seat and turned to Haibara, he knelt slightly and held out his claw. "Hmm?" Haibara hummed, she lifted her head from her claw, her ears perked forward in interest. Conan looked up, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Haibara laughed half-heartedly, "In your dreams Kudo-kun." she said before looking out the window, placing her claws on the chair she sat on. Conan stood slightly, "Oh come on, like Pinkie said: This is a gala." he said, "I promise you that I'll only ask for this one dance, unless you enjoy it."

Conan grinned when he saw Haibara considering the offer, then with a sigh, she jumped down from her chair and accepted Conan's outstretched claw. "Fine." she said, smiling slightly.

Chuckling, Conan pulled Haibara towards the dance floor, which was beginning to be filled in. "Come on then." Conan said, Haibara exclaimed in surprise when Conan tugged on her arm and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Spike noticed the pair of young kids enter the crowd, he tugged on Starlight's tail. When he got the unicorn's attention, he pointed. Starlight looked over to where Spike pointed, she saw the couple and smiled softly, giggling a little too.

Finally, a song was chosen. Pinkie Pie jumped off the stage and joined the dance floor with the couples and singles.

(Play Dance Magic-Equestria Girls)

The song was lively, and the ponies danced to the beat. Conan and Haibara were having the most fun however, grinning like fools and moving in sync.

'Not bad for a detective geek.' Haibara thought, casting her words to Conan. Pride beamed from Conan, 'Well, Mother always told me to practice. Just in case I met a girl a like.' he thought, lifting his eyebrows. Haibara couldn't help but blush, Conan smiled and laughed. 'You look cute when you blush.' he informed, his gaze softening.

(Stop playing Dance Magic-Equestria Girls)

(Play Halo by Beyoncé)

A smirk was casted on Haibara's face, 'Don't get cheesy with me now.' she thought. The two were unaware that the song had changed, and that there were more couples on the dance floor. 'Why not?' Conan wondered, 'I thought you would fall for that.' he then thought with sarcasm.

Haibara grinned and giggled, lighting up Conan's already bright mood. 'I have to admit.' Haibara thought, 'I am enjoying this dance.' The comment made Conan raise his eyebrows, 'So does that mean you'll accept my next offer for a dance?' he wondered.

With a fake scoff, Haibara softened her gaze and replied, 'Sure.'

(I can't tell if I did good or bad. Gosh darn it.)


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare Night?

(Hey guys! How are you all doing? Last time was an un-progressive chapter, and I apologize for that, I wasn't thinking. Last time, Conan and Haibara went to their first Grand Galloping Gala, but, they felt that something was off, like they had forgotten something. And now, to the story, which is nearing its end.)

I don't own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

"1." Scootaloo counted, covering her eyes with her hooves and facing a tree, "2." As she counted, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Conan and Haibara ran in different directions. They were playing hide and seek near Twilight's castle, and their rule was not to hide too far. "Come on." Conan called to Haibara, his voice kept low, he and Haibara ran into a cluster of trees next to the castle, hoping that Scootaloo won't find them there.

Conan and Haibara chuckled as they wove through the tree cluster, "Too bad you can't turn invisible." Haibara said, she pushed away a twig as she did her best to maneuver around it without hitting another tree. "Yeah." Conan agreed, he didn't sound very happy, "But that wouldn't be fair now would it?"

Right as Conan finished asking the question, he stepped into a clearing, he turned forward and gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Haibara asked, when Conan didn't respond, she squeezed through next to him. She gasped when she saw what Conan saw, scrolls, empty and written on, ink bottles and quills, a calender with several days marked off. One scroll had only a few words written on it, it said: **Estimated time to return home: 2 Months**.

Everything came flooding back to them, the suit Conan wore yesterday was similar to his trademark attire back on Earth, the world of humans. They were expecting to have found a way, or at least see a portal open up somewhere, to return home. The more time they spent in Equestria, the less they want to go home.

"I think they're in here." Scootaloo's voice sounded from behind, Conan whipped his head back, then he turned to Haibara and grabbed her arm. Haibara yelped when Conan turned and ran back into the forest, The Cutie Mark Crusaders must not see the clearing.

...

Conan stared at the sky as Haibara stared at the ground below, the cloud they lied down on drifted over so slowly. "So." Conan said after a long while of silence, "What are we going to do about it?" he asked, turning to look at Haibara.

Haibara didn't answer, but simply stared. As Conan turned to look at the sky again, Haibara look forward, "I checked the calender in the library, then the calender in the clearing, it's been almost month since we were here." she informed. Conan turned back to her, he looked at the claws he had grown used to walk on and use, "Almost 1 month huh?" he mumbled.

"Hey you two!"

Conan and Haibara looked up, Rainbow Dash was hovering in front of them, in her hooves she held banners for some sort of theme. "Mind helping out?" Rainbow Dash asked, shifting her position to hold the banners in a more comfortable way. "For what?" Conan asked as he stood, bits of cloud stuck onto him and he had to shake them off, he looked below and saw ponies rushing around.

"For Nightmare Night of course!" Rainbow Dash said, she took a banner and unfolded it, revealing a beautiful in the Halloween theme. "We're running late since the train bringing the decorations broke down, so we only have 4 days to prepare." Rainbow Dash explained, "And we could use some help."

Conan and Haibara glanced at each other, then they crouched and jumped off the cloud, flapping quickly to hover in front of Rainbow Dash. "Fine." Haibara said, "We have nothing to do anyway."

Rainbow Dash handed Conan and Haibara five banners each, keeping ten for herself, she instructed the two griffons as to where to hang them before flying off. Conan and Haibara split up after and spent the rest of the day hanging banners, ornaments, and helping ponies, using their magic whenever they needed to.

Conan spotted Haibara helping a pegasus to move some scary pumpkin decorations by the Everfree Forest when he passed some cook books to Pinkie Pie from Twilight, grinning, Conan disappeared. The ripples that appeared in the air went almost unseen as Conan moved towards Haibara and the pegasus, which revealed themself to be Soarin from the Wonderbolts.

Haibara and Soarin didn't notice that a ghostly aura flew and dived into a large pumpkin with the face of a Manticore carved onto it. "We help Ponyville whenever they face trouble, like an adult dragon or Manticores." Soarin was explaining, Haibara was unamused as she listened to Soarin's story about the Wonderbolts. "Uh huh." she said, unsure, "But I thought the Elements of Harmony does that."

Soarin scoffed, "Nuh uh. The Wonderbolts save ponies to." he said, adopting a proud stance. Haibara arched an eyebrow at him as she placed her claw on the pumpkin with the Manticore face, "Sure..." she mumbled.

Suddenly, the pumpkin began to shake violently, Haibara yelped and scrambled back. Soarin jumped forward to face the danger as the pumpkin's carving roared and snapped, it floated into the sky, the shell of the pumpkin started to shoot out here and there, stretching and arching. Soon, the pumpkin took shape of a fierce looking Manticore twice of Soarin's size. Soarin made a whimpering sound and took a a step back from the growling Manticore, its orange inside shone in a brighter orange as it glared down at the stallion.

"Get down!" Haibara yelled, just as Soarin crouched low, a bolt of bright yellow and gold aura flew over his head and headed straight for the pumpkin Manticore. The Manticore's eyes widen, the glow in it ceased moments before the bolt of magic hit it and exploded it into pieces, good thing no one saw the incident.

Haibara and Soarin stared in confusion as the pieces rained down from the sky, laughter came from nowhere, startling and putting Soarin on edge. Haibara growled, she knew that laughter from anywhere, "Alright, very funny." she said as she looked around, "Now show yourself so I can pull your ear."

What seemed to be a spirit rose from the ground like water, Soarin screamed and scrambled back, amusing Haibara. The white spirit took form of a griffon a little bigger than Haibara and solidified, the aura burst like a shell and revealed Conan laughing, his claw digging at the ground. "I'm so sorry." he said between laughter, "But you should've saw your faces."

Haibara frowned and glared as Conan kept laughing, but when Conan laughed until his was clutching his stomach on the floor, she started to snicker. Then, thinking to when Soarin acted the opposite of what he said he was, she laughed as well, a melodic, barking noise that enchanted Conan to laugh some more. All the while, Soarin stood at one side, stomping his hoof.

...

The days passed fast, Nightmare Night was tomorrow, and most ponies still haven't got a costume yet. In Rarity's boutique, Conan and Haibara waited reluctantly and impatiently as Rarity was listing many types of costumes. "Or! Maybe I can just whip up a Nightmare Night themes suit and dress!" Rarity was saying, Conan sighed and looked at Haibara, 'How long before she stops?' he asked in his head.

Haibara shifted her gaze to him, 'Knowing Rarity, probably an hour or more.' she thought, casting it to Conan's mind. Conan inwardly scoffed, 'We should be focusing on going home instead of this.' Haibara thought, 'Every second we waste, we lose a small bit of chance at getting home. Who knows? The others might have thought that we were kidnapped or something.'

Conan sighed softly, 'I hope not.' he thought. Shifting in his seat, Conan leaned forward and asked, "Rarity. Can't you just make something that would suit our names or looks instead of going through category after category?"

His sudden speaking drew Rarity's attention, "Don't get me wrong." Conan added, raising his claws up, "As much as I would love to hear your suggestions, Dreamwings and I have to help Twilight finish the final touches to the castle." he said, and he wasn't lying too. Rarity hummed and scammed the two griffons, Conan leaned towards Haibara, "This is making me feel a little creeped out." he whispered, his response was a nod of agreement from the other.

After a moment, Rarity's face brightened up, "I know just the thing!" she said. Making her way to her work room, she beckoned for Conan and Haibara to leave, "Go on now you two. You won't want your surprise to be ruined now don't you?"

Conan looked at the watch on his left wrist, it was the one that came along with his painfully familiar suit, he had taken a liking to the watch and paid Rarity some bits to keep it. "We better get going." Conan said, he turned to Haibara with a grin, "You ready?" he asked. Haibara's ears drooped, she frowned, "No." she said. "Too late." Conan said, grabbing Haibara's wrist, Haibara yelped and got ready as Conan teleported her and himself.

They reappeared in the castle, right behind the gates of the entrance. Haibara shook her head, she was almost used to teleporting, but she still felt a little bit dizzy and shaky every time, and she found it really unpleasant. "You're having too much fun with this." Haibara said, glaring at Conan, who was perfectly fine. "I know." he said, smirking, "Come on, Twilight would not be happy if we didn't show up to help her."

...

It was Nightmare Night, but the night wasn't upon Ponyville yet, instead, it was in the middle of the afternoon when Conan, Haibara, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were called to Rarity's boutique. The five waited in the main area and fooled around as they waited, Conan had half of his body handing off the couch by one of its armrests, Haibara was losing down on the opposite side with a claw dangling off the couch. Meanwhile, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding between or behind dresses, rolling around and doing other things to occupy themselves.

Rarity suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with a rack hanging five bangs onon hangars, inside the bags were most likely the Nightmare Night costumes Rarity said she would do. "Right." the unicorn huffed, she watched as the kids turned towards her with interest, "I've worked hard on these, but if you have any problems, do tell."

Sweetie Belle was given her costume first, which was to resemble a bumblebee, the small unicorn squealed with delight and ran off to try it on. Apple Bloom got hers next, her costume was to make her look like a rodeo pony, she smiled as a thanks and hopped off with costume. Scootaloo's costume was, for some reason, made to resemble a chicken, but Scootaloo seemed to love it.

When Haibara received hers, she wasn't really surprised, it was made to suit her scientific nature. Haibara's costume consists of black pants that reached an inch above her ankles, white sock-like shoes, white gloves, safety goggles and a lab coat with an insignia over the left chest. The insignia was a crest, it was Ponyville's logo. "It suits you." Conan said, his breathing brushed against Haibara's feathers as he leaned forward. Haibara blushed slightly, "You think so?" she asked, holding her costume at a higher angle. "Yeah." Conan said, he glanced at the costume then returned his gaze to Haibara.

"Okay, now." Rarity said, she levitated the last hangar towards Conan, who turned towards it and stood straight, for he had to slightly crouch when talking to Haibara. "I has to work really hard on this one, so I hope this is to your liking." Rarity said as she presented the bagged hanger to Conan. Conan titled his head to one side slightly, he reached a claw out and unzipped the bag. He gasped, staring with surprise for awhile, then he smirked, "Perfect."

(I'm sorry okay! I'm still in secondary school!)


	21. Chapter 21: The Curse of The Wereghost

(Hello people. Here comes another chapter that looks unproductive...)

I do not own Detective Conan and My Little Pony.

Foals smiled happily and ran around laughing in Ponyville's Town Square, almost all carried baskets of candies and wore costumes. In an alleyway, a certain group of five were planning for mischievous activities. "You got this?" Scootaloo asked, Conan shifted his weight, uneasiness settled upon him. "Sure..." Conan said, "But I still don't think this is a good idea."

Sweetie Belle scoffed, "Well of course it's not! We're scaring other foals after all." she said. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were planning on scaring other fillies and colts and take their candies, Conan was selected to scare foals because of his phantom abilities and his costume.

Conan wore a costume thay resembled an armor, his helmet was similiar to the ones griffon Royal Guards wore, but it looked like it was made of bone, and there were spikes instead of fake mane on the top. The chesplate looked like it was made of bone as well, so did the leg guards, tail guard and wing guards. On the middle of Conan's back, there was a spine-like guard with three ribs attached to each side at the waist to protect the belly. Conan also left his glasses in the Castle of Friendship for the time being.

Haibara stared at Conan worriedly, since late afternoon, Conan felt lightheaded and giddy, he couldn't even eat. Conan also seemed to be constantly sweating a lot and his fur seemed to have a translucent shine to it. Pushing herself off the wall, Haibara walked up to Conan and stood by his side, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, worry was obvious in her voice. Conan smiled weakly, his head was throbbing and he felt like he had a fever or something, "I'll be fine." he lied. Haibara didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't push further, "If you say so."

"A group's approaching!" Apple Bloom said from her spot on one end of the alleyway, everyone turned to her, and Scootaloo and Sweetie galliped over to Apple Bloom to take a peek. Haibara turned to Conan, who turned to her, they accidentally made eye conatct and stiffened when they did. Sapphire blue staring into dark blue, both eyes shining in the dark.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, although it was just seconds, of staring, the two broke eye contact. "Uh... Um.. Good luck." Haibara said, felling very awkward, "Th-thanks." Conan thanked, just as awkwardly.

The two looked away from each other, suddenly feeling shy. "Phantompaw! Do your thing." Scootaloo whispered, turning back to look at Conan then looking out at the approaching group of foals again. Conan squared his shoulders, preparing to possess something. Haibara spared a glance at Conan, then, taking a deep breath, she turned around and gave Conan a light peak on his cheek.

Every fur and feather on Conan rose and feel like a wave, blushing, he turned to Haibara, who was smiling at him. Blushing even harder, Conan turned away with a flustered look and turned invisible. Haibara chuckled softly to herself, 'Cute.' she thought.

A slight ripple in the air made its way towards the group, jumping over the crouching fillies at the end of the alleyway. As the group passed, a scarecrow in front of them suddenly lifted its head with a sickening crack and its eyes glowed yellow. A couple of foals yelped and backed up while others either stared in shock or looked on with interest.

The scarecrow screeched, showing of its sharp fangs and scaring the foals to a stand-still. The scarecrow's right arm broke free of the rope that tied it to its post and screeched again, the foals dropped their candy and ran away screaming as the scarecrow freed itself from its restraints. However, the scarecrow didn't chase after the foals, instead, it stood over the baskets of candies and stared after the foals.

The glow in its eyes died out and it dropped dead on the ground, ponies looked on with wide eyes when the scarecrow dropped, but after confirming that the scarecrow was no threat, they went on with their day, no one wanted to touch the scarecrow though. The Cutie Crusaders cheered and came out from their hiding spot, they stood in the midst of the pool of candy and startes to scoop them into their baskets.

Conan jumped out of the scarecrow, his form looked like mist rather than solid as he left the scarecrow. He landed in the alleyway and started to pant heavily with sweat sticking his feathers and fur together, Haibara immediatly ran to him and sat down next to him. "Kudo-kun. Are you okay?" Haibara asked worriedly, placing a claw on the other's shoulder. "I... I think so..." Conan replied, taking large gulps of air between his sentences. His head was throbbing with pain, he felt more lightheaded than ever, he felt like throwing up but his senses seemed to have sharpen immensely.

Sweetie Belle looked up at the clouds, "Hey look! The moon's pretty today!" she said, pointing at the large, shining moon. Conan and Haibara looked as well, the moon was pretty, and it seemed to be closer to Equestria as well. Haibara felt the cool and light magic from the moon, along with the warm magic from the stars, Haibara took in a deep breath and continued to stare at the moon. Conan, however, didn't feel as calm and as relaxed as Haibara. Instead, he felt even more ill and his breathing sounded like he was hyperventilating. Haibara looked at Conan, her eyes widened a little and worry was written all over her face. "Kudo-kun! Are you okay?!" Haibara asked, this time, the three fillies looked at Conan, who was now crouching and shaking. "Speak to me!" Haibara said, holding Conan by his shoulders and looking on with worry. Conan growled, his fur and feathers bristling with tiny trails of mist or fog. Wait a minute. What?

Now snarling, Conan suddenly stood and knocked Haibara off her paws. Haibara yelped as she stumbled back, her back connected with the wall behind her and she stared in horror as Conan seemed to be almost twice his original size. Conan started to snarl and hiss and stumble around as his fur and feathers adopted a translucent look, he snapped his eyes shut and his ears pressed against the back of his head as his beak became jagged and ridges appeares on top of his beak.

"Dreamwings! What's happening to him?!" Scootaloo asked, now backing up with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, other ponies ran to the frightened fillies and looked into the alleyway, their eyes widening and jaws dropping after.

Conan roared as his teeth became visible as sharp fangs, except, there were three rows. Conan stumbled into a wall and caused it to crack as he continued to transform, his claws grew long and razor sharp, his tail ended in a trail of mist, and a ghostly aura seemed to engulf him. When Conan opened his eyes, they were pitch black, he then smiled, but his smile was too big to be even normal, it was impossible.

Haibara's eyes turned grey from fear, she was now starring at Conan, who was almost twice his own size, wearin real-looking armor and with a ghostly presence. When Haibara arole a glance at the moon, she drew in breath, "Wereghost."

Conan howled, a high pitched shrieking noise that made most ponies cover their ears or cower in fear. "Wereghost!" Haibara yelled, standing, she quickly ran out of the alleyway as Conan turned her. "Everyone run!" Haibara screamed, Conan screeched and pounced from behind, but Haibara immediatly turned and summoned a pale blue half barrier to block the wereghost.

Ponies ran as Haibara backed up, Conan climbed up the solid magical energy and screeched at Haibara. The female griffon froze in place when she heard the screech, suddenly feeling a lot more afriad than she normally was. Conan crouched and his tail whipped from side to side as he prepared for a pounced.

"Dreamwings!" Haibara snapped back into reality when she heard her name, she saw that Conan was already puncing and dismissed the barrier quickly. Conan wasn't prepared for the platform under his paws to disappear and fell when it did, he roared in anger and flipped back onto his feet.

Haibara turned to where the caller came from and saw Twilight and her friends running towards her, they stopped by her wide with shocked faces as they saw Conan roar. "Is that Phantompaw?!" Twilight asked, seemingly frozen in olace with fear. Haibara nodded, "He turned into a wereghost, I don't know why, but I know it has to do with how ill he was this afternoon." she explained, taking a step back.

"Alright girls! Let's get 'im!" Applejack said, pawing the ground, the others prepared themselves to charge at Conan, even Spike seemed to be confident. As Conan screeched and clawed at the ground, Haibara looked up at Twilight, "Please! Don't hurt him!" she pleaded, she kept glancing at Conan as she spoke, unable to comprehend that it was her partner who was the wereghost.

Twilight lowered her head, "Don't worry, we'll just knock him out." she said, with a yell, Rainbow Dash charged ahead with the others following.

Conan shrieked and charged as well, he dodged a kick from Rainbow Dash, slipped pass Pinkie Pie, and avoided a punch from Applejack. In turn, Conan used ectoplasm to blast the three mares back, he turned a second too late and a ray of magic was heading towards him. Instead of attempting to dodge, Conan stood and stare as the magic ray hit his chestplate, the purple star on the middle seemed to absorb the ray, much to Starlight's shock.

"What?! How?!" Starlight exclaimed, she quickly summoned a barrier to block the ectoplasm coming at her. Twilight turned to Rarity, "What gem was that?!" she asked, turning and blasting a ray at Conan. Conan stopped his attack and became more translucant, the ray phased right through him, but as he became solid once more, Starlight was already attacking.

While Conan and Starlight exchanged a fury of blows, Raroty replied, "I don't know, I was looking for a decoration to put on Phantompaw's costume and found the purple star-shaped one I found in the caves when the Diamond Dogs captured me."

Twilight stared in shock, "Rarity, I think you may have found a rare Energy Gem." she said, "These gems are very rare, and they are capable of storing magical energy along with a pony's life to save it, they can also store an infinite amount of energy and the owner can summon that energu ro their will. To put this short, I don't think we can win this battle."

The sound of screaming attracted Twilight, Rarity, and Spike attention. The three mares that Conan had blasted away before were now charging at him, he seemes to have noticed, he opened his wings and took flight just in time to dodge a punch from Starlight.

With a screech, Conan turned and dived down, as he landed, a large burst of energy blasted the ponies back. Haibara was in range, and she too, got blasted back by the ectoplasm. She cried out as she crashed into a stall and fell unconscious as it landed on her.

Conan screeched and looked at the mares and dragon around him, he saw Twilight getting up and he screeched again. Upon seeing Twilight charging up her horn, Conan hissed and took a step back as he glared around him. Suddenly, Conan's opponents' insides glowed and an orb of energy flew out from each of their mouths, each had a different colour to represent each ponies.

When the orb left their mouths, the ponies that fought him had their eyes roll and fell unconscious, neither of them breathing. Conan smiled his eye-to-eye smile, he hissed with satisfaction as the eight orbs surrounded him in a circle. Suddenly, something hot hit Conan's back, the wereghost hissed and whipped his head around, someone was flying towards hin at full speed.

Princess Luna blasted another beam at Conan, a fierce scowl on her face, she had arrived in Ponyvilla just in time to see the battle and flew as fast as she could. The beam blasted Conan in the chest, but it got absorbed into the Energy Gem on his chestplate.

"Just who do thou think thou are?! Attacking Ponyville's innocent ponies!" Princess Luna bellowed in her Canterlot voice, Conan smiled and laugh, a barking sound that sounded more like a shriek. Conan looked at Luna with his pitch black eyes and sped towards her, growling, Princess Luna did the same. Conan held an orb of ectoplasm in his claws and shot a beam at the alicorn, in return, Princess Luna followed, but she stopped in midair instead of continuing.

Once he was close enough, Conan threw the ectoplasm at Princess Luna. With a yelp, Princess Luna shielded herself with a barrier, the ectoplasm exploded against Princess Luna's shield. She lowered it and prepared for another attack, but Conan was already swiping his claw at her. The princess wailed in pain as Conan dragged his talons across her face, the orbs around Conan spun and formed a circle in front of him as he held out his claw.

When Princess Luna recovered from the attack, her widened when she saw the orbs glowing. With a laugh, Conan curled his claw into a fist, the orbs blasted a strong beam of magic each, they came together almost immediatly and formed a thick beam of magic. Princess Luna shot her own beam for a desperate defense, she gritted her teeth and strained to push Conan's attack back, but alas, he was too strong.

Princess Luna screamed as she was hit by her opponent's attack, she fell from the sky and landed on a stall, breaking it into pieces. The Ponyville residence, who were hiding, gasped at the sight of one of their princesses falling, they withdrew slightly as Conan glided down and landed in front of the stall.

Haibara groaned as she awoke, she quickly noted that she was under a pile of wood and clawed her way out, she pushed away the pieces of wood until she could crawl out. She shook her head to get rid of some dust and bits of splinters and looked around, she gasped softly when she saw Conan approaching the fallen princess.

She knew what she had to do, Haibara climbed out of the broken stall she landed in and stood on top of the pile, gasps were heard as she did. "Hey!" Haibara yelled, her fur and feathers started bristling as she yelled, her irises returned to their normal colour, but her pupils had narrowed.

Conan stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around, his beak lifted for a snarl as he turned towards Haibara and stalked towards her. Haibara shook her herself as she approached the wereghost, more dust and splinters falling off onto the ground.

Without warning, Conan roared and leapt towards Haibara, his teeth bared and his talons gleaming as he reached out to scratch her. Haibara dodged, as Conan flew pass her, she turned and attempted to scratch Conan, but her talons barely left any scratches as she hit the armor instead.

'Ow!' Haibara thought, biting her tongue to prevent herself from yelping. Conan landed and immediately twisted around, Haibara did the same, glaring. With a yell from both sides, the two griffons began to clash and exchange a fury of blows and scratches and bites. Haibara managed to dodge every attack just in time, Conan however, was protected by his 'fake' armor and Haibara's attacks phase through him if she did manage to get through the armor. 'It's like he's not even trying.' Haibara thought.

After what seemed like hundreds of trading blows, Conan and Haibara jumped away from each other and glared at each other with a few feet gap separating them. Haibara panted as she stood in a battle ready stance, Conan seemed to be just as tired, suddenly, Haibara felt a sudden fear freeze her in place. 'Wha-what?! What's happening?! Why can't I move?! Why am I suddenly so scared?!' Haibara windered in a panicked state, her eyes wide with worry.

Conan stood straight and walked towards Haibara in a slow pace, smiling as if he had won, behind him, the orbs he had taken from Twilight and her friends were floating along and faint trails of colourful mists were bekng absorbed by Conan. Haibara's eyes widened more when she realized that Conan absorbing energy from the life orbs, 'No. Please! No!' Haibara cried desperatly in her mind, she commanded her limbs to move and tried her best to even lift a talon, but no avail.

'No!' Haibara started to shake, Conan seemes to notice, for his smug expression changed inti one of shock. He quickly masked his shock with anger and glared, Haibara whimpered when she felt her fear getting stronger, she shut her eyes and started to shake violently. 'I won't!' Haibara thought, she opened her eyes and glared at a really surprised Conan, 'I won't let it end...' Haibara managed lift a claw and step back, she crouched, a new gleam shone in her eyes. Determination. 'Not like this!'

Haibara roared as she jumped forward, she threw out her four legs and hit Conan square in the chest, and missed the Energy Gem on his chestplate. Conan hissed and stumbled back, almost falling over. Haibara landed gracefully at where she stood before, she stood in a more proud posture as she fed off the energy in the stars, Conan wasn't the only one who can feed off magic.

Conan screeched and glared at Haibara, his eyes wide and filled with rage. "Let's go big boy." Haibara mumbled, with a strong leap and an even stronger flap, she took to the skies. A shrieking howl was heard from Conan before he flew himself, a strong breeze blew by, it was chilling. Haibara looked at the moon and watched as the clouds covered it, dimming Ponyville slightly, Conan's form was glowing under the dark night sky, along with the trailing orbs.

Haibara looked at the the undersides of her wings, she smirked. Once Conan was near her, Haibara summoned a large ball a large ball of lunar energy, "Catch!" she yelled, throwing it. Conan's form became less visible, meaning the attack will just phase through him, but instead of hitting him, the energy exploded.

Conan screeched and solidified himself as he covered his eyes, the light momentarily blinding him. When the light died down, Conan lowered his claw and whipped his head around, blinking to restore his vision. He coulsn't see anything, his night vision showed him nothing but stars, until he saw one appear and disappear. Turning, he snarled as he spotted Haibara glaring at him as she circled him, her wings had only hid her for a short while.

With a yell, Haibara shot another flash bomb at Conan, he shrieked and shielded his eyes from the light, he shook his head to try and clear his vision better, but the assult on his eyes continued as Haibara threw bombs after bombs. She got closer every time Conan shut his eyes, glancing at the orbs as she did.

Finally, Haibara was now near the orbs. After throwing another flash bomb, Haibara summoned a barrier around the orbs and ,with a yell, shot them to their original owners.

The orbs entered through the mouths of their owners, and one by one, Twilight and her gang began to wake up. Haibara smirked in satisfaction, but her triumph didn't last long when she heard a roar and felt something hit and burn against her back.

Haibara screamed and tumbled forward, she quickly spread her wings and reagained balance, turning with just enough time to dodge amother blast of ectoplasm from Conan. The wereghost roared again and sped, seeking to ram Haibara off balance. Fortunaly, he failed, and the two started to trade blows and shots with each other. Counterattacking, blocking, dodging.

Neither of the two were being worn out, while Conam drew strength from the spirits around, Haibara drew her strength from the moon and stars, they were equals.

Haibara blasted Conan back with a large beam of lunar and stellar energy, she glided downwards and shot another beam of energy at him, sending him furthur away. "Give up Phantompaw!" Haibara yelled, not trusting the battle to cover her voice, "You cannot win this fight! Not with me!"

Conan hissed in response, and finally, he spoke. " **NEVER!** " he screamed, he flew up higher to the sky until he looked like he was in the middle of it, the clouds cleared and the moonlight shone down on Ponyville once more. " **DIE!** " Conan shrieked, the gem in his chestplate glowed, Haibara lifted an eyebrow and flew back slightly.

Roaring, Conan reeled in every ounce of magic within the gem and blasted it at Haibara in one huge beam. Unable to get away in time, Haibara summoned a barrier with a scream, she grunted and strained as she did her best to hold her barrier, but cracks were starting to appear.

Sweat rolled down Haibara's face, she closed one eye and gritted her teeth, the cracks spread furthur around the barrier, the sound was loud in Haibara's ears.

Suddenly, the barrier gave away. Haibara's eye widened and she screamed as the magic hit her square in the chest. She fell from the sky with her eyes closed, she landed with a loud thump on the ground and skidded across the floor before her back met a wall, the ponies in hiding gasped and retreated furthur into the shadows.

Conan laughed in the sky, baring his shark teeth and glee filling his black eyes. Haibara groaned as she did her best to stand, she cried and fell into a sitting position, leaning against the wall behind her. Her while body was sore and she felt like she had broken some bones and dislocated a limb or two, she looked up at the wereghost.

Screeching, Conan dived, he flexed his claws and held it at his side, ready to strike. Haibara's eyes widen, she strained and attempted to stand up, but only to cry out and fall back down. She gasped when Conan spread his wings and glided towards her at full speed, screaming, Haibara did what her instinct told her do to.

 _CHK_

Haibara stared with wide eyes, Conan's claws were inches from her face, the wereghost's eyes were wide and his beak was unhinged. Hot red liqiud dripped onto Haibara's claws, shaking and hyperventilating, Haibara let go of the lunar sword and it disappeared.

Conan let out a weak cry and fell forward, Haibara immediately leaned forward and caught him, Conan looked up at Haibara, his eyes returned back to normal and he seemed to be transfoeming to his normal self. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry... Kudo-kun, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean-" Haibara was cut off when Conan held his talon to her beak, "It's okay..." he whispered, he cried out and held his stomach, blood was pouring out of it. "It's okay..." Conan said again, Haibara looked on eith tears in her eyes as Conan coughed out blood, "I know why... I know you didn't mean to do it... It's okay..."

"No." Haibara mumbled, Conan smiled as his eyes started to droop close, his breathing became labored. "No." Haibara said, louder this time. Conan exhaled as he closed his eyes, "NO!" Haibara yelled, she hugged Conan close to her body and held his head next to hers. "PLEASE! NO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!" Haibara yelled, crying now.

Whipping her head around, Haibara screamed, "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP HIM! ANYONE!"

But nopony were willing to come out, Twilight and her gang were still out cold, and so was Princess Luna.

Conan's body went limp, he gave out a cold but living aura that disappeared as soon as it came, and then, his whole being disappeared. Haibara gasped as Conan faded away, like he was some sort of ghost.

"No..." Haibara gasped, she cried louder and harder as she collasped to the floor, at looking up, she screamed.


End file.
